Just A Friend To You
by sehunajjong
Summary: 'Cause friends don't do the things we do. KaiHun's fiction
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Oh Sehun baru saja pindah ke Seoul mengikuti ayahnya yang bercerai dengan ibunya. Ibu Sehun yang orang Kanada lebih memilih karirnya daripada harus mengikuti mantan suaminya pulang ke negara asalnya, Korea Selatan. Sehun baru berumur 6 tahun saat itu. Yang dia ketahui hanya ayah dan ibunya tidak bisa bersama lagi lalu ayahnya mengajaknya untuk kembali ke Korea saja, mengingat ibunya yang tinggal sendiri tidak mungkin mengurusinya sambil bekerja.

Bukan berarti ayahnya juga punya cukup waktu untuk merawat Sehun. Seperti saat ini, Sehun berjalan memasuki sekolah barunya. Disaat anak-anak lain diantar oleh ibunya dia hanya berjalan sendiri. Dengan tampilannya sekarang, rambut cokelat madu, kulit putih dan bercak merah di wajahnya terlihat sekali dia bukan orang asli Korea.

Ada beberapa anak yang menunjuknya sambil berkata, "Wah ada bule bu, dia bisa bahasa Korea ga ya?" Yang dibalas ibunya, "Hush! Tidak sopan menunjuk orang begitu." Ada juga yang "Kok ada anak bule sih disini? Apa ga salah dia? Bukannya sekolah internasional masih jauh dari sini ya?"

Sehun hanya sedikit mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, kata orang kalau bukan bahasa ibu biasanya susah dimengerti, _well_ bahasa ibunya Sehun kan bahasa Inggris, Sehun dan ayahnya pun biasa menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk berkomunikasi. Ayahnya sesekali mengajari Sehun bahasa Korea namun lidah Sehun belum terbiasa.

Sehun terus memasuki sekolah barunya, dia bingung harus bertanya pada siapa, selain dia pun tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Sampai ada anak lelaki lain menghampirinya, " _Hey, my name is Jongin. Are you lost? Can you speak Korean? I can speak English, my umma taught me. What's your name?_ "

Sehun langsung mendesah lega karena ada yang mengerti bahasanya, " _I'm Sehun. I can't speak Korean. Nice to meet you. Can you help me to find my class? I'm in 1A._ "

Sejak saat itu Sehun dan Jongin seperti tidak terpisahkan. Jongin mengajari Sehun bahasa Korea, menulis Hangul, mereka main bersama, mandi bersama tidur bersama, layaknya sepasang sahabat kecil.

* * *

Saat sekolah menengah pun mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dimana ada Sehun disitu juga ada Jongin, tidak satu kelas pun mereka tetap berangkat dan pulang bersama, istirahat pun mereka habiskan bersama.

Sampai terdengar desas-desus dari beberapa siswi di sekolah mereka, "Sehun ganteng ya? Dia belum punya pacar kan?" Tanya siswi tersebut pada temannya.

"Jelas saja. Dia kan blasteran Kanada-Korea. Dengar-dengar dia gay sih. Tau Jongin kan? Yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu loh, nah banyak yang bilang dia pacarnya Sehun."

Siswi yang tadi bertanya pun menghela nafasnya, "Kalau sama Jongin sih gue gak keberatan. Jonginnya juga ganteng gitu."

Sehun dan Kai yang mendengar pun tidak menanggapinya serius. Mereka sudah biasa mendengar desas-desus seperti itu.

Pernah juga saat Kai mengajari Sehun fisika pada suatu siang,

"Jadi kalo udah ketemu persamaan begini tinggal dimasukkan seperti matematika biasa." Kai menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Biar gue coba dulu sendiri." Sehun menarik bukunya yang sedari tadi berada diantara mereka berdua.

"Oi Sehun." Sehun mendongak dan mendapati ketua osis yang merangkap menjadi ketua kelas mereka, Kris.

"Eh ganggu ya? Lagi ngapain kalian?" Kris menghampiri keduanya.

"Ngerjain tugas fisika." Kata Sehun sambil lalu karena masih mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Wah kalo udah beres liat ya? Eh kayanya punya Kai udah beres duluan ya? Inget kan Kai, lo masih ada utang sama gue?" Kris nyengir lebar.

"Lo kan ketua osis, kok bisa-bisanya fakir tugas sih Kris? Bukannya kasih contoh buat murid yang lain." Kata Kai. Jengkel juga dia, Kris itu sering banget seenaknya nyontek tugas. Bingung juga kenapa banyak yang milih dia jadi ketua osis waktu itu.

"Gue kan cuma mau ngasih kesempatan buat lo bayar utang aja Kai. Inget kan waktu itu lo bilang kalo gue boleh nyontek tugas lo asal gue bebasin lo dari piket? Waktu Sehun sakit itu loh." Ngeliat Kai kesel, Kris malah tambah seneng.

"Iya gue inget. Nih foto aja tugas gue. Abis itu minggat sana!" Kata Kai yang keselnya udah ga bisa ditahan lagi.

Tambah lebar senyumnya Kris begitu denger apa yang dibilang Jongin. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil tugas Jongin. "Nah udah beres nih, makasih ya." Kata Kris mengembalikan bukunya ke Kai. "Bener ya kata orang, kalian cocok. Langgeng-langgeng lah kalian, kalo nikahan jangan lupa undang gue ya." Sebelum Kai sempat membalas, Kris udah keburu kabur keluar kelas.

"Kris itu kenapa sih? Ketua osis kok gitu kelakuannya." Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Tau sendiri dia emang rada miring kan?" Balas Kai acuh. "Eh udah beres belum?"

"Udah nih." Sehun menyodorkan bukunya untuk diperiksa Kai.

* * *

Sampai kuliah, walau pun memilih jurusan yang berbeda mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama supaya lebih deket ke kampusnya. Kebiasaan Kai yang susah banget dibangunin kalo udah tidur juga bikin Sehun milih kamar sebelahan sama Kai. Anak seasrama udah hafal banget kalau susah nyari Kai tinggal nyari Sehun aja, pasti langsung ketemu Kai.

Di kampus, Sehun yang jurusan sastra Korea ga sesibuk Kai yang ngambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Kalau Kai ikutan klub musik, Sehun ga ikutan apa-apa. Males katanya, ngikutin jadwal Kai aja udah bikin dia sibuk.

Awalnya sih anak-anak lain bingung liat kedekatan Kai sama Sehun.

"Kalian kemana-mana bareng terus ya? Ke toilet aja bareng." Tanya Chanyeol, waktu pertama kali Kai gabung di klub musik.

"Loh kok kalo cewek yang ke toilet bareng-bareng ga pernah ditanya gitu sih?" Jawab Sehun waktu itu. Chanyeol juga bingung harus jawab apa lagi buat balesnya.

Waktu pertama kali Seulgi kenal Sehun juga dia nanya karena sering denger desas-desus kalo Sehun gay, cuma waktu itu Seulgi belum kenal sama Kai, "Lo kenal Kai yang anak Manajemen Bisnis Hun?"

"Temen gue sih. Kenapa? Mau gue kenalin? Baik loh anaknya, pinter lagi." Kata Sehun.

"Gue penasaran aja sih, kalian kaya deket banget gitu kan? Kalian pasangan bukan sih sebenernya?"

Sehun cuma ketawa aja waktu itu, "Masih suka cewek kok gue. Ga ngerti juga kenapa orang nganggepnya gue sama Kai pacaran. Emang gue manis ya?" Jawab Sehun sambil naik turunin alisnya.

Kalau Seulgi ga kenal Sehun pasti dia udah baper banget digituin Sehun, blasteran kaya Sehun, baik dan _respect_ banget sama cewek. Siapa yang ga suka?

* * *

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Kai berangkat bareng Sehun pagi ini.

"Nanti kalo mau balik, duluan aja Kai, Seulgi ngajakin gue ngerjain tugas dulu soalnya. Baliknya bisa jadi lebih sore."

"Gue juga di _base camp_ sampe sore sih. Nanti lo _line_ gue aja. Siapa tau gue belum balik." _Base camp_ itu ruangan untuk klub musik. Ga tau juga bisa disebut klub apa engga kalau anggotanya cuma Kai sama Chanyeol.

"Oi Kai! Sehun! Makin mesra aja." Kata Kris sambil lewat.

"Emaknya dulu ngidam apa sampe punya anak kaya si Kris gitu?" Kata Kai. Sehun dan Kai sih udah biasa banget disebut pasangan gay, homo, atau apa pun bahasa mereka. Bisa dibilang udah kebal juga, dari sekolah menengah dibilang kaya gitu, gimana gak kebal?

* * *

 _Sorenya._

Kai lagi main gitar di ruang klub musik yang disebutnya _base camp_ karena isinya kalo ga dia, Chanyeol ya Sehun. Seulgi, temennya Sehun jarang mau deket-deket sama Chanyeol, takut katanya.

Kai mainin gitarnya sambil mikir, "Emang iya apa deketnya gue sama Sehun ga wajar?" Sambil masih mainin gitarnya, "Bodo ah. Mikirin aja apa kata orang."

Ga lama ponselnya Kai bunyi, _line_ dari Sehun.

 _Gue ga jadi ngerjain tugas nih, Seulginya mules. Yok balik._

 _"Yok."_ Kai bales chatnya Sehun. Emang salah kalo deket sama temen sampe segininya?

* * *

 ** _I try a new perspective to write this fiction. I used informal language here for the new perspective._**

 ** _Fell free to critics me. Let me know okay, was it good?_**

 ** _I'll delete this soon if you guys don't like it. And yes, its just the prologue, more way to go if you like._**

 ** _Thank you for reading this fiction :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Untuk remaja normal malem minggu biasanya dihabisin buat ngapel ke rumah pacar, beda buat Kai sama Sehun. Mereka lebih milih ngobrol-ngobrol di kamar Kai, sambil nyanyi-nyanyi atau main _game_ sampe pagi. Kaya malem ini. Sementara Kai lagi mainin gitar di lantai kamarnya, Sehun malah asik tiduran di kasurnya Kai sambil main _game_ di ponselnya.

Bosen main _game_ , Sehun mulai ngajak ngobrol Kai. "Lo jadi nerusin S2 di Kanada Kai? Gak jadi tuh yang katanya mau bikin _band_ aja?"

"Kaga jadi. Gue mau nurutin apa kata Ayah gue aja. Biar bisa jadi kaya dia." Sahut Kai.

"Karena gue udah janji gak mau lagi nginjekkin kaki disana berarti lo harus nahan kangen ke gue ya, gue gak akan jengukin lo kesana soalnya."

"Segitunya ya lo gak mau ketemu Ibu lo lagi? Gak kangen?"

"Gue udah lupa juga mukanya kaya apa." Yang ini Kai tau banget kalo Sehun bohong. Walaupun Ayah Sehun udah nikah dengan orang lain tapi Sehun masih nyimpen foto mereka waktu bertiga dulu. Kai berani taruhan, pasti Sehun masih sering liatin foto itu.

"Nah trus kalo lo yang kangen sama gue, masa sih lo gak mau nyamperin gue kesana?"

Sehun ketawa, turun dari kasur Kai trus duduk di sebelah Kai. "Kan ada Skype. Gue tau sih lo paling males bikin kaya gituan, tapi gue yakin lo pasti bakal bikin Skype demi bisa video call-an sama gue." Kata Sehun sambil nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Kai.

Baru Sehun nyenderin kepalanya di bahu Kai, pintu kamar Kai kebuka. "Ya ampun!" Baekhyun seenaknya aja masuk kamar Kai gak pake ketok pintu dulu. "Kalian bukannya ngunci pintu ya! Kalo yang masuk penjaga asrama gimana?"

Sehun ngedengus sebel denger kata-katanya Baekhyun, trus naik keatas kasur Kai lagi. Sementara Kai yang udah biasa sama tingkah lakunya Baekhyun cuma cuek aja. "Ketok dulu makanya Baek. Ngapain lo kesini?"

"Yee _sorry_ deh gue ganggu. Gue mau minjem catetan lo Kai. Kemaren kan gue cabut pas jam terakhir." Baekhyun nyengir lebar.

Kai ngambil buku catetannya buat Baekhyun, "Niat abis lo belajar malem minggu gini."

"Yaah gue kan jomblo, kalo gak belajar ya tidur. Pinjem dulu ya bukunya. _Sorry_ udah ganggu. Jangan lupa pake pengaman." Kata Baekhyun sambil kabur.

Kai cuma ngehela nafas trus nyusul tiduran di samping Sehun. "Lo gak ke ganggu sama omongan orang-orang Hun?"

"Gak gue dengerin juga sih. Lagian merekanya cuma bercanda. Kita biasa aja kan?"

"Kalo lo cewek pasti lo udah disangka pacar gue Hun. Dipikir-pikir deket banget kan kita? Kemana-mana bareng, kamar sebelahan, berangkat bareng, balik bareng, belum aja mandi bareng."

"Gak usah jadi cewek deh. Gue jadi cowok gini aja disangka pacar lo. Kayanya gara-gara terlalu manis gue."

"Nah kan udah manis tuh, lo gak ada niatan jadi _transgender_? Bosen gue jomblo mulu." Kai nyahut asal.

"Trus nanti _headline_ di koran-koran bakal bilang 'Pewaris _Kim Enterprise_ berpacaran dengan _transgender._ ' Trus bokap lo bakal marah lagi sambil bilang 'Jongin! Kamu ini malu-maluin Ayah aja, gara-gara kamu temenan sama anak bule ini saham perusahaan jadi anjlok. Pake pacaran sama bule _transgender_ kaya dia lagi. Mulai besok jangan temuin dia lagi!' Tidak. Terima kasih."

Kai cuma ketawa aja liat Sehun niruin Ayahnya. "Kualat lo ngeledek Ayah gue."

"Becanda elaah." Sehun ngadep Kai. "Eh emang lo ke ganggu sama omongan orang? Kalo iya gue mau ngejauhin lo deh." Kata Sehun serius.

"Kalo gue ke ganggu sama omongan orang lain sih udah dari jaman SMP gue ngejauhin lo kan?"

"Ah _so sweet my Kai._ " Kata Sehun sambil melukin Kai, bukan cuma tangannya yang ngelingker di badan Kai, tapi kakinya juga ngelibet kaki Kai.

"Nah kalo kelakuan lo kaya gini terus, bisa jadi gue suka beneran nanti sama lo." Kata Kai asal.

"Kalo gue sih gak masalah, cita-cita gue kan cuma jadi guru buat anak-anak bule yang gak bisa bahasa Korea, nah elo yang calon CEO tuh gimana kalo suka sama cowok juga?" Kata Sehun gak kalah asal.

"Ya lo kira orang tuanya mau nitipin anaknya kalo tau lo suka cowok juga? Lagian ya kalo gue udah jadi CEO nanti gue bisa bayarin lo operasi _transgender_ Sehun sayang."

"Mulai ngelantur omongan lo Kai. Tidur sana." Kata Sehun sambil nutup matanya.

"Lo mau nginep?" Tanya Kai. Tapi Sehun udah ga jawab lagi. Entah males nanggepin atau emang udah beneran tidur.

Kai jadi merhatiin Sehun. Sebenernya kalo diliat-liat Sehun itu emang manis. Tapi kata-kata Sehun juga gak sepenuhnya salah waktu bilang kalo Ayahnya Kai gak akan suka sama Sehun. Sampe sekarang pun Ayahnya Kai taunya Kai gak deket lagi sama Sehun. Kai itu bakal nurutin apa aja kata Ayahnya, karena pesan terakhir Ibunya sebelum meninggal itu cuma turutin apa kata Ayah. Kai turutin semuanya, kecuali buat ngejauh dari Sehun. Gak tau kenapa kalo udah urusan Sehun, Kai paling gak bisa ngegampangin. Dulu sih dia mikirnya nyari cewek gampang, tapi nyari sahabat yang bisa nyambung sama lo bakal susah makanya dia lengket banget sama Sehun. Tapi karena kebiasaan mentingin Sehun dia jadi lupa urusan cewek. Abisnya cewek ribet, kalo Sehun kan engga, asalkan perutnya kenyang.

Entah kenapa Kai yang dulunya gak peduli sama omongan orang jadi mikirin itu sekarang. Kalo diinget lagi, Kai pernah dua kali putus sama mantannya yang dulu karena lebih mentingin Sehun, sementara Sehun tiga kali karena lebih mentingin Kai. Apa bener ya kata orang kalo Kai sama Sehun itu…

"Matiin lampunya dong Kai, gak bisa tidur gue." Sehun ngegumam.

Kai nepis pikirannya tadi trus bangun buat matiin lampu. Gak langsung tidur Kai malah ngambil gitarnya dan mainin lagi gitar itu di balkon kamarnya biar gak ganggu Sehun, tumben juga baru jam sembilan gini Sehun udah mau tidur aja.

Kai mulai mainin gitarnya dan nyanyi,

 _ **When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **You make things alright when I'm feeling blue**_

 _ **You are such a blessing and I wont be messing**_ _ **  
**_ _ **with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness**_

 _ **You are my best friend**_ _ **  
**_ _ **and I love you, and I love you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yes I do**_

Kai berenti mainin gitarnya, "Kok lagu itu yang keinget ya?" Gumamnya. "Kayanya bener deh kata Sehun. Gue butuh tidur."

* * *

 _"Hun, dasi aku dimana ya?" Kai manggil Sehun karena dasinya gak ketemu-ketemu._

 _"Coming!" Balas Sehun dari arah dapur. Sehun ngasih bekal yang udah dibikinin untuk Kai trus mulai nyari dasinya Kai. "Yang biru kan? Nih ketemu."_

 _"Padahal tadi aku udah nyari disitu loh. Nemu aja sih kamu." Kata Kai nyamperin Sehun minta dipasangin dasi._

 _"Bilang aja kalo mau modus. Lagian udah jadi CEO gini kok masih belum bisa pasang dasi sendiri? Kalo gak ada aku nanti siapa yang masangin dasi kamu?" Kata Sehun sambil jinjit-jinjit buat masangin dasi buat Kai._

 _"Kan ada sekretarisku." Kai ngebales santai._

 _Sehun ngedengus, "Tidur diluar ya kalo berani macem-macem sama Krystal." Kata Sehun gak kalah santai. "Nah udah beres."_

 _"Loh morning kissnya?" Kata Kai sambil maju-majuin bibirnya, minta dicium Sehun._

 _Sehun cuma nunduk malu-malu sambil ngedeket ke arah Kai, pelan-pelan,_

"Oi Kai!" Teriakan Sehun di pagi hari emang udah jadi alarm buat Kai. Kai kaget liat Sehun di depan kamar mandinya, c _uma mimpi,_ gumam Kai.

Sehun nyamperin Kai yang masih bengong natep langit-langit, ngumpulin nyawa sambil mikirin mimpinya. _Bisa-bisanya gue mimpiin Sehun jadi pasangan gue,_ pikir Kai. "Mandi sana. Hari ini lo udah janji nemenin gue ke toko buku, ngambil buku sejarah itu loh, yang udah dari bulan kemaren gue pesen." Sambil ngeguncang badan Kai biar nyawa Kai ngumpul lebih cepet.

Kai akhirnya bangun setelah nyerah ngadepin Sehun yang ngerengek terus. Dia liat Sehun udah mandi dan siap untuk berangkat. "Bagus banget lo make baju gue lagi, lain kali kalo mau ngurangin _laundry_ -an pinjem baju Baekhyun aja sana." Kata Kai sambil jalan buat ngambil handuk.

Sehun sih cuek aja Kai mau ngomong apa juga. Tukeran baju udah jadi hal yang biasa sebenernya, tapi paling sering Sehun sih yang minjemin bajunya Kai. Gak tau kenapa bajunya Kai itu nyaman banget dipakenya dan menurut Sehun bikin penampilan dia lebih ' _kekoreaan_ ' gak sebule kalo dia pake bajunya sendiri, teori Sehun yang ini cuma bikin Kai ngehela nafas males. "Tau sendiri baju Baekhyun gak muat di badan gue Kai sayang." Kata Sehun sambil mainin ponselnya.

"Makanya diet." Kai nyaut dari dalem kamar mandi.

"Gue gak gendaats ya!" Teriak Sehun yang bikin Kai ketawa di dalem kamar mandi.

* * *

Sehun lagi nyalin tugasnya Seulgi waktu tiba-tiba kelasnya hening, Sehun panik, dia nambah lagi kecepatan tangannya nyalin. Dikira dosennya udah dateng.

"Oi Hun." Kai nyapa Sehun.

Sehun ngedongak, pantesan langsung sepi, ternyata Kai. Kai itu dianggep _sexiest man alive_ sama cewek-cewek di kampus ini. Tampang ganteng, ganteng yang laki-laki banget kalo kata cewek-cewek itu, otak pinter, dari denger nama Ayahnya Kai aja kita bisa tahu masa depan Kai nanti gimana.

Tau cuma Kai yang dateng, Sehun fokus lagi nyalin tugasnya Seulgi, "Kenapa?"

"Nanti lo balik duluan aja ya, Ayah nyuruh gue balik ke rumah soalnya." Kata-kata Kai cukup buat didenger temen-temen kelas Sehun yang diem karena kepo, apa sih yang bikin _the goddess Kim Jongin_ dateng ke kelas mereka.

"Tumben sampe nyamperin gue kesini." Sehun berdiri buat megang dahinya Kai, "Gak panas, kirain sakit lo sampe nyamperin gue."

"Ponsel gue _lowbat_ Sehun sayang." Waktu Kai manggil sayang ke Sehun kelas yang tadinya hening mulai ribut sama bisik-bisik. "Nah ini yang bikin gue males. Gue cabut lah ya. Nanti gue kabarin kalo ponsel gue udah di _charge_."

Sehun cuma ngangguk pas Kai keluar ninggalin kelas. Kalo cuma ledekan-ledekan macem yang biasa Kris lontarin sih gapapa, tapi cewek-cewek penggosip itu suka diem-diem ngambil foto atau video dia sama Kai, trus di upload di instagram pake _hash tag_ macem-macem. Sehun sih gak masalah, tapi Kai. Kalo sampe Ayahnya Kai tau atau ada wartawan iseng, kan kasian Kainya.

"Udah beres belum Hun?" Seulgi bikin Sehun sadar dari lamunannya yang mulai kemana-mana. "Dosennya udah otw tuh!"

"Sabar bentar lah, dikit lagi nih."

* * *

Kai nyampe dirumahnya tepat jam 5 sore. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum Ayahnya pulang. Jadi Kai mutusin buat mandi dulu supaya terlihat lebih rapi. Kalo di depan Ayahnya, Kai bakal bersikap layaknya putra mahkota, baju rapi, rambut disisir rapi, badan wangi. Beda banget kalo dibandingin pas dia lagi di asrama aja sama Sehun, cuma pake boxer sama kaos yang udah bolong disana-sini, rambut acak-acakan, kadang gak akan mandi kalo gak di paksa Sehun.

Sosok Ayah buat Kai lebih kaya sebagai _coach._ Dari lahir Kai udah ditentuin untuk masuk sekolah mana aja, ngambil jurusan apa pas kuliah, bertemen sama siapa aja, apa yang harus Kai lakuin kalo ada masalah ini atau itu. Awalnya Kai lebih deket ke Ibunya, tapi sejak Ibu Kai meninggal, semua yang Kai lakuin harus selalu lewat persetujuan Ayahnya. Awalnya Ayah Kai gak setuju kalo Kai harus tinggal di asrama, dia gak mau Kai main sama orang yang aneh-aneh atau makan-makanan yang gak bergizi yang ujung-ujungnya bikin Kai sakit. Tapi Kai ngebuktiin kalo hidup sederhana di asrama gak berpengaruh sama sekali ke prestasinya, jadi Ayah Kai akhirnya setuju.

Kai sempet seminggu ngehindarin Ayahnya karena waktu itu Ayahnya ngelarang dia untuk gabung di klub musik. Kai waktu itu ngancem Ayahnya dan bilang dia mau jadi musisi aja dibandingin nerusin usaha Ayahnya dan Ayahnya cuma bales, "Kalo kamu jadi musisi trus depresi pelarian kamu apa? Ganja? Alkohol? Wanita? Kalo kamu nerusin usaha Ayah dan depresi kamu bisa jadiin musik pelarian kamu. Jadi iya, Ayah izinin kamu tetep ikut klub musik tapi kalo sampe itu ganggu kuliah kamu, bukan cuma gak boleh ikut klub musik lagi, tapi kamu juga gak boleh tinggal di asrama lagi." Saat itu Kai inget kata-kata Ibunya untuk selalu nurutin apa kata Ayahnya. Lagian kalo dipikir lagi, kata-kata Ayahnya ada benernya juga.

Kadang-kadang Kai pengen protes, apa sih yang gak dia turutin? Kenapa masih dituntut ngelakuin ini-itu yang dia gak suka? Tapi sekali lagi kata-kata Ibunya yang bikin Kai tetep nurut apa kata Ayahnya, se-gak suka gimana pun, kata-kata Ayahnya bisa lebih bener dari pada sabda Sehun.

Kai ngerapiin sekali lagi rambutnya sebelum turun dan makan malem sama Ayahnya. Udah satu bulan lebih dia gak pulang dan ketemu Ayahnya. Sesekali Ayahnya ngehubungin Kai untuk mastiin Kai belajar dan gak kena masalah di kampus. Kalo Ayah Kai lagi nelpon Kai biasanya Sehun sama Chanyeol bikin suara-suara aneh dibelakangnya, sampe Ayahnya Kai nanya "Kamu gak masukkin cewek ke kamar kamu kan?" atau karena udah terlalu sering Ayahnya cuma bilang, "Kamu harus lebih selektif lagi milih temen, kayanya mereka bukan orang yang berpendidikan." Kai cuma iya-iya aja denger nasihat dari Ayahnya.

Kai turun ke ruang makan liat makanan udah siap tapi Ayahnya belum dateng. Kayanya masih mandi. Rumah Kai selalu sesepi ini. Dulu waktu Ibunya masih hidup, Ibunya selalu mastiin hidup Kai seimbang, tidur siang, main, mandi, belajar, makan-makanan yang sehat masakan Ibunya sendiri dan gak tidur lebih dari jam 10 malem. Setelah Ibunya meninggal, isi kegiatan Kai cuma les ini les itu, dia gak akan selesai les sampe jam 7 malem, kalo gak ada Sehun biasanya dia gak akan main, makanya Sehun ngikutin Kai kemana pun, jadi waktu istirahat Kai bisa dipake buat main berdua sama Sehun.

Kai ngeliat Ayahnya masuk ke ruang makan, Kai langsung berdiri buat nyambut Ayahnya. Kai ngebungkukin badannya. Kai baru duduk lagi setelah Ayahnya duduk. Dia gak pernah lupa pelajaran tata karma yang dulu diajarin Ibunya. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah mulai makan _dessert_ baru Ayahnya buka suara.

"Gimana kabar kamu?" Kai hafal banget kalo Ayahnya emang selalu nanyain kabar buat basa-basi awal.

"Baik Yah. Kuharap Ayah juga selalu dalam keadaan baik." Ini ajaran Ibunya yang selalu mengajarkan Kai untuk selalu mendoakan Ayahnya yang terbaik.

"Keadaanku tergantung keputusanmu. Jadi kapan rencananya kamu bisa lulus S1?"

Mahasiswa mana pun pasti tahu, pertanyaan kapan lulus itu bukan pertanyaan yang menyenangkan, "Aku baru bisa memulai skripsiku semester depan Yah. Menurut pembimbingku, dibutuhkan waktu 6 bulan paling cepat untuk memulai skripsi, menyelesaikan semua urusan di kampus dan lulus. Jadi kurang lebih setahun lagi aku baru bisa lulus."

"Kamu bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat kalo tidak terus-terusan bermain dengan anak bule itu. Jangan kamu kira Ayah gak tau kalo kamu masih deket sama dia." Nada yang digunakan Ayahnya memang tidak sedatar biasanya, menandakan kalo Ayahnya sedang menahan emosi.

"Maaf Yah, tapi Sehun satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat denganku. Gak mungkin kalau aku ngejauhin dia gitu aja." Si Sehun itu harus berterima kasih karena Jongin sudah membelanya begini.

"Yang ini ku izinkan karena aku belum melihat dia bisa mengancam masa depanmu." Ayahnya berkata lalu mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet yang sedari tadi dipangkuannya.

"Terima kasih Yah." Kata Jongin sopan.

Ayahnya berdiri diikuti dengan Jongin yang juga berdiri. Jongin membungkukkan badannya, "Selamat malam Yah."

Ayahnya berbalik, "Memblokir semua foto dan video di instagram itu butuh biaya, kamu harus lebih bisa menjaga sikapmu didepan umum. Termasuk tidak memanggil teman laki-lakimu dengan panggilan sayang." Lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Jongin memucat, _Crap! Bukan kabar bagus._

* * *

 ** _Terrible, I know, please bear with my informal language._**

 ** _I'll work harder to make you more comfortable to read my fiction :)_**

 ** _I forgot to say that this fiction inspired by no homo in webtoon, Meghan Trainor's song and some based on true story before._**

 ** _Forgive me guys._**

 ** _Please tell me, bad or not?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Kai!" Sehun manggil Kai yang baru aja dateng. Sehun langsung lari ke arah Kai dan ngerangkulin tangannya di bahu Kai kaya biasanya, tapi kali ini Kai keliatan kaya gak nyaman sambil nyingkirin tangannya Sehun, sempet heran juga Sehun. Tapi dia mikirnya Kai lagi _bad mood_ aja. Kai kalo abis balik emang moodnya gak bagus. "Kok lo gak bales _line_ gue sih Kai? Katanya mau ngabarin."

"Ketiduran gue. Duluan ya Hun." Gitu aja. Kai ninggalin Sehun gitu aja. Lagian kaya bukan Kai banget jam 8 udah tidur kan?

 _Ntar sore juga baikan,_ pikir Sehun.

* * *

 _Sorenya._

"Hun gue balik duluan ya? Lo nyari Kai sendiri gapapa kan?" Jam kuliah udah selesai, biasanya sih Seulgi nemenin Sehun nyari Kai dulu. Tapi karena nanti malem dia ada _date,_ Seulgi mau balik cepet buat siap-siap.

"Selew lah. Gue udah gede kok. Lagian Kai item gitu pasti gampang nyarinya. _Have fun_ ya _date_ nya." Sebenernya Sehun masih gak enak hati gara-gara tadi pagi, pengennya sih gak berdua dulu sama Kai. Kai kalo lagi _bad mood_ emang biasanya pengen sendiri dulu. Tapi Sehun gak mau ninggalin Kai sendiri. Mendingin Kai mukulin Sehun deh dari pada dia depresi sendiri.

Hari ini juga kebetulan jadwal Kai sama Sehun beda banget. Kai hari ini kuliah cuma sampe jam 2, tapi full, istirahat paling 15 menit doang. Sehun sendiri jam 4 baru balik. Dia sempet nganggur 2 jam tadi, makanya bisa ke asrama tidur siang dulu.

Sehun mutusin buat langsung ke _base camp._ Kalo di sana kan ada Chanyeol. Harusnya sih gak _awkward-awkward_ banget. Sehun masuk _base camp_ udah kaya dia anak klub musik aja.

Cuma keliatan Chanyeol di _base camp,_ Kai dimana dong? "Oi Chan!" Kata Sehun sambil nepuk bahu Chanyeol yang lagi sibuk bersihin gitarnya. "Lo liat Kai gak?"

Chanyeol ngedongak dengan senyum lebarnya, "Balik duluan dia. Kayanya sih lagi gak enak badan. Dari tadi di sini juga diem aja, makanya gue suruh dia balik."

Sehun ngernyitin dahinya bingung, "Gak enak badan? Kok dia gak bilang apa-apa ya tadi pagi?" Chanyeol cuma ngangkat bahunya sambil nerusin bersihin gitar, "Yaah balik sendiri deh gue."

Chanyeol ngedenger Sehun ngomong gitu langsung ngeluarin senyum mesumnya, "Pulang sama om aja yuk."

Sehun ngedengus males, "Sorry, gue maennya cuma sama om-om tajir macem Kai." Sehun ngebales sambil pergi. Chanyeol sih cuma ketawa aja dengernya.

* * *

Sampe asrama Sehun langsung masuk kamarnya Kai, kebiasaan Kai emang jarang ngunci pintu. Karena Kai gak keliatan di kamar dan pintu kamar mandinya kebuka, Sehun hafal banget Kai pasti lagi di balkon dan bener aja Kai emang disitu. "Kai!" Kata Sehun langsung duduk di samping Kai, dia nempatin telapak tangannya di dahi Kai. "Lo anget gini bukannya pake jaket. Udah makan belum?" Entah kenapa Kai kaya yang cape banget mukanya.

"Belum." Kai ngejawab singkat, mukanya pun gak ngadep ke Sehun.

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Gue ada salah ya?" Kai ngegeleng. Jadi Sehun nyoba lagi, "Ayah lo ya? Lo belum disuruh nikah kan?"

"Biasa lah. Lo kaya gak ngerti Ayah gue gimana." Kai ngehela nafas. "Gue kira karena udah hampir sepuluh tahun gue nurutin semua maunya dia gue bakal terbiasa. Ternyata engga loh, masih ada bagian diri gue yang mau ngelawan Ayah."

Sehun ketawa geli, "Kita lucu ya. Gue yang maunya diperhatiin Ayah malah punyanya Ayah yang cuek banget, elo yang pengennya bebas malah punya Ayah yang perhatian. Tuker tempat aja apa kita?"

Kai malah ngedengus, "Trus nanti jadi gue dong yang anak bule?"

"Loh kenapa? Kalo lo anak bule kan orang-orang gak akan heran kenapa lo punya kulit item begitu. Gue sih seneng-seneng aja jadi anaknya konglomerat." Sehun geli sendiri denger omongannya.

"Makasih ya Hun, udah selalu dengerin gue." Kata Kai.

"Duh Kai, gue gak bisa nih yang sedih-sedih gini. Gak perlu bilang makasih lah. Lo mau makan apa nih sekarang? Biar bisa minum obat penurun panasnya."

"Omlet gak pake sayur kayanya enak juga sih." Kata Kai sambil megangin perutnya. Baper bikin laper ternyata.

"Kebiasaan deh. Susah banget makan sayur. Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya harus pake sayur."

Kai ngernyitin dahinya gak suka, "Yaudah pake sayur, tapi suapin ya?" Kai kalo lagi sakit emang manja. Untungnya Sehun seneng kalo Kai minta dimanjain.

"Deal!" Kata Sehun sambil berdiri. "Nah lo pake jaket dulu, selagi gue masak. Nanti kalo udah selesai langsung ke ruang makan ya."

Sepeninggal Sehun, Kai langsung masuk ke kamar buat nyari jaketnya. Kayanya gara-gara belum makan badannya jadi panas gini. Dipikir-pikir terakhir kali Kai makan itu kemaren malem bareng Ayahnya. Kalo sakit gini Kai emang manja banget, kalo gak ke Ibunya ya ke Sehun, tapi karena Ibunya udah lama meninggal dia cuma bisa manja ke Sehun. Gak mungkin dia manja ke Ayahnya, apa lagi ke Chanyeol. Kai aja geli sendiri mikirinnya.

Ruang makan di asrama mereka berbatasan langsung sama dapur. Dapurnya juga bukan tipe dapur yang lengkap, cuma dua kompor, satu kulkas, satu tempat cuci piring sama piring-piring yang masing-masing udah dinamain bagian bawahnya biar gak ketuker. Sampe di ruang makan, Kai langsung duduk di meja makan ngeliatin Sehun yang lagi bikinin omlet buat dia.

Sehun kalo lagi masak emang biasanya make _apron._ Tapi Kai biasanya gak merhatiin gini, _Sehun keliatan manis banget kalo lagi pake apron gitu, apalagi warnanya pink,_ pikir Kai.

Selesai masak, Sehun langsung ngehidangin omlet buatannya dan semangkuk nasi buat Kai. Sehun ngelepas _apron_ nya trus duduk di samping Kai. Dia nyendok nasi sama omletnya buat Kai, gak lupa ditiup pelan biar Kai gak kepanasan. "Aaa." Kata Sehun, nyuruh Kai buat buka mulutnya. Kai nurut aja sambil usaha keras makan sayurannya. Kai gak suka bau sayuran, jenis apa pun sayurannya. Orang yang berhasil maksa dia buat makan sayuran cuma Ibunya sama Sehun, tapi ya emang gini, harus disuapin.

"Hun." Sehun cuma bales hmm sambil niupin makanannya Kai, "Ayah gue tau masalah foto sama video kita di instagram."

Sehun langsung diem, dia ngadep Kai, "Trus gimana?"

"Ayah bilangnya gapapa gue temenan sama lo karena dia belum bisa liat kalo lo bisa ngancem masa depan gue, tapi gue disuruh jaga sikap. Buat gak manggil temen lelaki gue pake sayang kaya yang biasa kita lakuin." Kai nerima suapan makanan dari Sehun.

"Nah tinggal turutin. Kan lo dulu pernah bilang, kalo sama Ayah lo, tinggal turutin aja maunya biar aman."

"Gak ngerti gue, kenapa cara bergaul aja harus diatur?"

"Karena lo calon CEO Kai. Ada berapa banyak orang yang nasibnya ditentuin sama keputusan yang lo buat tiap harinya nanti kan? Lagian orang biasa kaya gue juga diatur kok gaulnya, biar sama orang baik, biar gak aneh-aneh." Kai ngangguk-ngangguk aja dengernya, bingung juga mau bales apa lagi. Sehun kalo lagi ceramahin dia gini emang mirip banget sama Ibunya.

* * *

Selesai makan Kai langsung tiduran di kasurnya sementara Sehun mandi. Sehun numpang mandi di kamar mandi Kai lagi, yang berarti dia minjem baju Kai lagi. Selesai mandi, Sehun langsung nyiapin handuk kompresan buat Kai, trus ikut tidur di samping Kai.

"Lo gak takut ketularan?" Tanya Kai.

"Kaya gak tau aja, penyakit kan takut sama gue." Sehun ngebales santai, trus dia meluk badan Kai, "Ayo tidur. Biar cepet sembuh."

"Terserah lo aja." Gumam Kai sambil nutup matanya. Pengaruh obat bikin Kai langsung tidur.

* * *

Sehun lagi ngerjain tugasnya sama Seulgi di perpustakaan. Ada 2 jam kosong sebelum kelas berikutnya, lumayan banget buat ngerjain tugas. Sehun gak kaya Kai yang ngerjain tugas langsung setelah dikasih dosen. Kalo Kai males nunda-nunda tugas, Sehun justru nunda tugas sampe deket banget sama _deadline_ nya, kaya sekarang h-2 jam sebelum tugas dikumpulin.

Sambil ngetik tugasnya Sehun liat Seulgi udah selesai, jadi dia mutusin buat ajak ngobrol Seulgi. "Menurut lo gimana kalo gue sama Kai, Gi?"

Seulgi nunjukkin muka bingungnya, "Apanya yang gimana?"

"Ya lo tau kan kata orang-orang kalo deketnya gue sama Kai itu udah kaya pacaran. Emang gitu ya keliatannya kalo dari luar?"

"Lumayan." Seulgi malah jawab pendek.

"Lumayan gimana? Jelasin ke gue lah. Emang orang lain gak ada apa yang temenannya kaya gue sama Kai?"

"Ya lumayan mirip orang pacaran. Kemana-mana bareng, kamar sebelahan, udah gitu lo berdua juga gak ada sejarah ngedeketin cewek atau cowok lain di kampus. Kaya gue aja deh, kalo gak lo kasih tau lo _straight_ waktu itu, gue kan mikirnya kalian pacaran." Seulgi merhatiin muka Sehun yang mikir banget, "Jarang sih gue nemu yang kaya kalian, baru kalian malah. Ya maksud gue yang deketnya sampe kaya gitu tapi ngakunya sahabatan, penasaran juga sih, gak pernah kepikiran apa kalo mungkin nanti lo sama Kai bisa berubah jadi pasangan?"

"Nah Kai waktu itu pernah nyinggung masalah itu, tapi gue bilangnya gue sih gak masalah, yang masalah justru Kai gak sih? Iya kan Gi?"

"Tergantung lah, sekarang gue tanya, perasaan lo ke Kai itu gimana? Sama gak kaya ke mantan-mantan lo dulu?"

"Gak bisa disamain lah, kan gue…" Sehun keliatan mikir keras, "Oh _crap!_ Kalo ternyata gue emang sayang sama Kai tapi gue gak nyadar gimana Gi?"

"Kebanyakan deket sama Kai sih lo, jadi gak bisa bedain kan. Makanya cari cewek sana." Seulgi ngedengus males.

Sehun ngehela nafasnya, "Kan lo tau sendiri, susah nyari cewek di kampus. Mereka nyangkanya gue udah jadi pacarnya Kai sejak pertama masuk. Bantuin lah."

"Emang lo gak peka Hun, si Irene yang jurusan komunikasi tuh naksir elo dari lama, makanya gue usaha buat deketin lo sama dia. Tapi lo malah dikit-dikit Kai lagi Kai lagi. Irenenya kan jadi males."

"Oh yang waktu itu nge _line_ gue tuh dia ya? Waktu itu gue kan lagi sibuk-sibuknya bantuin Kai buat nyusun proposal, mana sadar gue kalo dia niatnya pendekatan."

"Nah kan Kai lagi. Gue berani taruhan, pasti gallery ponsel lo juga isinya foto lo sama Kai, orang yang terakhir sms atau nge _line_ lo pasti Kai juga kan?"

Sehun mikir terus meriksa ponselnya, "Eh iya lho, kok bisa tau sih Gi?"

"Nah udah lah gak usah sibuk cari cewek, lo jadian aja sama Kai." Kata Seulgi santai.

"Emang menurut lo Kai suka sama gue?" Seulgi cuma mandang Sehun gak percaya, males juga nanggepin orang yang gak peka macem Sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol masuk ke _base camp_ dan nemuin Kai lagi mainin gitarnya. "Oi Kai, baikan nih kayanya. Udah gak sakit?"

"Mendingan lah. Sehun yang ngasih tau lo kalo gue sakit ya?" Kai masih mainin gitarnya.

"Sehun kemaren kesini nyariin lo, tapi lo balik duluan kan. Nah gue bilang aja kalo lo sakit, abisnya kemaren juga lo diem aja sih, kaya orang sakit. Gak taunya lo sakit beneran ya?"

"Demam gue, gara-gara telat makan kayanya." Chanyeol cuma bales hm aja, _beda banget sama Sehun, kalo Sehun tau gue telat makan pasti marahnya udah kaya Mr. Shin,_ pikir Kai. Mr. Shin itu guru fisika Kai sama Sehun waktu sekolah menengah dulu. Galaknya udah kaya ibu-ibu hamil yang ngidamnya gak diturutin.

"Chan," Panggil Kai yang lagi-lagi cuma dibales sama deheman, maklum lah. Chanyeol lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas yang harus dikumpulin siang ini. "Kalo gue suka sama Sehun menurut lo gimana?"

Chanyeol ngadep Kai, "Gimana apanya? Bukannya lo emang suka sama Sehun? Udah jadi rahasia umum kali Kai."

"Tapi gue gak ngerasa gitu. Gue baru ngerasa suka sama Sehun akhir-akhir ini Chan."

"Itu sih elo yang baru nyadar kalo lo suka sama Sehun. Rasanya mah udah ada dari kapan tau kali." Sahut Chanyeol sambil nerusin lagi ngetik tugasnya.

"Terus menurut lo gue harus gimana?"

"Tinggal bilang sih Kai. Lo tau sendiri Sehun gak peka, pas dia sadar kalo lo suka sama dia, bisa jadi gue udah punya anak dua."

Kai gak nanggepin becandaannya Chanyeol, "Caranya gimana?"

"Ya bilang aja langsung, atau pake bunga, ya terserah elo. Gue gak ngerti. Kan gue gak pernah naksir sama cowok."

Kai ngedengus sebel, "Sialan!" Chanyeol cuma ketawa aja liat Kai kesel. Jarang-jarang kan?

* * *

Sehun baru beres mandi waktu ada _chat_ masuk dari Seulgi.

 _Ada bacaan bagus nih, baca yang bener ya Hun_

Dibagian bawahnya ada link, karena gak mencurigakan langsung aja Sehun buka. Begitu dibuka Sehun pengen mengumpat rasanya, gimana engga, judulnya aja, "'Sahabat jadi Cinta' ini Seulgi gak punya artikel lain yang judulnya lebih norak apa?" Sehun kesel sendiri.

 _Buat kebanyakan orang fase pacaran itu mulai dari stranger, pendekatan habis itu baru pacaran. Tapi gimana kalo ternyata orang yang kita suka itu ada di deket kita, kaya sahabat kita sendiri misalnya. Orang-orang yang jatuh cinta sama sahabatnya sendiri biasanya bingung ngebedain, antara perasaannya yang cuma sekedar sahabat atau lebih dari sahabat. Nah di artikel ini bakal dibahas, ciri-ciri kalo rasa sayang ke sahabat udah jadi cinta._

"Keren abis Seulgi dapet artikel yang pas gini." Gumam Sehun.

 _Ciri yang pertama, kalo kamu cerita tentang gebetanmu dan dia terlihat gak tertarik sama sekali atau malah langsung ngalihin topik pembicaraan kalian, bisa jadi dia cemburu karena kamu punya gebetan baru. Kalian pasti ngerti juga kan cemburu itu tanda cinta?_

"Dari dulu kan emang gue sama Kai males banget kalo ngomongin gebetan, dulu aja kita gak tau waktu yang lain lagi pendekatan, tau-tau Kai udah jadian aja sama cewek itu. Lagian cemburu itu gimana lagi rasanya?" Sehun malah tambah bingung.

 _Ciri ke dua, kamu itu prioritasnya. Jadi kalau pun dia punya masalah lain, waktu kamu punya masalah juga, dia bakal usahain jadi orang nomor satu yang bantuin kamu. Yaah kalau pun dia gak bisa bantuin, dia maunya jadi satu-satunya orang yang ngedukung kamu lewatin masalah itu. Dipikir lagi deh, kalo sahabat kan ngebantuin ada jamnya, jarang loh ada sahabat yang mau dengerin curhatan kamu yang gak penting tengah malem, coba deh pikirin, sahabat kamu rela gak nemenin kamu atau ngangkat telepon kamu tengah malem cuma buat dengerin kamu ngomong gak penting karena kamu gak bisa tidur? Kalo ada yang kaya gitu kayanya udah lebih dari sahabat deh._

"Provokatif juga ini artikel, tapi gue sama Kai kan emang sering nemenin satu sama lain kalo gak bisa tidur. Bukannya wajar ya?" Sehun nerusin baca.

 _Ciri ke tiga, sahabat kamu ini sering banget sms, chat, atau nelpon kamu buat ngingetin hal-hal sepele kaya udah makan atau belum, atau cuma ngebahas hal-hal yang gak penting, yang sebenernya masih bisa diomongin besok. Nah dia cuma nyoba narik perhatian kamu aja tuh._

"Kalo yang ini sih gue yang sering gangguin Kai, dia kan orangnya males ngetik panjang-panjang di sms atau _chat_." Sehun geli sendiri ngingetnya.

 _Ciri ke empat, sering melakukan kontak fisik seperti merangkul, menggandeng, dan memeluk. Biasanya kalo sesama cewek wajar sih kaya gini, tapi kalo sesama cowok? Bisa jadi kamu punya rasa yang lebih tuh._

"Nah adanya juga gue yang sering megang-megang Kai." Kata Sehun pelan.

 _Ciri ke lima, sahabat kamu itu hafal banget apa yang kamu suka dan gak suka. Malah keluarga kamu gak sepeka itu untuk hafal semua yang kamu suka dan gak suka. Ini juga ciri kalo dia nyimpen perhatian lebih buat kamu._

"Tapi Kai sama gue kan emang kenal dari kecil, ya mau gak mau hafal dong kesukaan satu sama lain?" Sehun garuk kepalanya, makin gak ngerti aja dia.

 _Ciri terakhir dan paling penting, sejak kamu baca ciri pertama sampe ciri ke lima, yang ada di pikiran kamu cuma dia._

"Sialan! Provokatif abis, gak ngasih pencerahan sama sekali buat gue." Sehun sebel sendiri jadinya.

"Oi Hun." Kai masuk kamarnya Sehun, gak perlu ketok pintu lah, udah biasa. "Beli _Bubble tea_ yuk, kemaren bilang pengen minum itu kan?" Entah kenapa pikiran Sehun melayang ke ciri nomor lima.

* * *

 _ **How? Is it good enough?**_

 _ **I'm so sorry, but please bear with my informal language ya :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Udah seminggu sejak Sehun baca artikel dari Seulgi dan Kai yang 'katanya' mau nyatain perasaannya ke Sehun. Tapi belum ada perubahan, mereka masih gitu aja, sahabatan katanya. Kai masih berangkat bareng Sehun, pulang bareng Sehun, pokoknya masih sama. Ada sih bedanya, bedanya Sehun lagi deket sama Irene, yang katanya suka sama Sehun itu.

"Oi Kai." Sapa Chanyeol begitu dia masuk _base camp._ "Gue perhatiin lo sama Sehun kok gak ada perubahan sih? Katanya lo mau nyatain perasaan lo ke Sehun."

"Udah." Kai jawab singkat. Keliatan banget males ngebahas masalah ini.

"Lo ditolak gitu?" Chanyeol nanya karena bingung liat Kai yang gak biasanya males kalo ngebahas Sehun.

"Gak tau gue Chan."

"Gak tau gimana tuh maksudnya? Cerita lah Kai. Kepo gue." Chanyeol keliatan semangat banget.

* * *

 _Sejak obrolannya sama Chanyeol, Kai mutusin untuk langsung bilang masalah perasaannya ke Sehun. Kai mikirnya kalo dia bilang sekarang seengganya dia bisa lega, karena Kai paling gak bisa nyimpen rahasia dari Sehun._

 _Malem minggu kaya biasa Kai mainin gitarnya nunggu Sehun ke kamarnya. Biasanya Sehun udah ke kamarnya dari sore, tapi tadi siang Sehun sempet pergi dan baru balik jam 6 tadi, palingan Sehun lagi mandi sekarang. Diem-diem Kai udah latihan buat ngungkapin perasaannya ke Sehun. Sehun pasti ngerti kalo Kai gak jago gombal-gombalan, gimana pun bahasa yang dipake Kai harusnya Sehun ngerti kan? Sehun sama Kai kan udah lama banget sahabatan._

 _Gak lama Sehun masuk kamar Kai trus langsung duduk disebelah Kai, "Oi Kai," Sapa Sehun. "udah makan belum lo?"_

 _"Belum Hun. Eh ada yang mau gue omongin ke elo." Kai ngarep suaranya masih kedengeran normal._

 _Sehun keliatan bingung mukanya, "Ngomong aja lah, kaya sama siapa aja."_

 _Kai ngambil nafas, "I love you Hun." Katanya cepet._

 _Pertamanya Sehun diem aja, bikin Kai takut. Tapi gak lama Sehun malah ketawa, "I love you too Kai ahaha kirain mau ngomongin apaan." Sehun megangin perutnya masih sambil ketawa. "Yuk lah makan, gue beliin makanan tadi sekalian keluar."_

* * *

Chanyeol yang denger cerita Kai juga ketawa puas banget, Kai sampe kesel liatnya, "Udah lah Chan, ketawa lo bikin kuping gue sakit."

Chanyeol ngatur nafasnya, " _Sorry_ Kai, abisan lo lucu sih. Ngomong tiga kata itu susahnya setengah mati trus dianggepnya becandaan aja." Kai cuma ngedengus dengernya, "Tapi lo gak nyerah gitu aja kan?"

"Gak lah. Gue coba lagi pake cara yang lain."

"Cara apa tuh?" Kata Chanyeol penasaran.

* * *

 _Setelah kejadian sebelumnya yang gak jelas antara Kai dan Sehun, Kai nyari cara lain buat nyatain perasaannya ke Sehun. Kai tau banget kalo Sehun suka bubble tea. Jadi rencananya dia mau beliin bubble tea buat Sehun. Nah di cup bubble teanya ditulis sama Kai 'Sehun, I have crush on you.' Dengan harapan Sehun bakal sadar kalo Kai itu suka sama dia._

 _Selesai beli bubble tea yang cupnya udah ditulisin sama Kai, Kai langsung nyamperin Sehun yang tumben-tumbennya lagi ngerjain tugas di kamarnya._

 _"Oi Hun," Sapa Kai, "gue bawain bubble tea nih."_

 _Sehun langsung nyamperin Kai dan ngambil bungkusan yang dibawa Kai. "Waah tau aja gue lagi pengen bubble tea. Thank you so much Kai sayang." Kata Sehun sambil meluk Kai sebentar. Sehun langsung minum bubble teanya._

 _Kai diem-diem berdoa supaya Sehun liat tulisan di cupnya. Dan untungnya setelah minum Sehun liat tulisan yang udah ditulis Kai._

 _"Sehun, I have crush on you." Sehun baca tulisan itu. "Ini mba-mba bubble teanya yang nulis buat gue Kai?"_

 _Kai gak ngerti lagi harus gimana ngadepin Sehun waktu ditanya gitu._

* * *

Kali ini Chanyeol mati-matian nahan ketawa. Dia gak mau nyinggung Kai lagi. Jadi dia ngehela nafas, " _Hopeless_ ya?" Kai cuma ngangguk. "Trus lo udah coba ngomong lagi? Yang lebih serius mungkin."

"Tadi malem gue udah nyoba ngomong serius sih."

"Nah gimana tuh? Beneran ngomong kan ini?"

"Iya beneran ngomong gue, sampe gue catet dulu kata-katanya biar gak salah."

* * *

 _Tadi malem setelah mereka makan malem Kai bilang, "Gue mau ngomong penting Hun." Jadi Sehun ngikutin Kai ke kamarnya._

 _Kai duduk di kasurnya diikutin Sehun yang ngerangkulin tangannya di bahu Kai, "Kenapa Kai? Lo gapapa kan?" Tapi Kai nyingkirin tangan Sehun dari bahunya, "Lo marah sama gue Kai?" Tanya Sehun lagi._

 _Kai ngambil nafas, "Lo tau kan Hun kita sahabatan entah udah berapa lama. Gue cuma pengen ngasih tau kalo gue suka sama lo. In romantic way Hun, I love you." Sehun keliatan kaget banget denger kata-katanya Kai. Jadi Kai nambahin buru-buru, "Gue gak ngarepin apa-apa sih. Cuma lo tau kan kalo gue gak bisa nyimpen rahasia dari elo, jadi kalo lo mau kita ngelupain yang gue omongin malem ini gue gapapa banget. Kita bisa tetep jadi sahabat kan."_

 _Sehun masih ngeliat ke arah Kai antara kaget dan gak percaya, "Gue.." Sehun ngehela nafas, "Gue gak tau Kai." Abis itu Sehun ninggalin Kai dikamarnya sendirian. Besoknya pun mereka gak berangkat ke kampus bareng._

* * *

"Oke. Berarti lo lagi di IDK-zone-in sama Sehun." Kata Chanyeol.

"Apaan tuh?"

" _I don't know zone._ Ya itu zona gak jelas dimana perasaan Sehun antara mau nerima lo apa engga atau dia lagi mikir lo masih bisa dianggep temen apa engga karena ternyata lo beneran gay."

"Sialan lo. Cowok yang gue suka cuma Sehun. Kemaren-kemaren gue masih suka cewek kok."

"Terserah lah Kai." Chanyeol keliatan mikir, "Trus kalo misalnya Sehun nerima lo, Ayah lo bakal setuju gak?"

Belum sempet Kai ngejawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ponselnya bunyi. _Line_ dari Sehun.

 _Gue balik ke rumah Kai. Lo balik duluan aja ya :)_

"Temenan sama Sehun aja sebenernya gue gak boleh, apa lagi kalo dia tau gue jadian sama Sehun." Chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk aja, "Chan, kok kayanya Sehun ngehindarin gue ya. Barusan dia nge _line_ bilangnya balik ke rumah."

"Negatif abis pikiran lo, dia kan juga udah lama gak balik. Kali aja Ayah sama Ibunya kangen."

"Tumben bener lo?"

"Gue cuma ngebenerin lo doang, walau pun lo gay ya, tapi kan lo cowok, jangan biarin baper ngerusak akal sehat lo lah." Kata Chanyeol pura-pura serius.

"Terserah apa kata lo." Kata Kai sambil ninggalin Chanyeol yang masih masang tampang pura-pura seriusnya.

* * *

Artikel dari Seulgi sedikit banyak bikin Sehun mikir. Semua cirinya tuh ada di dia sama Kai. Tapi masa sih dia gak nyadar kalo Kai suka sama dia? Pasti Kai juga nyadar kan kalo dia juga suka sama Sehun? Tapi mereka baik-baik aja tuh, gak ada yang nyatain suka atau gimana.

Sampe malem minggu kemaren Kai bilang tiga kata itu. Sehun masih gak percaya kalo Kai serius, maksudnya mereka kan sering bilang sayang ke satu sama lain, sering bilang tiga kata itu juga. Jadi Sehun mikirnya itu tiga kata yang biasa aja.

Terus tiba-tiba Kai beliin dia _bubble tea_ itu, Sehun juga tau lah itu tulisannya Kai. Tapi dia mau pura-pura gak tau. Yang bener aja, masa Kai nyatainnya cuma lewat tulisannya di _cup bubble tea,_ trus Sehun harus jawab secara verbal gitu? Makanya Sehun nanya itu dari mba-mbanya atau bukan, tapi Kai malah bilang itu dari orang iseng, jadi lah Sehun mikirnya kalo Kai emang belum yakin sama perasaannya sendiri.

Sampai tadi malem Kai serius sama omongannya, Sehun sendiri sebenernya belum siap nerima kalo ternyata Kai punya perasaan suka sama dia, malah Kai bilang tiga kata itu lagi. Sehun masih gak ngerti aja, dia sahabatan sama Kai selama ini trus tiba-tiba ada tiga kata itu. Sehun bingung aja.

"Ya lo sendiri gimana? Kalo suka juga tinggal terima, kalo engga ya temenan aja lagi, pasti awkward sih tapi." Kata Seulgi.

"Gue gak tau."

Seulgi gemes sendiri, siapa pun yang liat mereka pasti tau kalo sebenernya mereka saling suka, tapi kok orangnya sendiri gak nyadar, "Pikirin dulu deh perasaan lo, masalah Ayahnya Kai, orang tua lo, atau yang lain belakangan aja mikirinnya bareng Kai." Sehun cuma ngangguk aja, "Trus gimana acara nge _date_ lo sama Irene sabtu kemaren?"

"Biasa aja sih, nonton, makan, abis itu gue nganterin dia balik." Sehun keliatan banget males ngomonginnya.

"Lo gak tertarik sama dia? Cepet bilang lah, takutnya Irene ngarepin lo lebih."

"Terlalu ribet, males gue. Nungguin dia ke toilet aja 15 menit, itu sakit perut apa gimana?"

Seulgi ketawa dengernya, "Namanya juga cewek, kalo lo sama Kai tuh bisa ke toilet bareng, lebih efisien waktunya."

"Ah ngomongin Kai gue mau nyamperin dia dulu ke _base camp._ Ikut gak lo?"

"Males ah, ada Chanyeol pasti. Takut gue."

Sehun masukin barang-barangnya ke dalem tas, "Yaudah, gue duluan ya Gi." Kata Sehun ninggalin Seulgi.

Sehun mau ngajak Kai balik bareng. Tadi pagi Sehun sengaja gak berangkat bareng Kai. Sehun masih bingung aja harus gimana ngadepin Kai. Sehun gak mau Kai nganggep kalo Sehun ngejauhin dia. Sekalian Sehun mau ngajak Kai ngomong serius masalah ini.

Begitu sampe di depan _base camp, S_ ehun denger Kai ngomong, "Sialan lo. Cowok yang gue suka cuma Sehun. Kemaren-kemaren gue masih suka cewek kok."

Sehun mutusin untuk gak jadi masuk, dia sempet mikir kalo Kai sebenernya gak serius sama omongannya semalem. Tapi kalo ngedenger omongan Kai tadi Sehun jadi bingung lagi. Trus dia denger suara Chanyeol, "Trus kalo misalnya Sehun nerima lo, Ayah lo bakal setuju gak?"

Sehun gak mau denger jawaban Kai, jadi dia langsung ngetik pesen buat Kai dan pergi dari situ. Sehun ngerasa dia butuh waktu sendiri.

* * *

Rumah sehun biasanya sepi. Ayahnya kerja diluar kota, Ibu tiri Sehun biasanya ikut nemenin Ayahnya. Tapi sore ini begitu Sehun sampe rumah ternyata Ibunya juga ada di rumah. Sehun sebenernya bukan tipe anak yang deket banget sama orang tuanya kaya Kai sama Ibunya dulu. Kalo Kai sesekali di telpon Ayahnya untuk ditanyain kabar atau nilai, Sehun gak pernah sama sekali. Ayahnya bukan tipe ayah yang nunjukkin perhatiannya dan Sehun pun gak terlalu deket sama Ibu tirinya, jadi udah dua bulan Sehun gak pulang pun mereka gak nanya sama sekali.

"Sehun," Sapa Ibunya, "Tumben pulang gak bilang dulu. Tau gitu Ibu masakkin buat kamu." Sebelumnya pun Sehun gak pernah bilang kalo dia mau pulang.

"Iya bu mendadak juga pulangnya tadi. Gak usah repot-repot bu, aku udah makan diluar tadi, besok pagi juga harus balik lagi ke asrama." Ibunya cuma senyum aja denger kata-kata Sehun, mungkin bingung juga mau bales apa. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya bu, mau istirahat."

"Ah iya, nanti kalo butuh apa-apa panggil Ibu aja ya." Sehun cuma ngangguk dan jalan ke kamarnya.

Sehun langsung ke kasurnya, tiduran telentang ngadep langit-langit kamarnya. Gak pake ganti baju apa lagi mandi dulu saking magernya. Dulu waktu Sehun sama Kai masih sekolah mereka sering banget ngelakuin ini. Kai bolos les trus ke rumah Sehun. Kalo udah gak tau mau ngapain lagi karena bosen main game, Kai sama Sehun cuma tiduran berdua di kasur Sehun sambil mandangin langit-langit kamarnya Sehun.

* * *

 _"Gak kerasa ya, bentar lagi udah kuliah aja." Kata Kai_

 _"Gue sih kerasa, elo kali tuh yang gak kerasa."_

 _"Susah abis ngomong serius sama lo Hun. Jadi lo mau kuliah dimana?"_

 _"Lo mau dimana?" Sehun malah balik nanya._

 _"Jangan bilang lo mau ngikut gue juga." Kata Kai sambil nepok perut Sehun._

 _"Aw! Sakit lah Kai." Sehun ngebales, tapi kayanya tenaga Sehun gak sebanding sama Kai. "Gue takut aja lo nanti kangen sama gue kan susah kalo kita beda kampus. Nah lebih praktis kalo kita satu kampus." Niat Sehun sih bercanda, gak nyangka Kai bakal balesnya serius._

 _"Ayah gue nyuruh gue masuk kampus yang standarnya tinggi Hun, lo gapapa emangnya?"_

 _"Kan ada lo yang ngajarin gue." Kata Sehun._

 _"Kapan sih gue gak ngajarin lo?"_

 _"Emang gue sebego itu apa?" Kata Sehun gak terima._

 _"Gue gak bilang gitu sih, tapi yah bisa lo pikirin sendiri lah."_

 _"Sialan lo Kai." Abis itu mereka cuma diem. Diem yang bener-bener nyaman kaya besok gak akan ada apa-apa yang harus diperjuangin lagi._

* * *

Sehun cuma senyum ngingetnya. Dulu dia cuma anak bule nyasar yang gak bisa bahasa Korea sama sekali, gak ngarep juga bakal dapet temen sedeket Kai. Bahkan mereka masih deket sampe sekarang. Kadang dia mikir, _kalo gak ketemu Kai, bakal kaya apa gue sekarang?_ Jadi cepet-cepet Sehun make sepatunya lagi dan balik ke asrama. Ibunya cuma bisa natep Sehun bingung saking buru-burunya Sehun buat balik ke asrama.

* * *

Sementara Kai juga moodnya jadi jelek sejak dia mikir Sehun ngehindarin dia. Di asrama kalo gak ada Sehun rasanya Kai mati gaya. Bingung mau ngajak ngobrol siapa. Sebenernya banyak temen yang lain, tapi kalo bukan Sehun rasanya beda ya. Jadi Kai ngambil gitarnya dan mainin gitar di balkon kamarnya.

 _ **Why you gotta hug me like that**_ _ **every time you see me?**_

 _ **Why you always making me laugh swear you're catching feelings**_

 _ **I loved you from the start**_  
 _ **So it breaks my heart**_

 _ **When you say I'm just a friend to you**_  
 _ **'Cause friends don't do the things we do**_  
 _ **Everybody knows you love me too**_  
 _ **Tryna be careful with the words I use**_  
 _ **I say it cause I'm dying to**_  
 _ **I'm so much more than just a friend to you**_

 _ **When there's other people around**_  
 _ **You never wanna kiss me**_  
 _ **You tell me it's too late to hang out**_  
 _ **And you say you miss me**_

 _ **And I loved you from the start**_  
 _ **So it breaks my heart**_

"Halah malah jadi baper." Jadi Kai nyimpen gitarnya. Kai sebenernya kepikiran kata Chanyeol, masalah Ayahnya. Kai tau kalo Sehun sama dia gak bisa dipaksain sekali pun nanti Sehun nerima Kai. Kai juga ngerti sih bakal jauh diluar kemampuan dia kalo minta Ayahnya untuk setuju masalah dia sama Sehun. Tapi untuk sekarang Kai gak mau mikirin itu dulu.

Kai denger pintu kamarnya ada yang ngetok, gak mungkin temen seasramanya, karena mereka pasti bakal langsung masuk aja ke kamarnya Kai gak pake ketok dulu. Jadi Kai buru-buru ngebuka pintu buat tau siapa yang dateng. _Panjang umur,_ pikir Kai. Baru aja dia mikirin Ayahnya dan sekarang orangnya udah ada di depan dia.

"Ayah." Kata Kai sambil bungkukkin badannya.

Ayah Kai langsung masuk ke kamar Kai, Kai juga nutup pintu setelah ayahnya masuk. Kai langsung ngambil kursi belajar buat tempat duduk Ayahnya, "Silahkan duduk dulu Yah." Tapi Ayahnya masih berdiri, sekarang ngadep ke arah Kai.

"Ayah mau kamu tinggal di rumah mulai sekarang. Kamu akan selalu diantar dan dijemput supir kalo mau ke kampus." Kata Ayahnya tenang. Kai tau ini masalah penting karena Ayahnya gak berbasa-basi lagi.

"Maaf Yah, tapi nilaiku gak turun sama sekali, kenapa aku harus tinggal dirumah?"

Ayahnya ngehela nafas, Kai mulai takut. Keliatan banget Ayahnya nahan emosi. "Jongin, gak ada satu ayah pun di dunia ini yang mau masa depan anaknya hancur. Kamu paling tau kalo Ayah akan ngelakuin apa aja supaya kamu dapetin yang terbaik. Dan menurut Ayah akan lebih baik kalo kamu tinggal di rumah dari pada disini."

"Aku ngerti kalo Ayah mungkin gak suka aku tinggal di asrama, tapi kita udah punya kesepakatan kan?"

Muka Ayah Jongin udah merah nahan emosi, "Ayah gak mau anak Ayah satu-satunya jadi gay! Suka atau engga kamu bakal tinggal di rumah di bawah pengawasan Ayah langsung. Gak ada main-main musik apa lagi gaul sama anak bule itu." Ayahnya ngehela nafas, "Apa kata Ayah tentang jaga sikap? Kenapa kamu malah bikin kecewa Ayah?" Kai cuma bisa diem aja, dia masih kaget ternyata Ayahnya tau masalah dia sama Sehun. "Ini kesempatan terakhir buat kamu Jongin, jangan sampe bikin Ayah kecewa lagi."

Jongin cuma ngikutin Ayahnya yang jalan keluar gedung asrama, kaya gak cukup kedatangan Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba, Kai liat Sehun baru masuk gerbang asrama mereka, _jadi bener Sehun ngehindarin gue?,_ pikir Kai.

* * *

 ** _Tell me, is it good or bad?_**

 ** _This is the hardest part to write so far, so I really hope you guys enjoy to read this part_**

 ** _Hope you guys like it, really :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Udah seminggu sejak Sehun ngeliat Kai dibawa pulang sama Ayahnya. Seminggu juga Sehun gak bisa bareng sama Kai, _chat_ Sehun gak dibales, telpon Sehun gak diangkat, mau nyamperin Kai pun rasanya susah. Setiap ngeliat Sehun, Kai kaya pura-pura gak liat dan pura-pura gak denger kalo dipanggil atau malah balik arah. Sehun sendiri gak ngerti kenapa Kai kaya gitu, kemaren Kai bilang tiga kata yang bikin Sehun uring-uringan terus seminggu ini ngehindarin Sehun, mau Kai apa sebenernya?

Kai juga udah gak pernah ke _base camp_ lagi, Sehun sempet nanyain Chanyeol masalah kabar dari Kai, tapi Chanyeol malah bales, "Mungkin seharusnya lo nyamperin Kai dan nanyain sendiri kabarnya daripada ngehindarin dia Hun."

Sehun gak ngerti, siapa yang ngehindarin siapa? Emangnya siapa yang gak bales _chat?_ Siapa yang gak ngangkat telpon? Siapa yang pura-pura gak denger kalo dipanggil? Kaya sekarang, Sehun udah nungguin Kai selesai di depan kelasnya dari satu jam yang lalu. Sehun sengaja bolos satu mata kuliah supaya bisa ngomong sama Kai, tapi begitu keluar, Kai malah langsung lari ke parkiran trus masuk ke mobil yang Sehun perhatiin selalu ada buat nganter dan jemput Kai dari kampus.

Sehun yang cape abis ngejar Kai mutusin untuk ke _base camp_ sebelum balik ke asrama. Asrama sepi banget kalo gak ada Kai, gak ada yang diajakin ngobrol, gak ada yang diajakin nyanyi bareng, gak ada yang dipeluk. Ini sejarah terlama mereka gak saling ngobrol, biasanya kalo Kai lagi disuruh Ayahnya ikut pelatihan macem-macem pun mereka bakal sempetin buat ngobrol di telpon. Sehun ngerasa aneh aja, semacem kangen.

 _Base camp_ kosong, kayanya Chanyeol belum beres kelas. Cuma ada gitar yang biasa dimainin Kai. Waktu pindah dari asrama kemaren Kai ninggalain gitarnya, entah sengaja atau engga. Penjaga asrama yang nemuin gitarnya langsung ngasih ke Sehun, dianggap Sehun yang paling deket sama Kai pasti bisa buat ngasih gitarnya ke Kai. Sehun bukan orang yang tau banget masalah musik atau bisa mainin alat musik. Sehun cuma dengerin musik kalo Kai yang nyuruh atau Kai yang mainin musiknya. Kai pernah nyoba untuk ngajarin Sehun main gitar, tapi Sehun langsung nyerah begitu tangannya kapalan. Sehun sengaja nyimpen gitar ini di _base camp, in case_ Kai mau mainin gitar ini lagi, dia gak perlu ke asrama dulu untuk ngambil gitarnya.

"Kangen Kai ya?" Suara Chanyeol gak ada nada ngeledek kaya biasanya, bener-bener cuma nanya.

"Keliatan banget ya Chan?"

"Lumayan."

"Lo kaya Seulgi deh, kalo ditanya serius pasti jawabnya lumayan." Sehun ngedengus sebel.

"Bagus lah, siapa tau jodoh kan?"

"Serius deh Chan, Kai gak ngasih kabar juga ke elo?"

"Engga, padahal dia janji mau buatin musik buat lagu yang udah gue bikin liriknya."

Ngerasa percuma ada di kampus, Sehun mutusin buat balik ke asrama, "Dia pasti nepatin janjinya, tunggu aja." Chanyeol cuma ngangguk aja sambil ngambil gitarnya, "Gue balik duluan ya Chan." Kata Sehun sambil make tasnya.

"Yuk dianter sama om." Kata Chanyeol pake nada bercandanya yang biasa.

"Sorry om, gue full di booking Kai." Chanyeol cuma ketawa aja dengernya, _seengganya Sehun masih bisa bercanda._

* * *

Seminggu ini Kai bener-bener berusaha buat ngilangin Sehun dari pikirannya. Susah? Jelas aja, lebih dari tiga belas tahun mereka bareng, gak ada hari tanpa dengerin suara satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba dalam satu minggu harus ngilangin semua kebiasaan yang mereka lakuin bareng. Biasanya berangkat sama pulang kuliah bareng Sehun, sekarang bareng supir, biasa makan bareng Sehun, sekarang makan sendiri atau sama Ayahnya kalo Ayahnya gak lembur.

Bukannya Kai gak tau kalo Sehun berusaha ngomong sama dia seminggu ini, tapi Kai gak mau denger. Mereka udah temenan lama dan cuma gara-gara tiga kata Sehun ngejauhin dia. Kai marah. Sementara Kai berusaha buat jadi _gentleman_ yang gak mau ngeboongin perasaannya atau pun persahabatannya sama Sehun, Sehun malah jadi pengecut dan ngehindarin Kai. Kai juga bisa ngehindarin Sehun. Kai juga mau buktiin ke Sehun kalo gak ada Sehun pun Kai masih bisa hidup.

Kai bisa sih hidup, tapi ya gini aja. Gak ada yang maksa Kai makan sayur. Gak ada yang bisa diajakin bercanda. Temen cerita aja Kai gak punya. Sejak ngeliat Sehun di depan asrama sebelum Kai pulang, Kai mutusin untuk gak akan ganggu Sehun lagi dan fokus untuk bikin bangga Ayahnya. Jadi waktu sampe dirumah dan Ayahnya nuker ponsel Kai pake ponsel baru yang cuma bisa ngehubungin orang-orang tertentu aja, Kai gak masalah. Dia pikir itu bisa bikin dia lebih gampang ngelupain Sehun. Tapi sialnya Sehun malah ngedeketin Kai lagi. Kai tambah marah. Sebenernya apa sih maunya Sehun? Kemaren ngehindarin Kai, trus sekarang malah ngedeketin Kai lagi.

Tinggal dirumah pun bikin Kai bener-bener stress, setiap pulang kuliah dia harus ikut pelatihan yang udah disiapin Ayahnya. Kai ngerasa balik ke jaman SMA, waktunya cuma dipake buat tidur, makan sama belajar, bedanya sekarang gak ada Sehun yang bakal ngajakin dia main kalo lagi bosen.

Kaya sekarang ini, Kai lagi nungguin supirnya jemput di taman fakultasnya. Biasanya dia sama Chanyeol bakal main gitar disini, pas dibawah pohon tempat dia duduk sekarang kalo bosen main gitar di _base camp._ Gak biasanya supirnya telat jemput, tapi supir juga manusia kan?

"Belum jadi CEO aja udah susah ya buat nemuin lo." Kai keasikkan bengong sampe gak sadar ada yang duduk disebelah dia, tapi Kai masih marah kan? "Gue gak ngerti kenapa lo ngehindarin gue Kai?" Sehun berusaha buat nahan emosinya.

Kai ngomong dari sela giginya, "Bukan gue yang mulai."

"Oh jadi gue yang mulai? Coba sebutin kapan gue pernah ngehindarin lo Kai?"

"Balik ke rumah kata lo waktu itu? Huh." Kai ngedengus, "Gue liat kok malem itu lo balik ke asrama."

Sehun ketawa miris, "Gue balik ke rumah kok, gue butuh waktu mikir, sendirian. Trus gue sadar, gue bisa terlambat kalo gue nunggu nanti buat ngasih tau lo kalo gue juga suka sama lo, _in romantic way Kai, I love you too._ " Kai diem aja, mukanya kaya yang mikir banget, "Ternyata gue beneran terlambat, begitu gue sampe asrama, lo malah dibawa balik sama Ayah lo. Makanya gue coba buat ngehubungin lo Kai, gue nge _chat_ tapi gak lo bales, gue telpon gak lo angkat, gue coba nemuin lo di kelas aja lo ngehindar."

"Gue gak ngerti maksud lo Hun. Jadi lo gak ngehindarin gue?" Kai harusnya marah kan? Tapi kalo Sehun ngomongnya gitu, Kai harus bales gimana?

"Selama 6 semester IPK lo lurus 3,9 tapi masalah kaya gini aja gak ngerti." Sehun ketawa liat muka Kai yang kebingungan, jarang banget kan bisa liat Kai bingung gini?

Kai gemes sendiri gara-gara Sehun cuma ketawa, "Supir gue bisa jemput kapan aja Hun. Serius dong, gue lagi ga mood bercanda nih."

"Duh Kai sayang," Kata Sehun sambil nyenderin kepala di bahu Kai, huh kangen, "gampangnya ya, lo suka sama gue, gue suka sama lo, nah kalo pasangan normal yang cewek cowok sih langsung pacaran, kan kita cowok sama cowok nih, gue sih maunya kita juga pacaran, tapi karena lo jadi anak pingitan sekarang, kayanya bakalan susah ya?"

"Eh gak bisa gitu lah kita pacaran juga harusnya." Kok Kai malah panik?

Sehun ketawa aja, terus negakin badannya lagi ngadep Kai, "Oke, kita pacaran juga."

"Serius?" Kai masih gak percaya.

Sehun ngecup pipi kanan Kai, "Serius dong." Kata Sehun sambil berdiri dan make tasnya, "Gue masuk kelas dulu ya Kai sayang. Salam buat calon ayah mertua." Kata Sehun sambil ngasih Kai _fly kiss._

Kai masih gak percaya, _damn! K_ _ok gak ada romantis-romantisnya sih mereka jadian?_

* * *

Kai pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan bahagia, dia ngikutin pelatihan hari ini sambil senyum-senyum. Namanya juga orang jatuh cinta kan? Pelatihnya sampe pengen nanya Kai sakit apa engga tapi gak jadi pas inget itu bukan salah satu tanggung jawabnya.

Gak beda sama Kai, Ayahnya pun lagi punya mood bagus hari ini. Mereka makan malem kaya biasa, bedanya kalo mood Ayahnya lagi bagus Kai bakalan diajakin ngobrol macem-macem dan sedikit bercanda.

"Kamu inget gak anaknya Mr. Jung, Krystal namanya. Dia seumuran sama kamu, tadi Mr. Jung bilang kalo anaknya itu dapet beasiswa pasca sarjana di Vancouver, hebatnya lagi dia ngebiayain kuliah sarjananya sendiri. Dia bener-bener ngebangun usahanya sendiri dari awal, berprestasi juga anaknya di kampus." Biasanya kalo Ayahnya udah muji-muji anak orang di depannya Kai cuma bisa senyum kepaksa. Tapi karena Kai lagi seneng hari ini jadi Kai senyum beneran, tapi karena Sehun sama dia udah resmi jadian. Bodo amat masalah Ayah atau anak temen Ayahnya, ntar aja dipikirin kalo udah deket _deadline._ "Nah Ayah mau ngenalin kamu ke Krystal, karena rencananya Ayah juga Mr. Jung mau ngejodohin kalian berdua." Ayahnya ngomong gitu masih dengan senyum, kaya dia abis ngomong kalo besok cuaca cerah jadi Kai boleh main sama Sehun.

"Ngejodohin Yah? Maksud Ayah gimana?" Kenapa ya hari ini Kai susah banget nangkep maksud dari omongan orang?

"Ayah pikir kamu butuh istri yang mandiri secara finansial dan juga istri yang punya prestasi jadi keturunan kamu juga terjamin kualitasnya. Kebetulan Mr. Jung punya anak yang kriterianya cocok buat kamu. Krystal itu cantik, Ayah yakin kamu suka juga sama dia."

"Tapi Yah, apa gak terlalu jauh, maksudku, aku juga masih harus nyelesaiin pendidikanku dulu, terus belajar ngambil alih perusahaan. Apa gak terlalu cepet kalo kita ngomongin masalah perjodohan sekarang?" Kai baru aja jadian sama Sehun, gak lucu kalo udah harus mikirin perjodohan kan?

"Kamu kan sebentar lagi nerusin pasca sarjana kamu di Vancouver, Krystal juga begitu. Nanti kalian akan tinggal berdua disana, bener-bener cuma berdua. Gak lucu dong kalo kalian belum saling kenal? Emang bener kalo untuk pernikahan masih jauh, tapi gak ada salahnya kan kalo kalian saling kenal lebih cepat kan?"

"Aku ngikutin mau Ayah aja kalo gitu." _Damn! Trus Sehun gimana?_ Pikir Kai

"Baguslah," Ayahnya mulai berdiri untuk ninggalin meja makan, "Ayah udah bilang untuk jaga sikap kan Jongin? Ayah pikir kamu gak perlu dikasih tau berkali-kali kalo kamu ada di bawah pengawasan Ayah langsung sekarang." Ayahnya langsung ninggalin Kai menuju ke kamarnya.

 _Double damn! Pasti Ayah udah tau,_ pikir Kai. _Terus gue sama Sehun gimana dong? Kawin lari aja gitu?_

* * *

 ** _Thank you for always reading this fiction and fyi, I always read your review one by one, you can send me a PM if you want to have some conversation with me :)_**

 ** _So, tell me, is it good enough?_**

 ** _Feel free to blame me_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Setelah Ayahnya ngomongin masalah perjodohan, Kai bener-bener mikir keras supaya dia masih bisa tetep bareng Sehun. Kai yakin banget sih, se-gak suka gimana pun Ayahnya sama Sehun, beliau gak akan bener-bener ngejauhin Kai sama Sehun. Walaupun keliatannya nyebelin banget, Kai tau kalo Ayahnya itu sayang sama dia. Makanya beliau kekeuh banget supaya Kai ngikutin semua yang dia mau. Ayahnya cuma mau Kai bisa lebih sukses dari dia, bisa hidup enak sampe tua, bisa punya keluarga yang utuh.

Kai mutusin buat tetep nekat pacaran sama Sehun, kan Ayahnya juga udah bilang kalo masalah nikah masih jauh. Sekarang sih Kai sama Sehun aja dulu, kalo emang nanti bener-bener gak boleh baru deh Kai pikirin gimana caranya buat kawin lari.

Kai sekarang lagi sarapan sama Ayahnya. Ini pertama kali mereka sarapan bareng lagi sejak Kai pindah dari asrama. Ayahnya emang mau ke Jepang buat tiga hari, ada urusan bisnis katanya. Sebenernya Kai juga disuruh ngikut, itung-itung kenalan sama rekan-rekan bisnis Ayahnya, tapi Kai nolak. Alesannya ada kuliah yang gak bisa ditinggal, ada kuis yang gak bisa susulan, ada tugas yang harus dikumpulin, banyak lah pokoknya. Yang penting dia gak usah ikut Ayahnya ke Jepang, Kai males. Alesan, sebenernya sih Kai pengen jalan sama Sehun, kan mumpung gak ada Ayahnya.

"Jongin minta izin untuk gak ikut pelatihan hari ini Yah. Boleh kan?" Kai sebenernya pengen tau, toleransi Ayahnya itu sebesar apa sih?

Sesuai perkiraan Kai, Ayahnya natep dia gak suka, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Jongin gak ada baju yang pantes buat nanti _dinner_ kita sama keluarga Mr. Jung Yah, nah rencananya pulang kuliah Jongin mau beli kemeja atau mungkin jas baru. Sekalian kalo ada acara makan malem bareng kolega Ayah nanti Jongin gak harus beli lagi." _Ya tuhan maafin Kai harus boong sama Ayah._ Perdana boong sih, jadinya Kai masih gugup.

Diluar dugaan, Ayahnya malah ketawa, "Ayah kira kamu mau main sama anak bule itu. Kenapa kamu gak ke toko langganan Ayah aja?"

"Waah Jongin nanti ketinggalan jaman dong Yah? Kan gaya pakaian kita juga beda. Lagian toko langganan Ayah kan mahal, Jongin tuh mau cari toko-toko murah yang barangnya bagus. Makanya Jongin gak yakin jam 7 udah nyampe rumah."

"Kamu ini bisa aja ngeledekin gaya Ayahnya." Kata Ayah Kai, masih sambil ketawa geli.

"Oh iya Yah, Jongin juga sekalian izin mau bawa motor ya. Toko tempat Jongin mau belanja kan jalannya sempit, repot pasti kalo harus nyari parkir mobil dulu."

"Yaudah terserah kamu aja. Yang penting kamu inget untuk jaga sikap selama Ayah pergi."

"Baik Yah."

* * *

Sekarang Kai lagi nungguin Sehun keluar kelas, kebetulan jadwal hari ini Kai selesai duluan.

"Oi Hun." Kai manggil Sehun.

"Kaaai." Bales Sehun, "tumben banget jemput gue, biasanya harus gue yang nyamperin ke _base camp._ " Kata Sehun sambil nyamperin Kai.

"Gantian lah, lagian aku mau minta dianterin beli kemeja." Kata Kai waktu Sehun udah nyampe didepan dia.

"Oh jadi aku kamu nih sekarang kita?" Sehun kadang-kadang emang suka nyebelin.

"Loh emang salah? Masa sama pacar sendiri gue elo ngomongnya."

"Oh jadi aku pacar kamu nih sekarang?" Sehun itu kalo lagi nyebelin emang parah banget.

"Mau nganterin gak? Kalo engga aku sendiri aja." Kai ngebalikin badan ninggalin Sehun.

Sehun malah ketawa sambil ngejar Kai. Begitu sejajar Sehun langsung ngegandeng Kai, "Jangan ngambek dong."

"Kamu kan gak pacaran sama cewek yang kalo digoda gitu aja ngambek Hun." Kata Kai sambil ketawa geli, diem-diem seneng juga Sehun ngegandeng tangannya.

"Iya deh. Eh emang kamu gak dijemput? Terus kalo ketauan Ayah kamu gimana?"

"Aku bawa motor hari ini, Ayahku juga ke Jepang tiga hari, jadi kita bebas. Aku juga mau nginep di asrama kamu lah sampe besok."

"Nginep apaan? Emang udah minta izin?"

"Emang siapa yang berani ngelarang?"

"Eh iya juga. _The goddess_ Kim Jongin, calon CEO Kim _Enterprise._ Semut aja gak berani nyenggol kan ya?" Sehun seneng banget ngegodain Jongin masalah calon CEO ini.

"Terserah kamu aja deh yang calon pendamping calon CEO Kim _Enterprise._ " Udah lama juga mereka gak bercanda begini kan, goda-godi satu sama lain. Gak kerasa mereka udah nyampe di parkiran.

"Pake nih helmnya." Kata Kai sambil ngasihin helm ke Sehun.

"Pakein doong." Kata Sehun manja.

Kai sih udah kebal sama nada apa pun yang dipake Sehun, "Pake sendiri lah, udah gede juga." Kai nyimpen helm Sehun di atas motornya sementara dia make helmnya sendiri.

"Aku gak mau make sendiri ah. Pokoknya kalo kita kecelakaan trus aku jatoh abis itu aku gegar otak atau mati salah kamu ya gak mau makein aku helm."

Kai ngedengus males, "Iya iya. Sini deketan."

Sehun cuma ngasih senyum lebar trus ngedeketin Kai, "Kamu itu udah gede, kok masih aja manja gini sih Hun?" Kata Kai sambil masangin helm Sehun.

Belum sempet juga Sehun bales udah ada yang nyorakin, "Duh _get a room please_ , tolong kasianin jomblo macem gue." Teriak Baekhyun sambil lewat.

Sehun sama Kai ketawa aja nanggepinnya, _nanti aja gue manas-manasin Baekhyun lagi di asrama,_ pikir Sehun.

* * *

Mereka udah sampe di toko baju yang dimaksud Kai. Kai sengaja ngajak Sehun karena biasanya selera _fashion_ nya Sehun lebih bagus, walau pun dia lebih sering minjem bajunya Kai.

"Kamu mau nyari baju apa emangnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kemeja gitu, yang _casual,_ buat acara _dinner_ sama temennya Ayah Hun. Menurut kamu bagusnya model gimana?"

" _Dinner_ ya? Mau dijodohin kali kamu. Kalo mau dijodohin harus yang ganteng ah, biar gak kecewa calon mertuanya." Sehun ngejawab asal.

"Kok tau aja sih kamu?" Kai heran sendiri, padahal dia belum mau ngasih tau Sehun hari ini, besok mungkin.

"Ngasal tadinya, eh gak taunya bener." Kata Sehun masih cuek.

"Terus kamu gapapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Ya kenapa-kenapa lah Kai sayang. Gimana bisa gapapa kalo pacar kamu dijodohin sama orang lain?" Kata Sehun pake nada bercandanya.

"Maafin aku ya." Kata Kai lagi.

"Bukan salah kamu juga sih. Eh orang yang mau dijodohin sama kamu cewek apa cowok?" Tanya Sehun.

"Cewek Hun." Begitu Kai ngejawab gitu Sehun malah ketawa, "Kok kamu ketawa sih?" Kai suka heran sama selera humornya Sehun.

"Lucu lah, orang kamu gay, ya jelas menang aku dari pada dia." Kata Sehun masih ketawa geli. Kai cuma geleng-geleng kepala aja sama tanggepan Sehun. "Ayo cepet cari bajunya, biar bisa cepet balik ke asrama." Kata Sehun semangat.

"Cariin dong yang cocok, aku nunggu di deket ruang ganti aja." Kata Kai. Enaknya belanja sama Sehun itu Kai gak perlu ikut muter-muter nyari baju yang cocok, dia tinggal diem di deket ruang ganti trus Sehun bakal nyamperin dia dengan beberapa baju yang dianggep cocok, Kai tinggal nyobain bajunya. Kalo gak ada yang cocok mereka tinggal pindah ke toko lain. Makanya tiap Kai yang belanja malah Sehun yang cape.

"Oke pacar." Kata Sehun sambil kabur sebelum Kai ngomong macem-macem.

Sebenernya Kai gak enak sama Sehun, ini baru hari kedua mereka jadian, tapi Sehun harus udah tau masalah perjodohan Kai. Sehun emang keliatannya kaya seneng-seneng aja tadi, tapi Kai tau kalo Sehun pasti bakal kepikiran juga. Kaya waktu Kai nembak Sehun aja, ternyata Sehun mikirin dia juga kan? Gimana pun caranya Kai harus berhasil bikin perjodohan itu batal. Kalo gak batal Kai gak tau lagi gimana caranya ngelawan Ayahnya, gak berani juga sih dia ngelawan Ayahnya.

"Eh pacar, nih coba pake, aku milihin ini supaya kamu gak terlalu ganteng." Kata Sehun sambil nyerahin beberapa potong baju buat Kai.

Kai keliatan mikir, "Bisa apa aku gak keliatan ganteng?" Katanya sambil masuk ke ruang ganti.

Kai geli sendiri denger balesan Sehun, "Ya gak bisa sih. Namanya juga usaha."

* * *

Selesai belanja mereka langsung pulang ke asrama, Kai gak mau makan diluar karena dia maunya dimasakkin Sehun. Sebenernya Sehun gak jago-jago banget masaknya, standar anak kuliahan yang tinggal di asrama, kaya masak telor atau makanan kaleng. Tapi namanya juga dimasakkin pacar sendiri kan? Pasti enak aja gak sih?

"Emang kamu mau makan apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Apa aja yang kamu masakkin aku makan deh." Kata Kai sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehun ngedengus sebel, "Awas aja kalo gak dimakan sayurannya." Gumam Sehun.

Selesai mandi Kai nyamperin Sehun yang lagi nyimpen masakkannya di meja makan. Kai ngernyitin dahinya gak suka. "Kok sayur semua sih?"

"Kan tadi kamu bilangnya 'Apa aja yang kamu masakkin aku makan deh'" Kata Sehun sambil ngikutin cara Kai ngomong tadi.

"Yaa kan kamu tau aku gak suka sayur Hun."

"Yaa kan kamu tau aku sukanya masak sayur Kai sayang." Kata Sehun gak mau kalah.

"Kalo urusan rumah tangga tolong jangan diomongin di dapur orang ya. Kasianin yang jomblo." Kata Baekhyun sambil lewat, tadinya sih mau ngambil minum, tapi karena liat Kai sama Sehun jadi males juga.

"Iri aja sih Baek." Jawab Sehun. Seneng banget Sehun bisa ngeledekin Baekhyun sekarang. Sehun ngeliat ke arah Kai, "Jadi mau dimakan gak?"

"Makan lah, tapi suapin."

"Dasar bayi gede." Sehun ngedengus sebel, tapi tetep ngambilin makan buat Kai juga.

Kai cuma nyengir aja denger omongan Sehun. Emang bener kan dia bayi gede?

* * *

Selesai makan mereka nyanyi-nyanyi di kamar Sehun, gak mungkin di kamar Kai lagi kan? Padahal di sana banyak kenangannya hmm.

 _ **Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

 ** _Boy I hear you in my dreams_**  
 ** _I feel your whisper across the sea_**  
 ** _I keep you with me in my heart_**  
 ** _You make it easier when life gets hard_**

 ** _I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_**  
 ** _Lucky to have been where I have been_**  
 ** _Lucky to be coming home again_**

Dari awal Kai yang nyanyi sendiri, kan semua juga tau kalo suara Sehun gak sebagus itu, tapi bagian lagu yang ini Sehun suka banget, jadi dia ikut nyanyi.

 _ **They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
**_

"Jelek gitu suara kamu, ancur kan lagunya." Kata Kai ngeledek Sehun.

"Jelek-jelek gini suka juga kaaan?"

"Suka laah. Kalo engga ngapain dikejar sampe segininya." Kata Kai trus nyium dahi Sehun. "Kok muka kamu merah gitu Hun?" Kata Kai begitu liat muka Sehun.

Sehun kesel lah, siapa lagi coba yang bisa bikin mukanya merah, "Kaaaaai." Kai cuma ketawa aja nanggepinnya.

* * *

Cape nyanyi-nyanyi mereka tiduran di kasur Sehun. Kali ini perdana setelah mereka resmi jadian.

"Udah lama banget ya gak kaya gini?" Kata Sehun pelan yang dijawab Kai pake deheman. "Kai." Panggil Sehun, Kai cuma jawab pake deheman lagi. "Kai sayaaaang." Kata Sehun sambil meluk Kai.

Kai bales meluk Sehun, "Kenapa Sehun sayaaaang?"

"Aku gapapa loh kalo kamu emang dijodohin sama Ayah kamu." Kata Sehun pelan. Bohong sih kalo Sehun bilang gapapa. Siapa sih yang gak kenapa-kenapa kalo pacarnya dijodohin sama orang lain? Tapi kan Sehun juga ngerti kalo Kai gak mungkin ngelawan Ayahnya. Sehun ngerti banget kalo perintah Ayahnya itu mutlak buat Kai.

Kai ngehela nafas, "Aku gak mau ngomongin masalah ini dulu Hun."

Mereka diem lama sebelum Sehun jawab, "Aku cuma pengen ngasih tau kamu aja, takutnya nanti kamu kepikiran dan kita gak bisa sedeket sekarang."

"Omongan kamu ngelantur deh, apa coba yang bisa bikin kita gak bisa sedeket sekarang?"

Sehun lama banget gak jawab lagi, sampe Kai pikir Sehun udah tidur. "Kalo kamu lupa, kamu harus S2 di Kanada Kai sayang."

Jujur sih, Kai lupa. Kaya gini sama Sehun, cuma berdua bikin Kai gak mau mikirin masalah dia sama Ayahnya, masalah perjodohan dia, apa lagi masalah S2, entah gimana kalo Sehun tau Kai bakal tinggal berdua sama orang yang dijodohin sama dia nanti di Kanada.

* * *

Alarm di ponsel Sehun bunyi. Mereka emang sama-sama ada kuliah pagi hari ini jadi Sehun sengaja masang alarm. Sehun tau banget kalo bangunin Kai susah, tapi hari ini Sehun juga males banget buat bangun, males buat ke kampus.

"Kai banguuuun." Kata Sehun sambil nyoba lepasin tangan Kai yang ngelingker di badannya.

"Bolos aja." Kata Kai pelan dan tetep gak ngelepasin tangannya dari Sehun.

"Yaudah deh, aku juga males masuk." Dan mereka pun tidur lagi. Bodo amat deh kalo ada jadwal kuliah yang gak boleh kelewat. Buat hari ini aja, mereka mau males-malesan berdua. Gak ada yang bisa jamin kan kalo besok mereka bisa berdua kaya gini lagi?

* * *

Hari ini Ayah Kai pulang. Tapi karena Ayahnya gak sempet pulang ke rumah, mereka pun janjian untuk ketemuan langsung di rumah Mr. Jung. Sesuai janji Ayahnya kalo hari ini Kai bakal dikenalin sama calon jodohnya. Krystal, Kai sempet _googling_ tentang calon orang yang mau dijodohin sama dia, itu juga suruhan Sehun. Kalo kata Sehun mereka harus mastiin kalo Krystal itu emang gak akan menang dari Sehun. Kai senyum geli kalo inget alesan Sehun. Katanya dia gapapa kalo Kai dijodohin, tapi tetep penasaran juga sama orang yang dijodohin sama Kai.

Gak kerasa Kai udah sampe di rumah Mr. Jung, Kai juga liat kalo Ayahnya baru keluar mobil. Kai turun dari mobil dan nyapa Ayahnya, tapi Ayahnya cuma bilang, "Jaga sikap, Jongin."

Kai cuma ngehela nafas pasrah sambil ngangguk.

Rumah Mr. Jung sama aja kaya rumah temen-temen Ayahnya Kai yang pernah mereka datengin sebelumnya. Luas, banyak patung-patung yang kayanya mahal padahal bentuknya gak bagus-bagus banget, banyak lukisan-lukisan abstrak yang pasti harganya mahal juga, Kai gak ngerti kenapa mereka suka banget ngabisin uang buat sesuatu yang bentuknya aja gak jelas.

"Waah Mr. Kim selamat datang." Kata Mr. Jung nyambut mereka di ruang tamu. "Bagaimana Jepang?" Katanya sambil menjabat tangan Ayahnya Kai.

"Begitu saja. Tetap tak tertebak." Trus mereka ketawa, Kai gak ngerti dimana lucunya, "Ah iya kenalkan," Kata Ayahnya sambil menyuruh Kai ngulurin tangannya, "Ini Jongin anakku satu-satunya."

"Terakhir kali kuliat dia masih membawa mobil-mobilan kemana-mana dan sekarang sudah menyaingi ketampanan Ayahnya ya?" Kata Mr. Jung. Kai sih cuma ketawa aja, _menyaingi? Gantengan Ayah dong? Enak aja,_ pikir Kai.

"Ayo langsung ke ruang makan saja. Krystal sudah menyiapkan makan malam kita untuk malam ini." Kai ngikutin Ayahnya dan Mr. Jung yang jalan di depan. "Pasti kamu gak akan kecewa Jongin, masakan Krystal itu enak sekali." Kata Mr. Jung lagi yang dibales Kai dengan senyum. Malem ini Kai udah niat buat merhatiin celah mana aja yang bisa dilewatin supaya perjodohannya bisa dibatalin. Kalo bisa pihak Mr. Jung yang ngebatalin, biar Kai gak kena marah Ayahnya.

Sampai di ruang makan Kai liat Krystal, secantik yang dia liat waktu _googling_ sama Sehun. Tapi tetep lah Sehun yang paling cantik kalo buat Kai. Kai kenalan sama Krystal lalu mereka mulai makan malemnya. Baru waktu _dessert_ mereka mulai ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Melihat kalian berdua cocok begini rasanya aku ingin cepat menimang cucu." Kata Mr. Jung.

"Ayaah." Kata Krystal, ngerajuk.

Mr. Jung ketawa aja ditegur anaknya, "Kenapa kamu gak ajak Jongin keliling? Kalian pasti mau ngobrol lebih bebas kan?" Kata Mr. Jung lagi.

Duh Jongin males berduaan aja, mau ngomongin apa juga dia sama si Krystal ini. Dan sialnya Krystal setuju, "Baik Yah. Kami permisi dulu." Kata Krystal sambil berdiri, jadilah Kai ngikut berdiri juga, dia kan harus jadi anak baik. "Ayo Jongin." Krystal jalan duluan supaya Jongin ngikutin dia.

Keluar ruang makan Krystal sama sekali gak nengok ke Jongin, dia terus jalan, Kai juga terus ngikutin aja. Jongin pengen tau sebenernya Krystal kaya apa? Gak mungkin sesempurna yang di _google_ kan?

Mereka sampe di taman belakang, sama kaya taman belakang dirumah Kai, bedanya disini lebih banyak bunga mawar. Krystal duduk di salah satu bangku panjang. Kai bingung harus duduk juga atau gimana?

"Lo mau berdiri disitu terus?" Kata Krystal tiba-tiba. Kai rada kaget, bisa juga Krystal ngomong gue elo, jadi Kai langsung duduk di sebelah Krystal.

"Oke gue males basa-basi." Kata Krystal sambil ngadep Kai, "Kim Jongin, _right_?"

"Kai. Panggil Kai aja."

"Oke terserah. Gue gak suka perjodohan ini." Kata Krystal.

Kai senyum aja, "Gue juga engga." Kata Kai.

"Tapi Ayah gue ngancem kalo gue gak nerima perjodohan ini usaha gue bakal ditutup semua sama dia, _hell_ gue ngebangun usaha itu susah payah, ya walau pun dia yang modalin, trus seenaknya aja gitu dia mau nutup semua usaha gue. Gue gak bisa nolak Kai." Kata Krystal diem sebentar, "Trus kalo lo kenapa gak suka perjodohan ini?" Tanya Krystal

Kai garuk kepalanya bingung, "Err gue gay dan gue udah punya pacar."

Krystal keliatan banget kaget mukanya, tapi dia cepet ngerubah ekspresinya lagi, "Wow calon CEO Kim _Enterprise_ gay." Abis itu Krystal malah ketawa.

"Sialan." Dan Kai ngegerutu kesel, "Udah lah ketawanya, kita mau gimana ini? Mau nerima aja perjodohan ini?"

Krystal berenti ketawa akhirnya, "Buat sekarang gue belum kepikiran sih, yang penting gue tau aja dulu kalo lo sependapat sama gue." Kai cuma ngangguk, diem-diem lega juga tau kalo Krystal berniat nolak perjodohan mereka. "Eh gue mau dong dikenalin sama pacar lo." Kata Krystal lagi.

Kai ngernyitin dahinya, "Mau ngapain? Entar lo naksir lagi."

Krystal ngedengus males, "Bisa dibilang kan gue sama pacar lo berbagi elo Kai, gak enak lah kalo gue gak minta izin dia. Siapa tau kedepannya ada skenario aneh-aneh yang harus kita lewatin." Kata Krystal.

"Skenario aneh gimana maksud lo?" Kata Kai bingung, cewek tuh kalo ngomong muternya jauh banget. Gak bisa langsung aja gitu?

"Duh Kai, _in case_ Ayah gue atau Ayah lo nyuruh kita dateng ke acara apa atau mungkin tampil di depan _public,_ kita kan harus keliatan mesra, nah kalo mau megang-megang lo kan gue harus minta izin dulu sama yang punya, _which is_ pacar lo."

Sekarang Kai yang ngedengus sebel, "Gue kan bukan barang yang bisa dipinjem-pinjem gitu." Kata Kai sambil ngeluarin ponselnya, "Minta nomor lo deh, ntar gue kasih tau kapan pacar gue bisa nemuin lo." _Well,_ seengganya nolak perjodohan ini bisa lebih gampang kan?

* * *

Sementara Sehun lagi nyoba ngalihin pikirannya tentang _Kai ketemu calon jodohnya hari ini_ dengan belajar. Setelah dua hari kemaren dia diajakin bolos sama Kai dan sekarang Sehun belajar. Kalo orang yang kenal Sehun pasti tau banget semales apa Sehun belajar.

Ponsel Sehun bunyi,

 _Incoming Call_

 _Gi Seul_

Sehun ngernyitin dahinya, "Hallo Gi."

Sehun ngejauhin ponselnya karena Seulgi teriak, "LO KEMANA AJA? DUA HARI GAK MASUK, GAK DIBAWA KABUR KAI KAN?"

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Gak usah tereak kenapa sih Gi? Gue di asrama kok."

"Trus kenapa lo bolos dua hari?" Akhirnya Seulgi ngomong pake volume normal.

"Kai ngajakin gue bolos." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Sehun Sehuun, Kai bolos IPnya masih bakal lurus 3,9 nah elo, masuk tiap hari aja dapetnya 3 mepet 2." Kata Seulgi ngasal.

"Gak mood bercanda gue Gi."

"Lo kenapa Hun? Kai ngapain elo?" Nada suara Seulgi berubah serius.

"Kai dijodohin sama anak temen Ayahnya, nah hari ini mereka ketemu." Kata Sehun.

"Ya ampun Hun, kok hidup lo kaya drama sih?" Kata Seulgi prihatin. "Tampang blasteran, trus ada pangeran kaya raya suka sama lo tapi pangeran kayanya dijodohin sama putri dari negri sebelah trus kalian nanti berjuang bers.." tuuut. Sehun matiin ponselnya. Sehun udah bilang kan kalo dia gak mood bercanda?

* * *

Pulang dari rumah Mr. Jung Ayah Kai manggil Kai buat ngomong di ruang keluarga mereka. Tapi dari tadi Ayahnya belum ngomong apa-apa, padahal Kai pengen cepet-cepet balik ke kamar, nelpon Sehun, trus cerita tentang Krystal.

"Ayah ngerti kalo kamu ada di _rebellion phase_ sekarang." Kata Ayahnya tiba-tiba.

"Maksud Ayah?" Kata Kai gak ngerti.

"Bohong sama Ayah, bolos kuliah, bolos pelatihan. Jongin, mungkin Ayah yang salah terlalu ngekang kamu, sampe anak bule itu ternyata suka sama kamu juga jadi kamu punya alesan untuk ngelawan Ayah, Ayah biarin kalian sekarang karena Ayah nganggap kamu tau kapan waktunya berhenti Jongin."

Kai diem lama, "Nama anak bule itu Sehun Ayah, dan Jongin itu serius sama Sehun. Jongin gak main-main. Ayah yang paling tau kalo Jongin nerima semua perintah Ayah karena itu permintaan terakhir Ibu kan?"

"Ayah anggap kamu gak pernah ngomong kalimat-kalimat tadi. Ayah tau kamu gak akan ngecewain Ayah lagi Jongin." Kata Ayahnya sambil berdiri buat ninggalin Jongin, tapi kali ini Jongin gak mau nyerah.

"Maaf Yah, tapi untuk urusan Sehun, Jongin gak akan nyerah." Kata Kai puas karena berhasil ngeluarin pendapat di depan Ayahnya.

"Bagus. Karena Ayah pun gak akan nyerah sampai kamu dapet yang terbaik. Kamu tau kan kalo suatu saat nanti kamu harus berhenti dan ninggalin _Sehun?_ "

* * *

 ** _How?_**

 ** _Do you guys like it?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Kai tau omongan Ayahnya bukan cuma anceman. Emang sih Ayahnya gak akan ngelakuin hal-hal drama kaya nyulik Sehun atau apa, tetep aja Kai harus nurutin kata Ayahnya. Tapi kalo untuk ngejauhin Sehun sekarang sih Kai gak sanggup. Seminggu kemaren gak ketemu aja nyiksanya udah kaya apa. Gimana kalo gak ketemu sama sekali?

Sekarang Kai kalo mau pulang selalu ke _base camp_ dulu buat ketemu Sehun. Dia sengaja nyuruh supirnya jemput kalo udah mepet-mepet jam pelatihan. Selain supaya bisa ketemu Sehun, lumayan buat nyingkat waktu pelatihan, males juga kalo lama-lama.

Kaya sekarang aja, Kai sama Sehun masih di _base camp_ padahal udah jam 6 sore. Chanyeol aja udah balik. Kai lagi ngerjain tugas yang dikasih mentornya kemaren dan bakal dikumpul nanti malem pas dia pelatihan lagi. Sehun? Kai nulis pake tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya dipeluk Sehun.

"Kamu gak pegel apa dipeluk gini sama aku?" Sehun mulai obrolan, gak tahan juga kali kelamaan diem.

"Pegel." Jawab Kai masih sambil nulis.

Sehun langsung negakkin badannya, "Kenapa gak bilaaaang?"

"Siapa yang suruh ngelepasin?" Tanya Kai sambil berenti nulis.

Sehun balik meluk Kai lagi, "Katanya pegeel?" Sehun udah pewe banget sih sama posisi gini. Udah tinggal tidur aja.

"Tapi nyaman." Kata Kai sambil balik nulis lagi.

Sehun gak jawab, dia juga nyaman banget posisi gini. Dipikir-pikir yang pegel kan Kai, kalo dia sih tinggal meluk aja.

"Kapan mau ketemu Krystal?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

Kai berenti nulis trus nyenderin punggungnya ke tembok yang ada di belakang mereka, Kai bales meluk Sehun, "Kamu siapnya kapan?"

"Besok aja. Besok kan hari Sabtu . Seulgi udah nagihin tanda tangannya mulu tuh."

"Ngapain Seulgi minta tanda tangan si Krystal?" Kai ngernyitin dahinya heran.

"Ngefans dia, waktu tau kamu dijodohinnya sama Krystal malah dia yang heboh. Bukannya belain aku, dia malah belain Krystal."

Kai ketawa aja, "Dia lebih suka aku sama Krystal gitu?"

"Iyaaaa, ngerti sih aku dia cuma bercanda, tapi kalo temen deketku aja gitu bilangnya, gimana orang lain?"

"Gak usah dengerin kata orang lah." Kata Kai, trus nyium dahinya Sehun. Dia baru sadar kalo harum rambutnya Sehun itu mirip sama harum rambutnya dia karena mereka emang pake shampoo yang sama, bedanya lebih enak aja kalo nyium baunya Sehun. "Yang penting aku sayangnya sama kamu kan."

"Jadi sayangnya sama aku nih?" Sehun itu ngerasa masih _awkward_ aja kalo harus ngungkapin perasaannya ke Kai. Jadi biasanya dia belokkin ke bercandaan gitu. Sehun duduk tegak lagi trus nyubit pipi kanannya Kai, "Siapa yang sayang aku?" Sambil narik pipi kanan Kai kesamping.

"Sawkhit." Kai nyoba buat lepasin cubitan Sehun. Tapi seneng juga sebenernya dibercandain gini.

"Jawab dulu sayang, siapa yang sayang aku?" Kata Sehun gak mau kalah.

"Akkhu yhang sayhang khhamu." Baru Sehun lepasin cubitannya di pipi kanan Kai.

Sehun ketawa lebar, puas dia. "Eh udah waktunya pulang tuh, udah setengah 7. Supir kamu udah jemput belum?"

Kai masih ngelus-ngelus pipinya buat ngilangin sakit, "Udah dari tadi, males pulang aku. Lagian jumat malem masih aja belajar sih."

Sehun ikut ngelus-ngelus pipi Kai yang dicubit tadi, "Gak boleh males gitu dong. Kan calon CEO." Kata Sehun pelan. Sehun suka berandai-andai, coba aja Kai bukan calon CEO, coba aja Kai orang biasa kaya dia, kayanya mereka gak akan seribet sekarang. Ketemuan aja diem-diem, Sehun sama Kai juga gak bisa ngechat atau telponan karena ponselnya Kai diawasin sama Ayahnya.

Kai ngehela nafas, "Kalo boleh milih, aku gak mau jadi CEO."

"Kenapa? Bukannya enak ya jadi CEO? Uangnya kan banyak." Tanya Sehun heran.

"Kalo jadi CEO berarti harus ninggalin kamu, punya uang banyak itu percuma Hun. Aku maunya sama kamu." Kata Kai sambil natep Sehun. Kai gak bisa baca ekspresi Sehun, Kai pernah liat Sehun sedih, tapi ekspresinya sekarang bukan sedih. Kai juga pernah liat Sehun marah, tapi ekspresinya sekarang juga bukan marah.

Sehun malah meluk Kai lagi, "Kalo gitu biar gini aja dulu sampe supir kamu nelponin kamu."

* * *

Besoknya Sehun nyampe duluan di tempat mereka janjian. Mereka janji buat ketemu di café yang Krystal pilih. Kai berangkat bareng Krystal karena alibi Kai ke Ayahnya supaya bisa pergi, Kai mau coba ngedate sama Krystal. Jelas Ayahnya seneng banget waktu Kai bilang mau ngedate sama Krystal.

Café yang dipilih Krystal lumayan deket sama asrama Sehun. Tapi biasanya mahasiswa di asramanya jarang ada yang _hang out_ disini karena harganya mahal. Dari tampilan cafenya aja keliatan harga segelas kopinya berapa. Kalo Sehun sama Kai sih dari pada buat beli segelas kopi mendingan buat makan aja, namanya juga mahasiswa kan?

"Oi Hun." Sehun keasikkan bengong sampe gak sadar kalo Kai udah nyampe. Tadinya dia mau bales sapaan Kai tapi begitu liat ada cewek yang duduk di depannya Sehun lupa mau ngomong apa. Kai duduk disebelah Sehun, "Ini Krystal Hun." Kata Kai sambil ngeliat ke arah Sehun, "Krystal, ini Sehun."

"Hai Sehun." Kata Krystal sambil ngulurin tangannya.

Baru aja Sehun mau ngejabat tangan Krystal, tapi Kai nahan tangannya Sehun, "Gak usah jabatan tangan segala." Kata Kai, trus dia manggil pelayan café buat mesen.

Krystal ngedengus, "Gue turut prihatin ya Hun karena lo punya pacar seposesif Kai, pasti susah kalo mau liat cowok yang lebih ganteng dari dia ya?" Kata Krystal sambil nunjukkin muka pura-pura sedihnya. Sehun sih cuma ketawa aja, sementara Kai mukanya udah bete banget.

"Sehun sih gak centil kaya elo. Mending langsung jelasin maksud lo mau ketemu Sehun Tal." Kata Kai yang udah keburu bete.

Krystal ketawa geli, "Santai dikit kenapa sih Kai? Gue ngerti kok kalo lo mau ngabisin waktu berdua sama Sehun abis ini tapi kan lo bisa keluar rumah juga gara-gara gue. Pesenan gue aja belum dateng."

"Eh sebenernya gue juga penasaran sih Tal, kok lo mau nemuin gue?" Kata Sehun.

"Kalo buat Sehun gue buat cepet deh. Lo udah tau kan Hun kalo gue dijodohin sama pacar lo?" Krystal liat Sehun ngangguk, "Lo juga pasti udah tau gimana sifat Ayahnya Kai sama Ayah gue. Nah gue pribadi ngerasa gak mungkin buat nolak perjodohan ini karena Ayah gue ngancem bakal nutup semua usaha yang udah gue bangun kalo gue nolak." Krystal ngehela nafas, "Gue sama Kai sebenernya lagi mikirin gimana caranya supaya kita berdua bisa nolak tapi gak ada yang rugi, yaa selain Ayah-Ayah kita sih. Selama gue sama Kai masih mikirin gimana caranya mungkin gue sama Kai bakal sering bareng ke depannya, buat bikin kesan kalo gue sama Kai 'mencoba' untuk deket. Gue mau minta izin sama lo sebagai pacaranya Kai, takutnya besok-besok mereka nuntut gue sama Kai buat 'bermesraan', gimana? Lo ngizinin gak?"

Sehun keliatan mikir sebentar, "Gue sih ngizinin aja. Gue percaya kalo lo sama Kai gak akan macem-macem. Tapi kaya yang tadi kata lo masalah mencoba deket dan bermesraan bukannya bakal aneh ya?" Sehun nangkep kalo Krystal gak ngerti arah omongannya, "Maksud gue, kalo lo mencoba deket dan bermesraan sama Kai di depan Ayah lo mereka bakal ngira kalian cocok gak sih? Trus kalo nanti kalian udah nemu caranya buat nolak mereka bakal bilang itu gak masuk akal, kalian kan selama ini udah cocok, udah bareng terus juga. Nangkep gak maksud gue?"

"Aku ngerti sih, tapi bermesraan yang dimaksud Krystal itu _worst case_ nya Sehun sayang. Jadi aku sama Krystal belum tentu bakal bermesraan, iya kan Tal?"

"Nah bener kata Kai, gue juga kalo bisa gak bermesraan sama dia sih seneng banget." Kata Krystal sambil ngambil _cup frappuccino_ nya yang baru dianter pelayan.

"Setuju aja sih gue, kalo ada yang bisa gue bantu kasih tau gue aja ya." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Nah kita udah sepakat kan ya kalo gitu? Gue permisi dulu deh, gue gak mau ganggu kalian." Kata Krystal.

"Nanti sms gue aja ya Tal kalo udah mau balik." Kata Kai bikin Sehun ngernyitin dahinya bingung.

"Oke. Duluan ya Kai Sehun." Trus Krystal ninggalin mereka berdua.

"Aku nganterin Krystal pulang karena kita mau pura-pura abis ngedate, kaya yang Krystal tadi bilang, aku bisa keluar rumah gara-gara dia." Kai ngejelasin kaya tau apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun.

"Aku gak nanya." Kata Sehun.

"Yaa aku ngejelasin aja, takutnya kamu bingung kenapa aku smsan sama Krystal."

Sehun cuma bales pake deheman, trus dia keliatan mikir, "Ya ampun Kai, aku lupa minta tanda tangan Krystal buat Seulgi." Kata Sehun begitu sadar apa yang lupa.

"Yaudah nanti aku mintain." Sehun ngangguk, "Mau kemana kita hari ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Nonton yuk, pengen nonton _Suicide Squad_ nih Kai."

"Padahal aku pengennya kita maen PES aja di _base camp._ " Kai ngeluarin muka pura-pura sedihnya buat ngerjain Sehun.

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Yaudah deh kita maen PES aja." Sehun mikirnya kan susah banget buat punya waktu berdua sama Kai, jadi sekalinya ada waktu berdua gini, Sehun mau nurutin apa aja maunya Kai. Gampang lah kalo nonton film, dia bisa nonton sama Seulgi nanti.

Kai ketawa liat muka Sehun yang pasrah banget, "Aku bercanda Hun, masa hari cerah gini kita cuma maen PES. Jalan sekarang yuk, biar gak kesorean." Ajak Kai.

Sehun ngedengus sebel tapi tetep ikut berdiri sama Kai, "Bercanda kamu gak lucu ah."

"Iya lah, yang lucu kan kamu." Muka Sehun sih udah merah aja digoda Kai.

* * *

Sehun keluar dari bioskop dengan senyum lebar, film bagus, nontonnya sama pacar, rasanya gak ada yang bisa bikin rusak hari ini.

"Makan yuk, laper nih." Kata Kai.

"Aku ngikut aja deh, aku lagi dalam _mood makan apa aja boleh yang penting makan._ " Kata Sehun.

Kai ketawa geli, "Makan ayam goreng ya? Aku lagi pengen banget makan ayam goreng."

"Kapan sih kamu gak pengen banget makan ayam?" Kai cuma ketawa aja denger sinidiran Sehun. Namanya juga suka kan?

Mereka mutusin buat makan di salah satu restoran _fast food_ karena restoran kesukaan Kai penuh banget tadi dan Kai udah gak sabar buat makan ayam. Mereka sengaja milih meja buat berempat yang ada di pojokkan restoran. Biar lega aja duduknya.

"Jongin?" Entah darimana datengnya Ayah Jongin. Sehun yang lagi makan sampe keselek sangking kagetnya, "Krystalnya mana?" Tanya Ayahnya lagi.

Jongin nelen ayam yang ada dimulutnya dulu, "Krystal lagi di tokonya Yah, ada keperluan mendadak yang harus diurus langsung sama dia katanya. Tadi kita udah sempet nonton bareng trus abis makan rencananya Jongin mau nyamperin Krystal kesana." _Lancar abis boongnya,_ pikir Sehun.

Ayahnya cuma ngangguk trus duduk dihadepan mereka. Sehun bahkan gak berani untuk makan lagi, masih berasa sakitnya keselek. "Sehun kan? Apa kabar?" Tanya Ayahnya Kai basa-basi.

"Baik Paman." Sehun berdoa supaya suaranya kedengeran normal. "Paman sendiri bagaimana? Kata Jongin Paman baru pulang dari Jepang ya?"

"Paman baik. Jepang itu sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu, Jongin baru bercerita kah?" Kai diem-diem kesel juga, Ayahnya ini suka pura-pura gak tau, Sehun juga lagi, dengerin aja apa kata Ayahnya. Muka senyum Ayahnya itu loh yang bikin Kai kesel, Kai tau banget _muka bisnis_ itu cuma diliatin ke orang-orang yang Ayahnya gak suka.

"Iya Paman, saya baru ketemu lagi sama Jongin tadi, kita malah gak tau kalo ternyata nonton film yang sama." Sehun ketawa _awkward,_ "Oh tadi saya juga sempet ketemu Krystal. Krystal cantik sekali, Paman hebat banget bisa jodohin Jongin sama dia. Pasti kalo mereka punya anak, anaknya bakal jadi secantik sama seganteng orang tuanya." _Kok perih?_ Pikir Sehun.

Ayahnya Kai juga ketawa denger pujian Sehun, "Mereka berdua benar-benar cocok kan? Kamu juga harus cari jodoh yang secantik Krystal Sehun-ah, sebenarnya kecantikan tidak begitu penting, asalkan wanita itu cocok untukmu dan bisa menerimamu apa adanya, langsung saja ajak dia menikah."

Sehun masih ketawa _awkward,_ "Paman bisa saja, aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

Sementara Kai diem aja. Kai tau kalo Sehun sebenernya gak nyaman. Jadi dia mutusin buat ajak Sehun ngehindar dari Ayahnya. "Yah kayanya aku harus jemput Krystal sekarang, dia udah sms aku nih." Kata Kai sambil berdiri dan ngeliat ke arah Sehun, berharap Sehun ngerti kodenya.

"Oh kalo gitu saya juga pamit Paman, masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus saya kerjakan di asrama." Kata Sehun ikut berdiri.

"Balik sama gue aja Hun, searah kan kita." Kata Kai.

Belum juga Sehun jawab, Ayahnya Kai udah nyamber. "Kamu pulan sama Paman aja Hun. Jangan buat Krystal nunggu lama ya Jongin, sana jemput Krystal."

 _Feeling_ Kai udah gak enak tapi gak mungkin juga nolak kan, "Yaudah Yah, Jongin pergi. Duluan ya Hun." Kata Kai trus pergi.

"Paman gak perlu repot, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kata Sehun.

Begitu Kai pergi muka Ayahnya berubah total, _muka bisnis_ nya hilang sama sekali. "Duduk dulu. Paman ada perlu sama kamu."

Sehun duduk, sebenernya panik, _perlu apa Ayahnya Kai sama gue?_ Pikir Sehun. "Kenapa Paman?"

Ayah Kai ngehela nafas, "Paman pernah bialng sama kamu kalo Paman gak suka kamu main sama Jongin kan? Kalo sama kamu Jongin bukannya belajar tapi malah maen terus. Paman yakin kamu pasti tau kalo Jongin Paman siapkan untuk jadi seorang CEO." Sehun diem aja, emangnya dia harus bilang apa? "Sehun-ah, Paman tau kamu sama Jongin itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat kan? Kamu sama Jongin itu masih muda, masa depan kalian masih panjang untuk berprestasi, jangan biarin hormon muda kalian ngambil kendali atas semua tindakan kalian. Kamu paham maksud Paman kan?"

Sehun diem dulu, keliatan mikir, "Saya seneng karena Paman udah tau saya sama Jongin lebih dari sahabat. Saya mau minta maaf sama Paman kalo kenyataan itu ngecewain Paman dan jadi penghalang buat Paman jadiin Jongin sebagai CEO yang sempurna. Tapi saya punya keyakinan kalo perasaan saya ke Jongin itu bukan cuma karena hormon. Kalo cuma ini yang mau Paman omongin, saya permisi dulu." Kata Sehun sambil berdiri.

"Kamu tau kalo Paman kenal Ayah kamu kan? Paman gak mau pake cara kasar Sehun-ah, coba kamu pikirkan lagi."

"Saya yakin Paman adalah orang yang lebih bijak menggunakan hormonnya dibanding saya, jadi Paman pasti gak akan melakukan hal rendahan seperti mengancam mahasiswa seperti saya." Sehun ngebungkungkin badannya, "Saya permisi Paman." Sehun pergi.

 _Pintar sekali bicaranya,_ gumam Ayahnya Kai.

* * *

"Oi Hun." Panggil Kai. Sehun nengok sebentar tapi nerusin lagi jalannya.

Kai ngernyitin dahinya tapi terus ngejar Sehun, "Kenapa Hun?" Kata Kai waktu udah sejajar sama Sehun.

"Gapapa." Kata Sehun.

Kai ketawa geli, "Aku gak lagi pacaran sama cewek yang kalo lagi bete bilangnya gapapa kan?"

"Ayah kamu nyuruh aku ngehindarin kamu, kita turutin aja lah." Kata Sehun sambil jalan lebih cepet.

Kai kaget, Sehun minta putus? "Sehun!" Katanya sambil ngejar Sehun, "Kamu mutusin aku?" Begitu Kai selesai ngomong gitu kedengeran bisik-bisik dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Jam masuk kelas gini koridor emang lagi rame-ramenya.

Tapi Sehun tetep gak jawab, jadi Kai nahan tangan Sehun dan narik Sehun ke tempat sepi. "Kamu gak bisa mutusin aku gitu aja. Masa cuma karena Ayah nyuruh kamu ngejauhin aku trus kamu nurut gitu aja. Kamu gak mikirin perasaan aku gimana?"

Sehun udah gak tahan, akhirnya lepas juga ketawanya, Kai ngernyitin dahinya bingung, "Kamu bercandanya mulai gak lucu deh Hun." Kata Kai pelan.

Sehun masih ketawa tapi sekarang dia meluk Kai. "Hun, kamu nangis?" Tanya Kai, waktu dia ngedenger isakkan Sehun. Kai kaget waktu liat Sehun beneran nangis. Kai mempererat pelukannya, dia usap-usap punggungnya Sehun, Kai bisikkin, "Udah gapapa." "Ada aku kok disini." "Jangan dengerin kata Ayah." "Dia gak serius kok." Tapi Sehun belum berenti nangis.

"Hun cowok gak boleh nangis loh." Kata Kai akhirnya.

Sehun ngerenggangin pelukannya, "Pacaran aja sama cewek sana." Kata Sehun.

"Kenapa nangis hm?" Tanya Kai waktu Sehun udah lebih tenang.

"Abisnya kamu mirip sama Ayah kamu." Kata Sehun sambil ketawa geli walaupun keliatan banget pura-puranya.

Kai gak mau ngedesek Sehun, kalo emang mau Sehun pasti bakal cerita nanti. "Yaudah, bolos aja yuk. Aku traktir _bubble tea._ " Rayu Kai.

"Aku gak mau kalo cuma satu." Kata Sehun.

"Yaudah aku beliin sebanyak yang kamu mau." Kata Kai. Sehun akhirnya bisa senyum lebar, terserah deh masalah Ayahnya Kai. Yang penting mereka berdua seneng dulu sekarang.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to blame me_**

 ** _You can send me a PM if you want too_**

 ** _Thank you for your positive response_**

 ** _I'll work harder to make this fiction more comfortable to read :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sekarang Kai sama Krystal lagi diskusi masalah kelanjutan perjodohan mereka. Maunya sih gak usah berlanjut aja. Pernah denger kata merdeka, _freedom,_ dsb kan? Nah kalo jodoh aja dipilihin, dimana merdekanya? Dimana kebebasannya?

Mereka sekarang lagi ada di café yang sama waktu Krystal ketemu sama Sehun kemaren. Kai sengaja milih disini, biar pulangnya bisa ke asrama Sehun dulu.

"Lo udah ada rencana belum Tal buat gagalin perjodohan kita?" Tanya Kai.

"Gak ada. Udah lah lo ajakkin aja Sehun kawin lari." Kata Krystal enteng.

Kai ngedengus, "Sehun itu juga punya orang tua, mana mungkin gue bawa anak orang kabur, nanti kalo gue di penjara gimana?"

"Nih ya kalo gue cari di google ada beberapa cara, yang pertama ngomong baik-baik sama orang tua lo, nah itu kita berdua tau gak mungkin banget. Tau lah Ayah kita berdua kaya apa batunya." Kai nganggunk setuju, "Yang kedua kalo lo udah punya calon yang lebih baik, dalam kasus ini lebih baik karena lo gak suka cewek ya, kenalin dia ke orang tua lo, bicarain baik-baik kalo lo lebih milih dia dsb, nah ini juga gak mungkin, kita tau sendiri Ayah lo udah ngancem Sehun duluan." Krystal ngehela nafas cape.

"Trus gak ada cara lain gitu? Masa sih google gak bisa ngasih solusi yang lebih baik?" Tanya Kai sebel.

"Ya kata gue tadi di awal, saran terbaik mereka itu buat berlaku ekstrem _which is_ kabur dari rumah atau bunuh diri, lo kan calon CEO, gak mungkin gak dicariin kalo lo kabur kan? Nah kalo Ayah lo minta lo balik tinggal ajuin syarat, asalkan lo bisa bareng sama Sehun, perjodohan batal, selesai deh masalah kita."

"Lo kalo ngomong gampang bener, itu kalo gue dalam posisi boleh ngajuin syarat, lo kaya gak tau aja Ayah gue biasanya langsung seret aja kalo gue ngelawan, waktu asrama aja dia langsung nyuruh gue keluar dari asrama." Kai ngehela nafas, "Kalo lo, ada gak yang bisa diusahain dari pihak lo Tal?"

"Gak ada, kalo gue nolak, usaha gue ditutup semua sama bokap gue, gak mau gue."

 _Kalo gak mau ngalah gini susah juga gue,_ pikir Kai. "Lo bantuin gue mikir dong Tal, gimana caranya supaya bisa batal perjodohan kita, mana skripsi gue bentar lagi selesai juga kan."

"Kita di Kanada kan?" Tanya Krystal tiba-tiba.

Kai ngernyitin dahinya heran, "Iya, tapi kalo skripsi gue udah beres. Berarti kita harus tinggal berdua,"

"Ajak Sehun." Potong Krystal.

"Apaan ajak Sehun?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Ya ajak aja Sehun ke Kanada, kalian nikah disana, udah legal kan? Nah ntar gue balik ke Korea trus bilang ke Ayah gue kalo lo gay dan lebih milih Sehun dari pada gue, selesai urusan kan?"

Kai keliatan mikir, "Ayah gue bakal murka pasti ya?"

"Pasti murka." Kata Krystal sambil minum kopinya.

"Tapi gue gak kepikiran cara lain buat bikin perjodohan kita batal." Kata Kai lagi, masih keliatan mikir banget.

"Gue juga." Kata Krystal enteng.

"Tapi Sehun gak mau lagi pergi ke Kanada." Kata Kai pelan.

Giliran Krystal yang ngernyitin dahinya bingung, "Emangnya kenapa gak mau?"

"Dia gak mau ketemu Ibunya lagi."

"Oke itu diluar urusan gue deh." Kata Krystal angkat tangan. "Gak bisa dibujuk aja Sehunnya?" Tanya Krystal.

"Gue gak yakin sih." Kai masih keliatan mikir banget, "Tapi nanti gue coba omongin sama dia enaknya gimana."

"Nah selesai kan masalah, kok lo masih keliatan mikir gitu sih?" Tanya Krystal.

"Ayah gue, gue masih mikirin dia. Kira-kira dia bakal ngapain ya buat mastiin kita gak bakal macem-macem di Kanada? Lo ngerti lah Ayah gue gak bisa ditebak kelakuannya."

"Gue gak ngerti." Kata Krystal enteng.

"Sialan lo." Krystal cuma ketawa aja udah bikin kesel Kai.

* * *

"Kok kamu batu banget sih?" Kata Kai nahan kesel, "Ini tuh demi kebaikan kita."

"Jongin," Kata Sehun pelan. Kai tau banget kalo Sehun udah manggil dia Jongin berarti dia bener-bener gak suka sama apa yang udah Kai lakuin, "baik itu berarti gak ngelawan Ayah kamu. Dari awal kan aku udah bilang kalo aku gapapa kamu dijodohin, aku juga sadar kalo kita gak mungkin bisa bareng akhirnya."

Kai marah, marah banget, "Kalo kamu gak yakin sama kita, sama perasaan aku ke kamu, ngapain kamu nerima perasaan aku?" Kata Kai pelan. Kai gak pernah sedingin ini sama Sehun sebelumnya. Sehun tau, kalo Kai lagi marah dia gak akan bentak Sehun, tapi Kai bakal ngomong pelan sambil nahan amarahnya. Tapi yang ini beda, Kai gak kaya orang yang lagi nahan amarahnya, dia lebih ke pasrah, sedih, kecewa.

"Jongin," Panggil Sehun, " _I love you, in romantic way, Jongin I love you."_ Kata Sehun.

 _"There's so many kind of love, you know. Like, you love your mother, you love your pets, you love your favorite actor,"_ Kai ngambil jeda, _"and you love your best friend."_ Kai natap Sehun sedih, _"Do you really love me in romantic way? Are you sure it isn't your love for your best friend?"_

Sehun gak jawab, dia tau Kai marah, kecewa sama dia. Makanya dia lebih milih diem. Tapi Kai nganggep kalo Sehun ragu sama perasaannya, jadi Kai lebih milih pergi.

 _Gapapa,_ pikir Sehun. _Kalo kaya gini dia gak akan ngelawan Ayahnya lagi kan?_

* * *

 ** _Just a teaser :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

.

.

Pagi ini Sehun bangun kaya biasa, mandi, trus siap-siap ke kampus. Udah dua bulan juga dia gak ketemu Kai lagi. Sehun kangen. Sehun sebenernya pengen jelasin ke Kai kalo waktu itu dia gak mau jawab bukan karena Sehun ragu sama perasaan mereka, dia cuma gak mau ngomong sama Kai kalo Kai lagi emosi. Sehun tau banget kalo Kai udah dikuasain emosi, omongan yang bener bisa jadi salah, perbuatan baik aja bisa dibilang jahat.

Sehun juga bukannya gak ada usaha buat ngejelasin ke Kai, tapi Kai selalu ngehindar. Kali ini buat liat bayangannya aja Sehun susah banget. Kai lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurus skripsi. Kata Chanyeol, Kai itu ke kampus kalo mau ketemu dosen aja, itu pun gak lama, konsultasi bentar abis itu langsung balik.

Berita tentang pertunangan Kai sama Krystal juga udah rame banget dimana-mana. Dua minggu yang lalu sih masih rumor, tapi dua hari yang lalu mereka konfirmasi kebenaran beritanya. Sehun nyesek, berarti Kai sama Krystal udah nyerah buat nyari solusi gagalin perjodohan mereka. Sehun juga bisa apa kan?

Sehun jadi ngerasa _useless._ Sementara hidup Kai udah maju banget, Sehun masih disitu-situ aja. Jangankan nulis skripsi, temanya aja Sehun masih bingung. Sebenernya ngeliat Kai sekarang hidupnya jauh lebih baik bikin Sehun seneng juga, walau Sehun gak bisa ada disamping Kai kaya biasanya, kaya tiga belas tahun ini.

Sehun sadar waktu denger suara ketokkan di pintu kamarnya. Sehun ngernyit bingung, mana ada anak di asramanya yang ngetok pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Biasanya juga nyelonong masuk aja. Jadi Sehun mutusin buat buka pintunya.

"Hai Hun." Sapa Kai.

"Hai." Jawab Sehun pelan, panjang umur ya Kai. Baru juga dipikirin. Sehun diem, masih kaget, masih mikir, _ngapain Kai kesini pagi-pagi?_

"Gue boleh masuk Hun?" Tanya Kai.

 _Oh jadi sekarang udah berubah ya?_ Pikir Sehun. "Boleh, duh sorry gue kaget sampe kelupaan nyuruh lo masuk."

Kai masuk ke kamar Sehun dan duduk di spot favoritnya di kamar Sehun, di atas kasur Sehun, "Sorry ya ganggu pagi-pagi gini Hun." Kata Kai.

"Selow lah Kai. Kaya yang sama siapa aja." Sehun ikut duduk di sebelah Kai, ngadep ke Kai, " _By the way_ ada apaan nih calon CEO Kim _Enterprise_ mampir ke asrama gue sepagi ini?"

"Gue mau mastiin aja, _we are cool, right?_ Gue gak mau aja persahabatan kita dari dulu ancur gitu aja cuma karena kita.." Kai ngambil jeda, "putus."

Sehun _maksain_ ketawa geli, "Gue sih ngerasa kita gapapa, yang susah ditemuin kan bukan gue."

Kai ngehela nafas, "Jadwal dari Ayah gue parah banget Hun, belum lagi gue juga sambil ngumpulin data buat skripsi."

"Ah iya gue belum ngucapin selamat," Kata Sehun ngulurin tangannya, Kai yang bingung tetep nyambut tangannya Sehun, "Selamat ya atas pertunangan lo sama Krystal."

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah Krystal, gue kesini sebenernya juga mau pamit sama lo." Kata Kai, ngelepasin jabatan tangannya sama Sehun.

"Oh lo jadi pindah ke Kanada? Kapan berangkat?"

"Bulan depan, setelah urusan kuliah bener-bener kelar semua baru gue berangkat." Kata Kai.

"Waah cepet juga." Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk aja, "Jangan lupa kabar-kabarin gue ya." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Siap." Kai ngeliat jam tangannya, "Duh Hun gue harus pamit sekarang nih, gue harus ketemu dosen soalnya. Lo mau ke kampus juga? Bareng gue aja."

"Engga Kai, gue berangkat rada siangan ntar." Sehun boong.

"Oh gitu, yaudah gue duluan ya." Kai berdiri trus jalan keluar kamar Sehun.

Sehun nutup pintunya setelah Kai pergi, Sehun gak mood. Dia mau bolos kuliah aja hari ini.

.

.

.

"Lo kenapa sih Hun?" Tanya Seulgi kesel karena dari tadi Sehun cuma bengong, ngehela nafas, diajak ngomong juga gak nyambung. Sehun cuma nengok sebentar sambil ngehela nafas, "Kai lagi?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa sih lo belum bisa move on? Udah berapa bulan coba kalian putus? 3 bulan Hun, Kai aja udah bisa move on sama Krys.."

"Kai pindah hari ini." Potong Sehun.

"Apa? Pindah apa?" Seulgi bingung.

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Gue pernah cerita kan Gi, Kai mau nerusin S2-nya di Kanada, nah hari ini dia berangkat kesana."

"Lo gak nganter dia?"

"Siapa gue?" Kata Sehun.

"Sahabatnya kan?"

"Nah itu dia, gue tuh cuma sahabatnya Gi."

Seulgi gelengin kepalanya, "Lo itu bisa dibilang orang yang paling deket sama Kai, seengganya sampe kemaren ada urusan perjodohan itu." Sehun merhatiin omongan Seulgi, "Anggeplah Kai ngarep sahabatnya dateng buat ngasih support, walau pun sekedar nganterin doang, tapi nyatanya lo malah disini, duduk, bengong doang. Menurut lo gimana perasaannya Kai? Kecewa? Sedih?"

"Trus gue harus gimana Gi?"

"Ya ke bandara aja dulu kita, seengganya lo udah usaha. Siapa yang tau kapan lagi kalian bisa ketemu kan?" Seulgi ngeliat jam di ponselnya, "Selagi masih jam 11 nih, Kai berangkat jam berapa emang?"

"Krystal bilang 11.45 sih."

"Nah masih bisa diusahain tuh, yuk berangkat." Kata Seulgi semangat.

"Pake apa?"

"Bis aja. Gak punya uang gue kalo pake taxi."

"Pake taxi aja lah, pikirin ntar aja bayarnya gimana."

Akhirnya mereka keluar kampus buat nyari taxi. Lama banget mereka baru nemu taxi kosong, mungkin karena jamnya makan siang. Si supir taxi disuruh ngebut sama Seulgi, tapi namanya juga taxi, cuma berani batas wajar aja kecepatannya.

Mereka sampe di bandara waktunya udah mepet, 11.43. Sehun turun sendiri karena Seulgi harus jagain taxinya, yaah taxinya gak akan kemana-mana sih, tapi mereka kan belum ada uang untuk bayar ongkosnya.

Seulgi harap-harap cemas nunggu Sehun. Udah lumayan lama juga Sehun di dalem, mudah-mudahan sih Sehun sempet ketemu Kai.

"Temennya masih lama non?" Tanya si supir taxi.

"Gak tau Pak, namanya juga nyari orang."

"Kenapa gak dibantuin biar cepet ketemu?" Seulgi kesel, kok jadi supir kepo banget?

"Saya gak tau yang dicari mukanya gimana." Kata Seulgi ngasal.

Sehun masuk ke taxi. Mukanya gak enak banget, kayanya sih dia gak sempet ketemu Kai, "Kita langsung ke kampus tadi ya Pak." Mungkin si supir taxi juga ngerasa kalo hawanya Sehun gak enak, jadi dia langsung jalanin taxinya, gak pake kepo.

Sehun cuma liat keluar jendela, entah dia mikirin apa. Seulgi bingung gimana negurnya, dia juga bingung kenapa Sehun nyuruh supir taxinya balik ke kampus? Gimana cara mereka bayar ongkosnya nanti? Tapi masalah ongkos langsung ilang dari pikiran Seulgi waktu dia liat ada air mata di pipi Sehun, _Sehun nangis?_ Pikir Seulgi.

"Hun," Panggil Seulgi pelan, Sehun cuma ngegumam, ngasih tanda kalo dia ngedengerin, "cowok gak boleh nangis loh."

Tapi air mata Sehun malah jadi gak bisa ketahan, _Kai juga pernah bilang gitu._

.

.

.

 _ **10 years later**_

Sehun sekarang jadi salah satu pengajar di taman kanak-kanak internasional. Dia mau wujud-in cita-citanya buat bantuin anak bule kaya dia belajar bahasa Korea, kaya Kai ngebantuin dia dulu.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah Kai, sejak dia pergi Sehun gak pernah dapet kabar apa-apa lagi langsung dari Kai. Sehun gak tau kabar Kai gimana, udah jadi CEO atau belum, udah nikah sama Krystal atau belum.

Kebiasaan Sehun sebelum ngajar adalah nyiapin dulu barang-barang apa aja yang dia butuhin buat ngajar. Karena sekarang dia mau ngajarin tentang nama-nama buah dan binatang dalam bahasa Korea, Sehun ngebagiin kertas warna di meja murid-muridnya, dia mau ngajarin mereka bikin buah-buahan sama binatang itu pake kertas warna nantinya, biar muridnya cepet ngerti. Buat ngajarin anak-anak yang gak lebih dari 6 tahun Sehun harus pinter-pinter buat nyari cara ngajar yang bikin mereka gak cepet bosen, _fun,_ sekaligus efektif buat belajarnya.

Selesai nyiapin bahan-bahannya biasanya Sehun bakal baca buku, tentang _parenting,_ psikologi anak dsb yang bisa ngebantuin dia kalo pas ngajar ada masalah. Kaya sekarang, Sehun lagi baca buku tentang gimana nanganin anak dari keluarga _broken home._ Sehun juga pengen bantuin anak-anak kaya dia dengan cara yang bener.

" _Mr. teacher, can you help me?"_ Ada anak kecil yang masuk ke kelas. Kayanya Sehun keenakan baca sampe gak nyadar ada yang masuk kelas.

 _"Hi dear, you need something?" Anak baru kayanya,_ pikir Sehun.

 _"I wanna pee but I don't know where the toilet is, would you please tell me where the toilet is?"_ Anak laki-laki ini lucu banget, dia bergerak gak nyaman nahan pipis tapi tetep berusaha untuk sopan.

 _"It's over there dear,"_ Sehun nunjuk toilet di belakang kelas, _"the blue one."_ Begitu Sehun selesai ngomong, anak kecil tadi langsung lari ke toilet, Sehun cuma geleng-geleng kepala aja liat kelakuannya dan nerusin bacaannya.

Gak lama, anak laki-laki tadi keluar toilet dan nyamperin Sehun, _"Mr. teacher, thank you.."_

 _"Kim Taeoh, what daddy say about behave? Why did you leave me?"_ Sekali lagi Sehun gak sadar ada orang yang masuk ke kelasnya karena terlalu fokus sama anak laki-laki lucu di depannya.

 _"I'm sorry dad, but I need to pee and Mr. teacher help me to found the toilet."_

Sehun udah gak bisa denger apa yang diomongin sama Ayahnya anak itu, ini masih pagi dan dia harus dikagetin sama datengnya orang ini yang bahkan gak pernah ada kabarnya.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun pelan.

Kai ngalihin perhatiannya ke Sehun, kayanya Kai gak kalah kaget sama Sehun. "Sehun." Jawab Kai.

 _"Daddy do you know Mr. teacher?"_ Tanya anak laki-laki itu lagi.

 _Sebenernya siapa sih anak kecil ini?_ Pikir Sehun.

 _"He is my best friend."_ Kata Kai. _At least a best friend._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Feel free to blame me :)**_

 _ **Thank you for always reading this story, you can send me a PM if you have something to ask :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

" _Hey buddy,"_ Sapa Sehun, "belum pulang?"

" _Daddy_ sibuk, _he's gonna be late again."_ Taeoh emang bisa bahasa Korea, tapi belum lancar, jadi kalo ngomong juga campur-campur sama bahasa Inggris.

"Kenapa gak minta dijemput supir aja?" Sehun duduk disebelah Taeoh.

" _Daddy_ gak bolehin aku dijemput supir," Taeoh mendengus, _"he said its too risk, somebody could kidnap me anytime, which is ridiculous 'cause he never pick me up on time. It's have an equal risk, right, Mr. teacher?"_

"Dia peduli sama kamu, makanya dia gak mau kamu diculik. Kalo kamu udah gede nanti kamu pasti bakal lebih ngerti dan malah bilang terima kasih sama _Daddy_ kamu." Sehun senyum ke arah Taeoh. " _By the way,_ kamu harus lebih sering pake bahasa Korea dong, kan kamu udah gak di Kanada lagi."

" _Daddy_ juga bilang gitu, tapi buat ngobrol sama aku aja _he has no time Mr. teacher."_

 _"Forgive my curiosity, but where's your mommy?"_ Tanya Sehun.

 _"She's gone."_ Kata Taeoh cuek.

 _Krystal meninggal? Kok gak ada kabarnya?_ Pikir Sehun. " _So_ _sorry."_

Taeoh ketawa geli, "Dia gak meninggal, _Daddy_ bilang dia gak mau tinggal bareng kami lagi, jadi dia pergi. _I meet her sometimes, but she never meet me again after their divorce."_

 _"Your parents divorce?"_ Tanya Sehun gak percaya.

 _"Yes, ridiculous isn't it?"_

"Gak kok. Pasti ada alesannya kan kalo mereka milih buat _divorce?_ "

Taeoh cuma ngangkat bahu, " _I don't know Mr. I'm too young to know."_ Sehun ketawa geli denger pendapat Taeoh.

" _Hey buddy, want some ice cream?"_ Tanya Sehun.

"Aku gak mau ngerepotin Mr. _Teacher,_ lagian D _addy_ ngelarang aku makan yang manis-manis. _Daddy_ bilang, kakek meninggal karena diabeta, katanya itu penyakit untuk orang yang suka makan manis, jadi _D_ _addy_ gak bolehin aku makan es krim atau permen."

"Diabeta? Mungkin maksud kamu diabetes ya?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Duh aku masih lima tahun Mr. gak ada bedanya buatku diabeta atau diabetes." Lagi-lagi Sehun ketawa denger pendapat Taeoh.

"Itu _D_ _addy._ " Kata Taeoh lagi. Disana Sehun liat Kai pake jas dengan dasi yang rada berantakan, lari buat nyamperin mereka. Eh bukan deh, nyamperin Taeoh aja.

" _Hey buddy,_ nunggu lama ya?" Kata Kai begitu sampe di depan mereka.

" _Daddy_ tau lah jam berapa aku pulang." Kata Taeoh kesel.

" _Sorry buddy._ Yuk pulang." Kata Kai.

Taeoh berdiri trus ngadep Sehun, "Mr. _teacher,_ aku pulang dulu ya. _Thank you for accompanying me till my Daddy come."_ Katanya lalu ngebungkuk di depan Sehun.

" _My pleasure."_ Kata Sehun sambil ngusak rambutnya Taeoh.

Taeoh nyamperin Kai dan ngegenggam tangannya Kai. "Duluan Hun." Kata Kai singkat trus ninggalin Sehun.

Sehun senyum. Lucu ya dunia? Gimana lo yang awalnya deket, gak ada satu helaan nafas pun yang lo lewatin tanpa dia sekarang jadi kaya gini. Ngeliat wajahnya aja gak sanggup. Dulu siapa yang mastiin kalo putus gak akan ngerubah persahabatan mereka? Dulu siapa yang minta ditungguin balik kesini?

* * *

 _ **10 years ago**_

 _Sehun ketemu Kai di bandara waktu itu, gak bisa dibilang ketemu juga, karena dia cuma bisa liat Kai dari jauh. Lagian orang gila mana yang masih diluar pesawat 1 menit sebelum pesawatnya berangkat kan? Kai ngeliat Sehun juga waktu itu, Krystal juga ngeliat Sehun, sempet juga dia ngelambaiin tangannya ke Sehun._

 _Sehun waktu itu baca gerakkan bibir Kai, "Tungguin gue pulang ya." Katanya._

 _Emang sih itu bisa berarti banyak. Tungguin? Dia mau ditungguin sebagai apa? Sahabat lagi? Anggeplah Sehun yang bodoh karena dia nungguin Kai, bukannya dia gak nyoba untuk move on, tapi tiga belas tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar kan?_

* * *

 _"Hey buddy, your Daddy late again, don't he?"_ Sapa Sehun sambil duduk di sebelah Taeoh.

" _No need explanation._ Aku bilang sama _D_ _addy_ untuk dianter aja sama Mr. _teacher, you're his best friend after all, but he disagree."_

" _Can I ask you why?"_

" _Same old reason,_ gak mungkin kan Mr. _teacher_ nyulik aku?"

Sehun keliatan mikir, "Kamu lucu sih, mungkin aja aku nyulik kamu." Mereka ketawa bareng.

" _Well, Daddy udah dateng._ Aku pamit ya _Mr. teacher."_

Taeoh jalan ke arah Kai, gak kaya kemaren, kali ini Kai gak nyamperin Taeoh yang duduk bareng Sehun.

"Taeoh," Panggil Sehun. "boleh numpang? Mobilku rusak." Kata Sehun. Karena muka Taeoh keliatan ragu akhirnya Sehun ngeduluin Taeoh, " _I'll ask your Daddy."_

"Mr. Kim," Sapa Sehun sambil bungkukkin badannya. "mobilku rusak. Boleh gak kalo hari ini saya numpang di mobil kalian?"

" _Daddy, I don't know anything yeah."_ Kata Taeoh langsung masuk mobil.

"Gak usah seformal itu juga sih Hun, kaya yang sama siapa aja." Kata Kai.

" _Well,_ kan kamu orang tua murid."

"Udah jam pulang sekolah kan? Santai aja lah." Kai ngelirik ke Taeoh yang kayanya udah gak sabar, "Lo mau ikut makan bareng gak? Gue gak masak dirumah, jadi gue sama Taeoh mau makan diluar."

"Lo yang traktir ya?"

"Boleh, tapi makannya jangan banyak-banyak ya Hun." Mereka ketawa denger bercandaannya Kai.

" _Daddy please hurry, I'm so hungry."_ Protes Taeoh.

" _That brat."_ Kata Kai pelan, Sehun sih cuma ketawa aja dengernya. Mana ada Ayah mengumpat gitu ke anaknya kan? Emang Cuma Kai doang.

* * *

 _Like father like son_ kalo kata orang. Gak Ayahnya gak anaknya, sama-sama suka ayam.

"Kok sayurnya gak dimakan Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Daddy such a child Mr. teacher._ Dia gak pernah makan sayur kalo gak disuapin."

 _Masih sama,_ pikir Sehun. Kai masih cuek aja, dia tetep makan ayamnya. "Trus yang biasanya nyuapin _D_ _addy_ siapa? Gak mungkin kamu kan?"

" _Taeoh, keep it hush."_ Kata Kai.

" _I'm so sorry Mr. teacher, that's forbid to tell."_

"Kai?" Sekarang Sehun nanya Kai.

"Apa?" Kai nanya balik.

"Disuapin siapa?"

Kai tetep gak mau jawab, "Susah banget sih _D_ _ad?_ Kan tinggal jawab _M_ _ommy. She's your ex wife after all."_

"Ah ngomong-ngomong Krystal, kemana dia sekarang?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Di Kanada." Kai cuma jawab gitu, Sehun ngerti kalo Kai gak mau ngomongin itu, mungkin gak di depan Taeoh. Gapapa kan kalo Sehun ngarep?

" _Dad, please buy me a new DC comic."_ Kata Taeoh.

" _No_."

" _But why? I've been a good boy at school, you can ask Mr. teacher if you don't believe your own son."_ Taeoh ngotot.

" _Taeoh, what Daddy say about behave?"_

Sehun yang mulai liat Kai kehilangan kesabaran pun ikut nengahin, " _Easy buddy. I have a lot of comic, you wanna see mine?"_

Namanya juga anak umur lima tahun, denger ada yang punya kesukaannya dia antusias banget lah, " _May I?"_ Kata Taeoh.

" _Taeoh,_ tapi kamu masih ada les matematika hari ini." Kata Kai. Sekali lagi, _like father like son,_ dikira Kai gak akan kaya Ayahnya, ternyata sama aja.

" _Dad, please._ Aku kan gak pergi sama orang asing, aku pergi sama sahabat _D_ _addy."_

Kai ngehela nafas, "Oke, tapi _Daddy_ ikut, _Daddy_ gak mau kamu ngacauin rumah orang." Kata Kai.

" _Ay ay Captain!"_ Kata Taeoh sambil hormat. Kai yang tadinya mau marah pun gak jadi karena liat lucunya tingkah laku Taeoh. Sehun? Seneng sih, tapi rada nyesek aja, gak ngerti kenapa.

* * *

Mereka sampe di _apartment_ Sehun. Sehun emang mutusin buat tinggal sendiri setelah lulus kuliah. Dia gak enak aja kalo harus terus nempel sama Ayah dan Ibu tirinya. Ayahnya juga suka nanya ke Sehun _kapan nikah?_ Kan Sehun jadi males di rumah. Bukannya Sehun gak nyoba buat _move on,_ Sehun udah berkali-kali ngedate sama cewek. Entah itu di kenalin Seulgi, kenalan di sosmed atau ketemu di jalan, tetep aja gak ada yang cocok. Jarang ada yang bisa nyambung sama Sehun. Kenapa gak coba ngedate sama cowok? _No, thanks._ Sehun cuma gay buat Kai.

"Nah ini ruangan aku nyimpen semua komiknya, kamu bisa liat-liat semuanya. Tapi jangan sampe berantakkan ya. Simpen lagi ditempatnya." Sehun nunjukkin ke Taeoh tempat dia nyimpen semua koleksinya.

"Oke Mr. _teacher._ " Taeoh langsung ngambil satu komik. Kayanya udah gak peduli ada Sehun atau engga.

Sehun cuma geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan anaknya Kai. Sehun balik ke ruang tamu, tempat dia ninggalin Kai tadi.

"Mau minum apa Kai?" Tanya Sehun.

"Gak usah repot-repot lah. Gue juga udah bawa minum." Kai nunjukkin botol air mineral yang dibawanya tadi.

Sehun cuma ngangguk trus duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan sama yang Kai dudukkin. _Awkward._ Udah lama gak ngobrol, bingung juga apa yang harus diomongin kan? Banyak yang pengen ditanyain tapi gimana nanyanya?

"err lo tinggal sendiri Hun?" Tanya Kai akhirnya.

"Ya. Mau tinggal sama siapa lagi kan? Ayah sama Ibu gue kan udah punya rumah sendiri." Sehun nyoba bercanda.

Kai ketawa geli, "Maksud gue lo gak mau nyari pasangan?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Sehun cuma ketawa garing, "Jarang ada yang mau pacaran sama guru TK Kai, apa lagi _image_ guru TK biasanya cewek gitu kan?"

"Masa sih? Meskipun mereka tau lo ngajar di TK itu? Gue yakin upah disana gak kecil kan? Lo aja bisa nyewa _apartment_ sebesar ini." Kata Kai lagi.

"Tetep aja gue bukan CEO kaya lo Kai, cewek-cewek sih pasti nempel sama lo kan?"

Kai ngegeleng, "Gak juga. Gue gak ada waktu sih buat yang kaya gitu, ngurusin perusahaan sama Taeoh aja kadang gue kewalahan, kalo ditambah harus nyari ibu baru buat Taeoh kayanya bakal typhus tiap bulan gue."

Sehun ketawa denger bercandaan Kai. Abis itu mereka diem lagi. _Awkward_ lagi.

"Krystal ngapain di Kanada?" Kali ini Sehun yang nanya. Dia penasaran parah. Kenapa sih Kai gak mau ngomongin Krystal? Kenapa mereka sampe _divorce?_

Kai ngehela nafas, "Kayanya gak adil ya kalo gue gak cerita sama lo, soalnya ini juga ngelibatin elo sebenernya." Sehun ngangguk. "Tapi janji jangan nge _judge_ duluan oke?"

"Oke." Kata Sehun ragu.

Tapi Kai tetep nerusin omongannya. "Waktu gue ngajak lo kabur waktu itu, emang waktu itu gue ceroboh banget. Mungkin kalo lo setuju aja waktu itu gue bakal nyesel sampe sekarang." Kai nyenderin kepalanya ke tempat duduk, kepalanya natap langit-langit. "Ayah gue ternyata sakit, mungkin itu yang bikin dia nyuruh gue tunangan sama Krystal cepet-cepet. Rencana gue sama Krystal adalah kita pindah ke Kanada, abis itu berbuat apa pun supaya perjodohan batal. Makanya gue berani minta lo nungguin gue waktu kita ketemu di bandara. Tapi belum ada sebulan gue disana, Ayah udah nyuruh gue sama Krystal balik. Dia minta gue sama Krystal nikah, lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyiapin pernikahan, dia malah meninggal. Sempet-sempetnya sebelum meninggal Ayah minta gue supaya punya anak. Dia bilang setelah gue punya penerus buat perusahaan nanti gue boleh ngapain aja. Jadi gue sama Krystal sepakat untuk menikah dan punya anak dulu. Abis itu Taeoh lahir. Krystal ngerasa kewajibannya udah selesai, jadi dia minta cerai dan fokus di usahanya. Dia sengaja nyuruh gue yang ngurus Taeoh karena dia gak yakin bisa ngurusin Taeoh dengan bener-bener serius. Dia masih nengokin Taeoh, tapi emang gak pernah lama. Karena sibuk juga." Kai ngehela nafas lagi, kali ini natap Sehun, "Begitu Taeoh udah bisa cukup ngerti, gue jelasin semuanya. Anak itu pinter Hun, dia yang minta pindah ke Korea, katanya kalo di Kanada dia gak bisa belajar banyak." Kai ngedengus, "Entah dapet dari mana dia sifat sombongnya itu." Kai udah selesai cerita, tapi Sehun masih diem aja. "Hun?" Kai ngerti sih kalo Sehun bakal kecewa sama keputusan dia, kesannya emang Kai egois banget, tapi hidup udah lebih egois lagi sama dia sejak Ibunya meninggal kan?

"Gue gak nyangka Kai, sementara hidup gue gini-gini aja, lo malah udah ngelewatin banyak banget." Sehun ngambil jeda, "Gue minta maaf." Kata Sehun. Kai ngernyitin dahinya, nunjukkin kalo dia gak ngerti kenapa Sehun harus minta maaf. "Gue minta maaf karena gak bisa ada di samping lo waktu lo ngadepin semua itu. Gue tau pasti gak gampang waktu Ayah lo meninggal, waktu lo harus ngurusin Taeoh sendiri. Harusnya gue nemenin lo, gue sahabat lo kan." Kata Sehun.

Kai ketawa miris, "Kata orang bijak, kita udah berhasil dapet pelajaran dari masalah kita waktu kita udah bisa ngetawain apa yang terjadi sama kita. _Well,_ itu udah lewat. Sekarang sih tinggal gimana gue ngurusin Taeoh supaya dia mau jadi CEO tanpa gue paksa."

Sehun cuma senyum aja, "Taeoh itu masih lima tahun, lo juga sibuk banget, sadar atau engga lo mulai jadi kaya Ayah lo dulu. Balik sekolah Taeoh harus les, dia masih butuh main Kai."

"Gue juga maunya dia main kaya anak-anak lain Hun. Tapi gue takut dia diculik, diambil dari gue. Salah satu alesan gue pindah ke Korea karena itu Hun, ada orang yang berusaha ngambil Taeoh dari gue. Taeoh itu bukan cuma anak buat gue Hun, dia juga satu-satunya keluarga yang gue punya."

Sehun diem, "Gue bisa bantuin lo ngurus Taeoh kalo boleh."

"Jangan bercanda deh Hun." Kata Kai sambil natap ke arah lain, ke mana pun asal bukan muka Sehun.

"Gue serius." Kata Sehun cepet. "Gue cuma kerja sampe jam 11, abis itu kosong. Lo gak perlu daftarin Taeoh les di luar rumah, gue bisa ngajarin dia juga. Lo gak perlu jemput Taeoh karena gue bisa nganterin dia ke rumah lo." Sehun berusaha ngeyakinin Kai.

"Sadar gak sih Hun? Taeoh itu anak gue, mantan lo. Gak adil buat lo kalo ngurus anak mantan lo sendiri."

"Gak usah nganggep gue mantan lo deh, anggep aja gue sahabat lo. Selama ini juga Taeoh taunya gitu kan." Sehun ngotot.

"Tanya Taeoh, gue terserah dia aja."

Sehun ngangguk dan jalan ke ruangan tempat dia nyimpen semua koleksi komiknya diikutin Kai.

"Gue gak tega banguninnya." Mereka liat Taeoh ketiduran masih sambil megang komiknya.

" _That brat."_ Kai ngehela nafas, nyamperin Taeoh dan ngegendong Taeoh. "Biar nanti gue ngomong dulu sama Taeoh." Kata Kai. "Udah sore juga Hun, gue pamit ya."

Sehun nganterin Kai sama Taeoh ke pintu _apartment_ nya. "Kai," Panggil Sehun, Kai ngebalik buat liat Sehun. "Gue serius, gue mau bantu lo." Kata Sehun. Kai ngangguk dan nerusin jalannya. _Every things gonna be okay, right?_

* * *

 ** _It's gonna be fun :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Lo mikir gak sih Hun? Dia anaknya Kai loh, sama Krystal lagi, yang katanya mau nolak perjodohan mereka tapi ternyata malah nikah. Sampe punya anak pula." Kata Seulgi.

Minggu siang ini Sehun sengaja ngajak Seulgi ketemu. Dia _excited_ banget Taeoh mau diurusin sama dia. Tadinya dia mau berbagi kebahagiaan sama Seulgi. Tapi tanggepan Seulgi malah negatif gitu.

"Gue gak ngerti kenapa itu jadi masalah? Krystal sama Kai kan juga punya tujuan khusus sampe ngelakuin semua itu. Lagian itu kan urusan Krystal sama Kai, gak ada urusan sama anaknya."

Seulgi ngehela nafas, "Koreksi kalo gue salah, lo sayang sama Kai, lebih dari sepasang sahabat, trus Kai dijodohin. Tapi dia dan orang yang dijodohin sama dia, _which is_ Krystal janji kalo gimana pun caranya mereka bakal batalin perjodohan itu. Lo putus sama Kai karena waktu dia ngajak lo kawin lari dan lo gak mau. Lama kalian gak ngomong sama sekali trus tiba-tiba Kai dateng buat pamit ke Kanada, berdua doang sama Krystal lagi. Lo ngejar dia dan dia nyuruh lo nunggu. _B_ _loody 10 years you waiting for him_ dan sekarang dia pulang dan bawa anaknya sama Krystal _like nothing happened._ " Seulgi nahan keselnya, "Dan lo beberapa menit yang lalu bilang ke gue mau bantu ngurusin anaknya Kai, orang yang udah nyuruh lo nunggu 10 tahun. Demi tuhan 10 tahun, gue udah punya anak satu dan hidup lo masih gini-gini aja. Lo ngerti gak sih Hun masalahnya dimana?"

"Coba deh lo pikirin Kai. Dia juga susah Gi. Dia harus ngehadepin kemauan Ayahnya yang nuntut gitu, nikahin orang yang gak dia cinta, harus ngerawat anaknya sendirian ditambah lagi sekarang beban perusahaan full udah ada di pundak dia. Gue ngehadepin semuanya dulu masih punya elo yang nemenin gue Gi, tapi Kai sendirian. Sahabat macem apa gue yang biarin sahabatnya sendirian sampe dua kali?"

Seulgi masang senyum ngejek yang Sehun sebelin banget, "Lo yakin lo ngelakuinnya murni sebagai sahabat?"

Sehun ngedengus, "Sorry ya Gi udah ganggu minggu siang lo. Emang harusnya lo ngabisin waktu buat ngumpul sama keluarga kecil lo aja." Kata Sehun sambil ninggalin Seulgi.

* * *

"Oi Kai." Sapa Chanyeol begitu Kai ngebukain pintu rumahnya.

Kai sih cuma ngangguk aja, ngasih gesture supaya Chanyeol masuk.

"Ini laporan yang lo minta kemaren." Chanyeol nyerahin map coklat ke Kai begitu mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

Kai ngambil map itu untuk diliat sebentar. Kai ngehela nafas, "Gue mau bilang makasih sama lo sebenernya Chan, info dari lo bikin gue bisa ketemu sama Sehun lagi."

"Terus kapan dong lo mau bilang masalah perasaan lo ke dia?" Tanya Chanyeol semangat.

"Nah itu yang gue bingung, mana dia mau bantuin gue ngurus Taeoh lagi."

Chanyeol _shock,_ "Yang bener aja Kai, kok lo tega sih?"

Kai gak terima dibilang gitu, "Dia yang nawarin diri kok."

"Ya walau pun dia yang nawarin diri tapi masa lo tega sih Kai?" Chanyeol keliatan mikir, "Nih ya, elo nyuruh dia nunggu sepuluh tahun, balik-balik kesini lo udah bawa anak aja. Udah gitu lo juga belum bilang masalah perasaan lo ke dia, dia udah mau aja ngurusin anak lo. Kalo bukan malaikat gue gak tau apa lagi yang kaya gitu. Tau diri dikit kek lo Kai."

"Sialan."

" _Daddy._ " Panggil Taeoh.

"Di ruang tamu Tae." Jawab Kai.

Taeoh nyamperin Kai sama Chanyeol, " _Daddy I wanna go to Mr. teacher's place."_

"No." Kata Kai.

Taeoh merengut gak suka, "Kenapa? Aku kan bakal lebih sering sama dia nanti, kalo bisa dimulai dari sekarang kenapa harus nunggu besok?"

Kai ngehela nafas supaya emosinya bisa ketahan, "Ini hari minggu Taeoh. Di Korea hari minggu itu biasanya buat ngumpul keluarga. Kalo kita ke tempat Sehun sekarang berarti kita ganggu acara keluarganya dia dong? _Beside we're not his family._ "

Taeoh keliatan gak suka, tapi kayanya dia juga nganggep kalo alesan Kai itu masuk akal, "Trus aku harus main sama _Daddy_ gitu?" Bukannya Taeoh gak seneng main sama Kai, tapi Kai itu biasanya ngajak main Taeoh di ruang kerjanya, yang biasanya Kai ngerjain kerjaannya, Taeoh maen sendiri dan gak boleh berisik. Maen macem apa kalo gitu kan?

"Maen sama om aja yuk." Ajak Chanyeol.

Taeoh ngeliat ke arah Chanyeol ragu, "Om bisa ngajarin aku main layangan?"

"Bisa dong. Mana layangannya?"

Mata Taeoh langsung berbinar, "Bentar om, aku ngambil layangan dulu." Abis itu Taeoh langsung lari ngambil layangannya.

"Gue setuju sih lo butuh Sehun buat ngurus Taeoh. Aneh juga ada anak yang gak mau main sama Ayahnya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Taeoh itu anak pinter. Gak usah gue kasih tau juga dia ngerti." Kata Kai.

"Sepinter apa pun dia, tetep aja dia anak kecil, masih lima tahun Kai."

Taeoh lari sambil megang layangan yang dia bikin di kelas minggu lalu, "Yuk om. Anginnya lagi bagus." Ajaknya. Chanyeol sih walau pun umurnya udah tua tapi kelakuannya masih anak-anak banget. Game apa sih yang gak dimainin? Permainan tradisional apa yang gak dia bisa?

* * *

Hari senin! Sehun excited banget hari ini. Taeoh bakal pulang bareng dia, dia bakal ngajarin Taeoh macem-macem diluar sekolah, Taeoh bisa maen sama dia, _what a beautiful Monday!_

Bukannya Sehun gak bisa ngajarin macem-macem kalo di sekolah, tapi di sekolah kan Taeoh gak sendiri. Sehun ada anak-anak lain yang harus diperhatiin juga. Makanya hari ini dia sesabar mungkin ngajarnya, gak mau keliatan kalo dia gak sabar nunggu jam 11, jadi dia bisa sepenuhnya berdua sama Taeoh.

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu Sehun dateng juga.

" _Hey buddy,_ kita langsung pulang ke rumahmu ya. Bisa nunjukkin jalannya kan?" Kata Sehun sambil masangin sabuk pengaman buat Taeoh.

"Yaah padahal aku mau minjem komik Mr. _Teacher_ lagi." Kata Taeoh.

"Ah aku bawa beberapa komik hari ini." Taeoh hampir aja besorak kegirangan sebelum Sehun bilang, "Tapi ada syaratnya kalo kamu mau minjem."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Aku mau ngajarin kamu satu hal hari ini, hak dan kewajiban." Kata Sehun.

"Oooh jadi aku harus ngelaksanain kewajiban aku baru aku bisa dapet hak aku, _which is_ minjem komiknya Mr. _Teacher_?"

"Kamu pinter ya. Belum dijelasin aja kamu udah ngerti. _But, first_ tolong jangan panggil aku Mr. _Teacher_ diluar sekolah, panggil Sehun aja, gimana?"

Taeoh keliatan mikir. "Kalo cuma ada kita berdua, aku bisa manggil Sehun aja. Tapi _Daddy_ pasti marah kalo aku gak sopan gitu, aku manggilnya Om aja gimana? Temen _Daddy,_ Om Chanyeol juga ku panggil Om."

" _Deal!"_ Kata Sehun sambil nyalain mesin mobilnya dan mulai ngejalanin mobilnya. "Tadi kamu bilang Om Chanyeol kan? Kenal dimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Temen kerja _Daddy._ Kemaren Om Chanyeol juga ke rumah. Oh iya Om, dia jago loh main layangannya." Kata Taeoh antusias.

"Kamu main layangan sama Chanyeol aja? _Daddy_ kamu kemana?"

"Sibuk. Meriksa laporan yang dibuat Om Chanyeol." Kata Taeoh. Kedengeran nada gak suka di suaranya.

"Bahkan hari minggu dia tetep kerja?"

Taeoh ngangguk. "Padahal dia sendiri yang bilang kalo orang Korea make hari minggu buat bareng sama keluarganya, _he should use mirror more wisely next time._ "

"Lain kali kamu bisa loh ke tempatku kalo mau main. Tapi kabarin dulu ya."

" _Don't you have a family too_ Om?" Tanya Taeoh. "Om juga gak ngabisin hari minggu Om sama keluarga?"

"Keluargaku tinggal jauh dari Seoul. Aku pulang ke rumah kalo libur panjang aja." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi kenapa Om minta dikabarin dulu kalo aku mau main?" Bener kata Kai. Taeoh itu anak pinter. Rasa pengen taunya tinggi.

"Supaya Om bisa beres-beres dulu. Gak enak kan kalo kamu dateng pas _apartment_ om berantakan?"

"Tapi kemaren _apartment_ om rapih kok."

Sehun ketawa _awkward,_ "Itu sih emang abis om beresin aja paginya."

Gak kerasa mereka udah masuk ke perumahan tempat Kai dan Taeoh tinggal. "Di depan sana belok kanan om. Rumahku yang pagarnya warna hitam." Kata Taeoh.

Sehun ngebelokkin mobilnya. "Rumah kamu besar juga ya." Kata Sehun.

Rumah Kai lumayan gede untuk ditinggalin berdua, taman depannya luas, pohonnya juga lumayan banyak. "Tapi kalo sepi buat apa kan?" Tanya Taeoh.

Sehun ngebukain sabuk pengaman yang Taeoh pake setelah markirin mobilnya.

"Kamu mau makan apa hari ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ayam!" Kata Taeoh semangat banget.

"Oke. Sekarang kamu ganti baju, cuci tangan, cuci kaki, biar om goreng dulu ayamnya." Kata Sehun.

"Ay ay Captain."

Sehun ngebuka kulkas mereka. Sehun inget banget kebiasaan Kai yang selalu nyimpen _frozen chicken_ di kulkas. Jadi kalo laper dia tinggal goreng aja. Ngegoreng ayam juga gak butuh waktu yang lama. Begitu Sehun beres goreng ayam, Taeoh turun dari kamarnya.

"Ayamnya udah mateng om?" Tanya Taeoh sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Udah. Kamu bisa makan sendiri kan?" Tanya Sehun

"Bisa dong. Aku kan udah gede."

Sehun ketawa aja, "Oke _big buddy,_ sekarang makan makanannya, abis itu kita tidur siang." Kata Sehun sambil ngasihin nasi yang udah diambilnya untuk Taeoh.

"Tidur siang? Aku gak pernah tidur siang. Biasanya aku langsung les." Kata Taeoh.

Kai emang mirip Ayahnya ya? "Kalo gitu kamu harus biasain tidur siang. Kita baru belajar nanti sore."

"Trus aku baca komiknya kapan?" Taeoh nanya masih dengan makanan di mulutnya.

" _Behave._ Telen dulu makanannya, baru boleh ngomong." Kata Sehun, "Nanti malem, setelah makan malem, baru kamu boleh baca komiknya, inget kan kalo kamu harus nyelesaiin semua kewajiban kamu sebelum minta hak kamu?"

"Oke." Kata Taeoh balik fokus ke ayamnya.

* * *

Selesai makan Sehun langsung ngegiring Taeoh untuk tidur.

"Om Sehun." Panggil Taeoh, yang dijawab pake deheman sama Sehun karena dia lagi masangin selimut untuk Taeoh. "Dongengin aku ya? _Daddy_ gak pernah mau ngedongeng buat aku."

"Kamu nyimpen buku dongengnya dimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku gak punya." Kata Taeoh, "Aku terima kok kalo didongengin apa pun."

* * *

 _Di sebuah kerajaan yang damai ada sepasang kelinci yang bersahabat, si hitam dan si putih. Si hitam merupakan putra mahkota di kerajaan tersebut, sedangkan kelinci putih hanyalah rakyat biasa yang makan dari wortel yang ditanam sendiri._

 _Kalau si hitam sedang tidak ada jadwal pelajaran di istana, dia pasti mencari si putih untuk mengajaknya bermain. Tak jarang si hitam bolos pelajaran untuk bermain dengan si putih. Mereka sahabat yang baik sampai ada pengumuman bahwa raja akan menjodohkan si hitam dengan putri mahkota dari kerajaan tetangga._

" _Tolong bawa kabur aku." Kata si hitam pada si putih._

" _Sahabat yang baik tidak akan menjerumuskanmu ke jalan yang salah. Turuti saja apa kata raja." Kata si putih._

 _Si hitam merasa terkhianati mendengarnya, "Kau memang bukan sahabat yang baik!" Marah si hitam._

 _Sejak saat itu si putih dan si hitam tidak pernah lagi bermain bersama. Si hitam menikahi betina yang diinginkan raja, menghasilkan anak kelinci yang lucu-lucu._

* * *

"Dan si putih pun bahagia melihat si hitam bahagia. Selesai." Sehun nutup ceritanya. Taeoh udah tidur pas Sehun selesai. _Si putih?_ Sehun ketawa dalam pikirannya.

Malemnya Sehun nemenin Taeoh baca komik dengan serunya. Komik DC emang isinya kurang cocok buat anak kecil, jadi Sehun bener-bener pilihin komik-komik yang kontennya aman. Sambil sesekali ngawasin siapa tau ada yang luput.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?" Tanya Kai. Masih pake kemeja dengan dasi yang berantakan. Kayanya baru balik kerja.

"Baca komik." Jawab Taeoh tanpa ngalihin perhatiannya dari komik yang dibacanya.

Kai ngangguk trus pergi. Sehun merhatiin mereka berdua, gak ada acara nyambut ayah yang baru pulang gitu?

"Kamu gapapa kalo om tinggal sebentar? Om mau ngomong sama _Daddy_ kamu." Kata Sehun.

"Gapapa." Taeoh serius banget baca komiknya. Gak peduli juga kayanya kalo Sehun pergi.

Sehun nyusulin Kai yang lagi di dapur. "Kai," Panggil Sehun. "Gue aja yang gorengin ayamnya. Lo mandi dulu aja." Kata Sehun.

Kai natep Sehun ragu, tapi dia juga lagi males debat, "Oke." Katanya sambil ninggalin Sehun di dapur.

Selesai mandi Kai udah nemuin masakkan Sehun udah di meja makan. Sehun kayanya masih nemenin Taeoh. Tadinya Kai mau nemuin mereka berdua dulu, tapi dia inget ada presentasi yang harus dibuat untuk besok. Jadi dia cepetin makannya dan masuk ke ruang kerja.

* * *

"Udah waktunya tidur _big buddy._ " Kata Sehun.

Taeoh cuma nurut langsung naik ke kasurnya, gak minta di dongengin lagi dia langsung nutup matanya, " _Good night om."_ Katanya waktu Sehun ngeganti lampunya sama lampu tidur.

" _Good night buddy."_

* * *

Sehun akhirnya bisa pulang juga. Cape sih tapi dia seneng. Taeoh bener-bener anak yang pinter, bukan cuma mau maen, dia juga mau belajar. Nurut sama apa yang diomongin Sehun.

Begitu lewat ruang kerjanya Kai, Sehun liat Kai masih disana. Entah ngerjain apa. Sehun sedih aja liat Kai sekarang. Umur mereka sama, tapi tanggung jawab Kai lebih berat dibanding dia. Belum lagi Kai harus ngurus Taeoh sendiri. Sehun mutusin buat bikini teh anget buat Kai.

"Kai," Panggil Sehun sambil ngetok pintu ruang kerjanya Kai. "lo masih kerja aja."

"Masuk sini Hun." Kata Kai sambil beresin kertas-kertas yang berantakan di mejanya, Sehun nyimpen tehnya dimeja "Maaf ya berantakan, gue lagi ngerjain buat presentasi besok nih, nanggung. Tinggal dikit lagi. Makasih ya tehnya. Lo udah mau pulang?" Tanya Kai.

"Iya, udah malem juga. Taeoh udah tidur lagian." Kata Sehun.

Kai ngangguk aja denger jawaban Sehun sambil minum tehnya. "Kai," Panggil Sehun. "Sempetin sedikit waktu lo buat Taeoh ya. Bisa ga?"

"Gimana maksudnya?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Yaa sesekali ninggalin kerjaan buat main sama anak kan gapapa. Nah kebetulan hari jumat nanti gue mau ngajakkin Taeoh ke _aqua planet._ Lo ikut ya?"

"Jumat? Gak bisa sabtu aja Hun?"

"Gak bisa. Lo harus buktiin ke Taeoh kalo lo mau ninggalin kerjaan demi dia." Kata Sehun.

"Gue gak ngerti tujuannya apa?"

"Gue mau bikin kalian lebih deket aja." Kata Sehun.

" _Well, good luck ya_ Hun." Kata Kai.

* * *

 ** _It's gonna be fun_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

" _Daddy_ banguuun." Taeoh naik ke atas tempat tidur Kai trus lompat-lompat diatas kasurnya supaya Kai cepet bangun.

"Masih pagi Tae." Kata Kai males, nyoba buat tidur lagi. _Hell,_ Kai baru tidur jam 2 dan sekarang masih jam 6. Kai baru tidur 4 jam dan udah dibangunin aja sama Taeoh.

Taeoh duduk dan ngeguncangin badannya Kai, " _Daddy_ janji mau ikut aku sama Om Sehun ke _Aqua Planet_ hari ini, ayo banguuun. Nanti Om Sehun kelamaan nunggu kita disanaa." Teriak Taeoh.

Kai bangun. Nyerah. Dia duduk dan nyandarin badan ke kepala tempat tidur berusaha buat ngumpulin nyawa, dia ngelirik ke arah Taeoh yang ngeliatin dia penuh harap, "Trus kenapa kamu belum mandi?"

Taeoh ngejawab, "Kemaren sebelum aku tidur Om Sehun bilang, ' _Jangan lupa bangunin Daddy besok, langsung setelah kamu bangun tidur. Untuk irit waktu kalian mandi bareng aja, biar Daddy mandiin kamu. Terus suruh Daddy masak untuk sarapan kalian. Kamu juga harus minta Daddy masakkin sayur buat kamu'._ Makanya aku belum mandi _Dad._ " Taeoh berdiri terus lompat-lompat lagi, "Ayo kita mandi _Daaaad!_ "

Kai cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Sehun ternyata serius untuk bikin dia deket sama Taeoh. Jadi dia turun dari kasur dan ngegendong Taeoh untuk mandi bareng dia. Kai gak nyangka aja kalo Sehun bakal seserius ini bikin mereka deket. Lagian kenapa Taeoh mau aja nurutin apa kata Sehun? Sebenernya dia anak siapa? Kai apa Sehun?

Selesai mandi dia ngegendong Taeoh ke dapur. Taeoh sebenernya bisa jalan sendiri, tapi katanya supaya dia deket sama Taeoh lagi kan? Sekalian aja lah ya.

"Kamu mau makan apa _buddy?_ " Tanya Kai sambil ngebuka kulkasnya. Kai ngerutin dahinya liat sawi putih sama wortel yang entah kapan dibelinya walau pun masih keliatan seger aja sayurnya.

"Sayur sama ayam _Dad_!" Jawab Taeoh semangat.

"Tunggu di meja makan ya. _Daddy_ masak dulu." Taeoh nurutin Kai dan nunggu di meja makan.

Nanya sama Taeoh mau makan apa juga percuma sebenernya, doktrin dari Sehun kan nyuruhnya makan sayur, trus Taeoh gak bisa makan kalo gak ada ayam, jadi jelas lah kenapa dia minta makan itu tadi. Kai masih gak ngerti kenapa Sehun mau repot-repot bantuin Kai ngurusin Taeoh, padahal kalo dia gak ngurusin Taeoh jam kerjanya udah beres jam 11 siang dan dia bisa ngelakuin hal berguna selain ngurusin anak mantannya. Belum lagi kalo Taeoh lagi rewel, Sehun harus nemenin dia dulu sampe Taeoh tidur. Kaya kemaren Sehun baru pulang jam 11 karena Taeoh ngajakin dia ngobrol tentang _Aqua Planet_ terus, kayanya Taeoh terlalu antusias untuk jalan-jalan besoknya.

Kai jadi inget omongan Chanyeol kemaren sebelum dia balik dari kantor. Chanyeol ngedesek dia untuk ngungkapin perasaannya ke Sehun lagi sebelum Sehun direbut sama orang lain. Padahal Kai udah bilang kalo Sehun lagi gak deket sama siapa-siapa. Tapi Chanyeol ngotot kalo Kai harus ngungkapin perasaanya ke Sehun besok, _which is_ hari ini. Yang bikin Kai gak bisa tidur tadi malem adalah gimana caranya dia bilang ke Sehun kalo selama sepuluh tahun ini perasaan Kai ke dia gak berubah sama sekali? Emang Sehun bakal percaya kalo dia bilang gitu? Apa Sehun gak pengen bales dendam trus nyuruh Kai nunggu sepuluh tahun juga?

Anehnya lagi hari ini Sehun gak mau berangkat bareng padahal udah dipaksa Taeoh. Dia pengen bawa mobil sendiri katanya. Ini kan nambah susah buat Kai. Gimana dia mau ngungkapin perasaannya ke Sehun kalo Taeoh bakal nempel terus sama mereka nanti kan? Kecuali kalo Kai ngejelasin ke Taeoh.

Jadi itulah yang Kai lakuin waktu Taeoh selesai makan.

" _Buddy,_ menurut kamu Om Sehun gimana?" Tanya Kai.

Taeoh keliatan mikir, "Baik, dia mau nyeritain dongeng kalo aku mau bobo, dia mau masakkin aku makanan kalo aku laper, dia mau minjemin komiknya, Om Sehun itu baik banget."

"Oke Om Sehun baik," Kai ngambil jeda, "terus menurut kamu kalo _Daddy_ nyari _Mommy_ baru kamu setuju gak?"

"Tergantung." Kata Taeoh. "Kalo orangnya sebaik Om Sehun sih aku setuju aja."

Kai keliatan seneng, "Kalo _Mommy_ baru kamu Om Sehun gimana?"

Taeoh keliatan bingung, "Bukannya _Mommy_ itu harusnya cewek ya _Dad?_ Apa Om Sehun itu cewek tapi aku gak tau?" Tanya Taeoh.

Kai ketawa geli, " _Daddy_ nganggep kamu udah cukup ngerti ya Tae, _you know that I love you, right?"_ Tanya Kai yang dijawab Taeoh pake anggukkan. _"There's so many kind of love, you know. Like, you love your Mommy, you love your toys, you love your favorite superhero ,"_ Kai ngambil jeda, _"and you love your lover."_ Taeoh masih keliatan gak ngerti, "Intinya _Daddy love your Om Sehun and Daddy want him to be your Mommy."_

" _Alright,"_ Kata Taeoh pelan, _"and why did you tell me about this?"_

"Karena kamu anak _Daddy, Daddy love you too. And you must know the person I love right?"_

" _Uggh cheesy."_ Kata Taeoh sambil ngeluarin ekspresi aneh dimukanya, " _Daddy_ gak cocok banget romantis-romantisan gini."

Kai cuma ngedengus sebel, susah banget diajak serius sih Taeoh. Kai ngegendong Taeoh, "Ayo berangkat _buddy,_ kamu pasti gak mau Om Sehun nunggu lama kan?"

"Bilang aja _Daddy_ udah kangen sama Om Sehun." Kai ketawa denger tanggepan Taeoh, sebenernya Taeoh dapet kemampuan nyindir ini dari siapa sih?

* * *

Sehun nyampe duluan sebelum Kai sama Taeoh. Dia sengaja berangkat sendiri pake mobilnya supaya Kai sama Taeoh bisa ngobrol lebih banyak berdua. Dia sengaja ngasih tau Taeoh apa aja yang harus dilakuin pagi ini. Dari tadi Sehun berdoa Taeoh bakal ngelakuin semua yang udah dia kasih tau semalem. Lucu aja ngebayangin Kai sama Taeoh mandi bareng, Kai disuruh Taeoh makan sayur, trus Kai sama Taeoh make baju dengan warna yang sama. Taeoh sempet protes waktu Sehun nyuruh dia mandi bareng Kai, katanya Taeoh udah gede jadi gak perlu dimandiin _Daddy_ lagi. Sehun tau banget sih Kai ngajarin Taeoh buat mandiri, di umur sekecil ini aja Taeoh udah biasa mandi sendiri, makan sendiri, bahkan Taeoh bisa make sepatu tali sendiri.

Kebayang sama Sehun pasti susah banget awalnya buat Kai ngajarin Taeoh macem-macem diumurnya yang masih kecil banget. Kai juga belum terlalu bisa ngatur emosinya, Sehun gak ngerti lagi sih kenapa Kai bisa sesabar itu.

"Om Sehuuuun." Panggil Taeoh. Sehun ngeliat ke arah suara yang manggil dia. Dia ngelambaiin tangannya dan Taeoh lari nyamperin dia.

"Aku gak sabar mau liat ikan hiu yang galak-galak." Kata Taeoh begitu nyampe di depan Sehun.

"Buas Tae, bukan galak." Kata Kai, nyusul di belakang Taeoh, "Hai Hun." Sapanya.

"Hai Kai." Bales Sehun, "Kita harus cepet kalo gitu, kalo gak kita bisa ditinggal tidur siang sama ikan hiunya." Kata Sehun bercanda sambil ngegandeng Taeoh.

"Emang ikan hiu tidur siang juga ya Om?" Tanya Taeoh.

"Coba tanya _Daddy."_ Kata Sehun.

Kai kaget lah disodorin gitu, " _Dad?_ " Tanya Taeoh.

Kai ngelirik ke arah Sehun, minta pertolongan, Sehun ngomong gak pake suara _jawab aja iya._

Kai ngangguk, "Iya dong, ikan hiu kan juga butuh istirahat. Bedanya mereka tidurnya ga merem." Kata Kai sok yakin.

"Trus kalo gak merem gimana dong?" Sehun cuma ketawa aja liat muka bingungnya Kai.

"Kamu mau liat akurium yang besar atau yang kecil dulu?" Sehun ngalihin perhatian Taeoh.

"Yang besaaaar Om!" Kata Taeoh semangat.

Sehun seneng banget denger Taeoh semangat gitu, biasanya Taeoh jarang ngeluarin sifat kekanakannya. Mungkin Kai ngajarin dia untuk gak terlalu nunjukkin ekspresinya.

Mereka masuk ke terowongan yang diselimutin akuarium besar, Taeoh gak berenti-berenti bilang "Waaah." Atau "Ya ampun hiu galak." Dan Kai juga gak berenti-berenti bilang "Buas Tae, bukan galak."

Mereka sampe di tengah akuarium besar tadi. Ruangan besar yang dikelilingin sama akuarium.

"Waaah aku mau megang hiu itu!" Kata Taeoh sambil narik Sehun ke arah hiu yang diliatnya. Sampe di tempat hiu itu Taeoh minta gendong ke Sehun, walau pun rada susah Sehun akhirnya ngegendong Taeoh, tapi hiunya berenang makin atas, Sehun gak kuat buat ngangkat Taeoh lagi.

"Sini biar gue yang gendong." Kata Kai.

Sehun ngangguk, dia ngangkat Taeoh agak tinggi supaya bisa ngedudukin Taeoh ke pundaknya Kai. Sadar-sadar muka mereka udah deket banget. Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali jarak mereka sedeket ini? Kapan terakhir kali dia liat Kai sedeket ini? Kai juga mikir, sejak kapan Sehun semanis ini? Ini bener kan anak bule yang ketemu sama dia waktu pertama kali masuk sekolah dasar dulu?

" _Daddy_ ayo jalaaaan." Taeoh nyadarin mereka dari kegiatan tatap-tatapan tadi.

Sehun ngerasa mukanya panas, _pasti merah,_ pikirnya. Jadi Sehun pura-pura ngebaca informasi tentang ikan yang ada di pinggiran dinding.

* * *

"Hiunya mau kemana _Dad_?" Sehun ngedenger Taeoh nanya waktu Sehun berani nyamperin mereka berdua lagi.

"Mungkin hiunya laper, dia mau nyari makan kali." Kata Kai ngasal.

Taeoh tiba-tiba panik, "Kasian ikan-ikan kecil kalo hiunya lapeer. _Daaaad please_ keluarin ikan-ikan kecilnya biar gak dimakan hiu laper tadi." Taeoh mulai ngejambakkin rambutnya Kai.

"Duh Taeoh sakit dong. Lepasin." Kai nyoba ngelepasin tangan Taeoh dari rambutnya, tapi susah karena dia harus ngejaga supaya Taeoh gak jatuh.

"Woow _buddy, stop it."_ Kata Sehun sambil nurunin Taeoh dari gendongan Kai. Sementara Kai ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang masih sakit.

"Tapi Om nanti ikan kecilnya dimakan hiu, kalo abis gimanaaa?" Taeoh keliatan mau nangis.

Jadi Sehun berlutut biar tinggi badannya sejajar sama Taeoh, "Tae, hiu juga bisa bosen. Mungkin dia pergi karena dia bosen di tempat tadi. Dia pengen liat bagian lain dari akuarium ini juga. Pengen nyamperin anak lain yang kaya Taeoh, yang pengen ngeliat dia juga."

"Terus ikan kecilnya gimana?" Tanya Taeoh.

"Hiu itu udah makan kok. Lagian mereka gak suka ikan-ikan kecil gitu." Kata Sehun.

Taeoh ngangguk ngerti, kayanya penjelasan Sehun masuk di logikanya jadi dia gak nanya-nanya lagi. Taeoh juga udah mulai liat-liat ikan di akuarium lagi.

"Makasih ya Hun." Kata Kai nyamperin Sehun.

"Buat apaan? Ngelepasin jambakan Taeoh?" Kata Sehun ketawa geli.

Kai juga ketawa, "Tapi serius deh Hun, gue tuh suka bingung ngadepin Taeoh yang sering berubah-ubah gitu moodnya. Padahal gue udah minta dia untuk gak nunjukkin emosi di depan orang asing."

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Kenapa gak sekalian aja lo minta Taeoh dijagain _bodyguard_?"

"Maunya sih gitu, tapi kayanya dijaga elo doang cukup ya Hun?"

Sehun ngegeleng, "Taeoh masih kecil Kai. Lo kan dulu juga gak mau diatur-atur."

Kai senyum, "Gue takut salah didik Hun."

"Kalo lo ngedidiknya sesuai umur kayanya gak masalah sih Kai. Kaya sekarang aja, Taeoh kan lagi butuh-butuhnya belajar dari luar. Yaa lo rajin-rajin aja ajakkin dia jalan-jalan kaya gini. Biar Taeoh gak cuma belajar dari buku." Kata Sehun yang ngeliatin Taeoh ngobrol sama anak kecil lain. Kayanya dia lagi cerita tentang hiu tadi.

"Sebenernya Hun gue mau minta tolong lo buat bantuin gue ngajarin Taeoh." Kata Kai.

Sehun ngeliat ke arah Kai, nunjukkin muka bingungnya. "Bukannya sekarang juga gue udah bantuin ya?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai rada salah tingkah juga diliatin Sehun, "Gue kan belum secara verbal minta tolong Hun." Kata Kai.

"Oooh gitu. Santai lah Kai, gue juga seneng kok bisa bantuin lo."

" _Daddy,_ Om. Ayo liat ikan hiu yang disanaaa."

 _Kenapa gue gak langsung nembak Sehun tadi?_ Pikir Kai.

* * *

"Aku lapeer." Kata Taeoh.

"Yuk cari tempat makan." Kata Kai sambil ngegendong Taeoh di tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya nyari tangan Sehun buat digandeng tapi Sehunnya malah ngadep ke arah dia sama Taeoh.

"Aku bawa bekel buat kita." Kata Sehun semangat, "Kita bisa makan dibawah pohon di taman depan sana. Anggep aja piknik."

"Yeaaah _picnic gonna be cool!"_ Kata Taeoh semangat. Antara semangat mau makan atau mau piknik, entahlah.

"Kita ke parkiran dulu ya buat ngambil makananya." Kata Sehun.

Kai cuma ngikutin aja Sehun jalan ke parkiran. Begitu sampe, Sehun langsung buka bagasi mobilnya dan ngambil keranjang makanan. Kai langsung nurunin Taeoh dari gendongannya, "Sini biar gue yang bawa Hun." Kai ngambil keranjang makanan sama kain tipis buat alas mereka duduk.

"Gue juga bawa gitar loh." Kata Sehun sambil ngambil gitar trus nutup bagasi mobilnya. Gitar disampirin di punggung sementara tangan kanannya megang tangan Taeoh.

" _Prepare_ banget Hun." Kata Kai sejajarin langkahnya sama Sehun.

Sehun ngangkat bahu. "Sekalian sih. Ini gitar lo sebenernya."

Kai diem. Gitar itu kenangannya banyak. Banyak banget.

"Disini aja ya? Kayanya lebih adem dari yang lain." Kata Sehun.

Kai ngangguk, mulai ngelebarin kain tipis buat alas duduk mereka dan nyimpen keranjang makanan Sehun.

"Om Sehun bawa apa aja?" Tanya Taeoh.

Sehun ngebuka keranjang yang dia bawa, "Nih kesukaan kamu." Sehun ngasih ke Taeoh tempat bekel kecil yang isinya sosis, ayam, sama sayuran yang udah dibentuk _minion_ supaya keliatan lucu.

"Yeeaay makasih Om Sehun." Taeoh langsung ngebuka tempat bekelnya dan makan dengan senangnya.

" _Behave_ Taeoh, masa makannya bersuara gitu." Kata Kai.

"Kai." Kata Sehun begitu liat Taeoh langsung berenti ngunyah, "Kalo didepan _Daddy_ sama Om gapapa kok kamu mau makan gimana juga, yang penting kamu kenyang. Tapi kalo di depan orang lain jangan ya." Kata Sehun sambil ngusap kepala Taeoh, "Dimakan lagi sosisnya, nanti sosisnya nangis kalo gak diabisin."

Kai ngehela nafas heran, _kok Taeoh nurut banget sama Sehun, sebenernya Taeoh itu anak dia apa anak Sehun? Yaa kalo jadi anak mereka berdua juga gapapa sih_ , pikir Kai.

"Ini buat lo Kai. Sayurnya dimakan yaa." Sehun nyerahin tempat bekel yang lebih gede dari punya Taeoh ke Kai. Kai udah nunjukkin muka merananya waktu diliat lebih banyak sayur daripada ayamnya.

"Tadi pagi aja _Daddy_ gak makan sayurnya Om. Katanya sih gak ada yang nyuapin." Lapor Taeoh.

"Lo masih gak suka makan sayur Kai?" Tanya Sehun sambil ngebuka kotak bekelnya sendiri.

"Bukannya gak suka, cuma baunya aja bikin gue males." Kata Kai sambil milihin ayamnya aja buat dimakan.

"Yaudah nanti gue suapin." Kata Sehun.

Kai kaget, Kai kira Sehun bakal marah waktu tau Krystal sempet nyuapin dia. Karena biasanya cuma dua orang yang bisa nyuapin Kai, Sehun sama Ibunya. Tapi waktu itu Kai terpaksa banget harus makan sayur dan cuma Krystal yang mungkin dimintain tolong.

" _Woo Daddy such a kid._ Aku aja makan sendiri." Ledek Taeoh. Kai cuma ngedengus aja denger ledekan Taeoh.

Kai nyimpen tempat bekelnya waktu ayamnya udah abis semua, ngarepnya Sehun lupa masalah sayur, tapi namanya juga Sehun, "Sini biar gue yang megang." Sehun minta tempat bekelnya dari Kai trus nyendokin sayurnya, "Aaaa." Sehun nyuapin brokoli buat Kai. Sebenernya sayur masakkan Sehun enak, tapi tetep aja kerasa baunya kalo Kai makan sendiri.

* * *

Selesai makan, Sehun lagi ngedengerin cerita Taeoh tentang hiu sama ikan-ikan yang diliatnya tadi. Sementara Kai ngambil gitar yang dibawa Sehun. Dia nyoba mainin gitar itu lagi. Terakhir kali mainin gitarnya itu waktu dia sama Sehun masih pacaran ngumpet-ngumpet. Dia inget banget susahnya belajar gitar sampe tangannya kapalan, dia inget banyak lagu yang susah payah dia pelajarin supaya dia bisa nyanyiin lagu itu di depan Sehun. Dia gak pernah mainin gitar ini buat orang lain, dia cuma mainin gitar ini buat Sehun. Kalo nge _jam sama_ Chanyeol pun dia gak make gitar ini.

"Mainin satu lagu dong Kai." Kata Sehun.

"Emang _Daddy_ bisa main gitar?" Tanya Taeoh.

"Bisa dong. Liat ya." Kata Kai.

Dia metik gitarnya pelan untuk nginget-nginget kuncinya dan mastiin nada yang keluar sesuai. Setelah itu baru dia mulai mainin gitarnya sesuai sama lagu yang pengen dinyanyiin.

 _ **People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about**_

 _Dari semua lagu kenapa dia harus milih lagu ini?_ Pikir Sehun

 _ **'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, boy  
They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

Kai nyanyiin part ini sambil ngeliat Sehun. Dia puas liat muka Sehun yang kaget denger lagu ini. Lagu mereka berdua.

 _ **They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us**_

 _ **They don't know what we do best**_  
 _ **It's between me and you, our little secret**_  
 _ **But I wanna tell 'em**_  
 _ **I wanna tell the world that you're mine, boy**_

 _ **They don't know about the things we do**_  
 _ **They don't know about the "I love you"'s**_  
 _ **But I bet you if they only knew**_  
 _ **They would just be jealous of us,**_  
 _ **They don't know about the up all nights**_  
 _ **They don't know I've waited all my life**_  
 _ **Just to find a love that feels this right**_  
 _ **Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us**_

Waktu dulu mereka masih ngumpet-ngumpet pacaran di _base camp_ Sehun sering banget minta Kai nyanyiin lagu ini. "Ini lagu cocok ya buat kita?" Sehun selalu bilang gitu setiap Kai selesai nyanyiin lagu ini terus Kai bakal ngangguk dan meluk Sehun sambil bisikkin, " _They don't know about us._ "

"Hun." Panggil Kai. Sehun nengok ke arah Kai. Gak sadar dari tadi mikirin masa lalu. "Gue mau lo jadi pacar gue lagi Hun." Kata Kai.

"Hush Kai, ada Taeoh." Kata Sehun panik.

" _Already knew Om, Daddy told me this morning. He said he love you as a lover. Don't mind me."_ Kata Taeoh sambil nutup kupingnya pake tangan, pura-pura gak denger.

"Gimana Hun? Taeoh setuju loh." Tanya Kai lagi.

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Gue gak tau Kai." _Jawaban itu lagi,_ pikir Kai. "Mungkin gampang buat lo setelah sepuluh tahun ninggalin gue sebagai sahabat trus balik dan minta gue jadi pacar lo lagi. Tapi gak gampang buat gue. Maaf ya Kai. Gue gak bisa."

Kai bingung mau jawab apa, dia juga tau sebenernya emang dia yang salah. Taeoh yang ngeliat _Daddy_ nya sedih pun langsung ngelepasin tangan dari kupingnya, "Om _I know you deserve better than Daddy,_ tapi _Daddy_ butuh Om. _Daddy_ bilang sama aku kalo _Daddy love you Om. As a lover."_

Sehun ngusap kepala Taeoh, " _Believe me, I've heard that before and its hurt me the last time I say yes."_

* * *

 ** _No need for words_**

 ** _No need for the official statement_**

 ** _No need for blur vacation picts and etc, Kaistal be damn_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hope you like this fiction:)_**

* * *

Kalo kalian mikir Sehun sama Kai bakal _awkward_ lagi setelah kejadian penolakan itu, kalian salah. Sehun sama Kai justru jadi lebih 'bebas' sekarang.

Setelah _Daddy_ nya ditolak, Taeoh sempet takut kalo _Daddy_ nya bakal sedih, kehilangan semangat, dsb. Tapi waktu itu Kai malah bilang, "Sehun itu pernah jatuh cinta sama _Daddy,_ gimana pun caranya _Daddy_ pasti bisa bikin dia jatuh cinta lagi sama _Daddy._ " Kata Kai yakin banget waktu itu. Taeoh kadang gak ngerti kenapa _Daddy_ nya bisa sepercaya diri itu.

Kai mutusin untuk ngabisin istirahat makan siangnya sama Taeoh hari ini, kayanya dia emang terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Sekalian deket sama Sehun lagi kan?

" _Hey buddy._ " Sapa Kai.

" _Daddy_ ngapain disini?" Tanya Taeoh heran liat _Daddy_ nya yang biasa sibuk sekarang malah nyantai-nyantai didepannya.

"Jadi sekarang untuk nemuin kamu aja _Daddy_ harus punya alasan?" Yang dijawab Taeoh pake dengusan karena dia tau banget tujuan _Daddy_ nya ke sekolah bukan buat nemuin Taeoh aja. "Hai Hun." Sapa Kai, yang dibales Sehun pake senyuman. "Kita makan diluar yuk." Ajak Kai.

"Gak mau." Jawab Taeoh langsung.

"Kenapa gak mau?" Kai ngernyitin dahinya bingung.

"Om Sehun mau masakkin Taeoh makan siang spesial, iya kan Om?" Tanya Taeoh ke Sehun.

"Iya." Kata Sehun ketawa geli liat muka ngototnya Taeoh.

"Loh jadi Taeoh doang yang dibuatin makan siang spesial, _Daddy_ nya engga nih Hun?" Ada nada ngejek di kata-kata Kai yang biasa dia pake waktu ngegoda Sehun _dulu_.

Sehun ngehela nafas pasrah, "Yaudah _Daddy_ nya juga."

"Yaaah kalo gitu gak spesial lagi dong Om? Spesial kan cuma buat satu orang?" Kata Taeoh gak terima.

"Oi Kai." Otomatis semua langsung nengok ke orang yang manggil Kai tadi, sementara Taeoh tambah kesel karena omongannya gak digubris.

"Oi Kris." Kai ngejabat tangannya Kris yang ada di depan dia sekarang. "Ngapain lo disini?" Kai otomatis ngegeser ke sebelah Sehun.

"Jemput anak gue, istri gue lagi sibuk hari ini. Jadi gue yang jemput." Kai ngangguk denger penjelasan Kris, sementara Kris merhatiin Kai sama Sehun, terus ke Taeoh. "Gue gak nyangka ya kalian nikah gak ngundang gue, tau-tau udah punya anak aja." Kata Kris.

"Gue sama Kai.." Kata-kata Sehun kepotong gara-gara Kai langsung ngegandeng tangan Sehun yang bebas.

"Waktu itu mendadak banget Kris, yang dateng emang cuma keluarga doang. _Sorry_ ya." Kai sih seneng banget kalo orang-orang percaya mereka keluarga. Sehun ngeliat Kai dengan pandangan _maksud lo apaan sih?_

"Waah seriusan tapi anak lo mirip banget sama lo Kai, mirip sama Sehun juga sih, untung ya warna kulitnya ngikut ke Sehun."

"Sialan." Kata Kai.

" _Language!"_ Kata Sehun.

"Yaa Kai, _language,"_ ejek Kris, "dengerin tuh kata istri lo." Entah kenapa muka Sehun malah memerah denger kata-kata Kris.

" _Daddy!_ " Kris nengok ke arah suara yang manggil dia.

"Gue duluan ya, anak gue udah manggil.

Setelah Kris pergi Kai nengok kea rah Sehun, "Jadi lo mau masakkin kita dimana Hun?"

"Dirumah kalianaja, gue udah bawa bahan-bahannya kok." Kata Sehun.

Kai ngangguk trus ngegendong Taeoh pake tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya megang tangan Sehun. "Yuk berangkat."

"Gue bisa jalan sendiri Kaaai." Kata Sehun sambil usaha ngelepasin tangannya dari Kai.

"Biar cepet Om." Kata Taeoh yang bikin Sehun nyerah aja. Emang kenapa kalo _hand to hand_ sama Kai kan?

* * *

"Ayolaah Om, aku mau denger cerita tentang si putih sama si hitam lagi." Taeoh ngerengek ke Sehun yang lagi usaha bikin Taeoh tidur.

Kai yang dari tadi merhatiin mereka berdua sebenernya bingung juga, kenapa Taeoh segitu pengennya didongengin sama Sehun dan kenapa Sehun juga gigih banget gak mau ngedongengin kalo emang dia biasa ngedongengin Taeoh?

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Tapi janji langsung tidur ya?" Kata Sehun, ngalah.

"Yaaaa. Tapi aku maunya dongeng si putih sama si hitam ya Om?" Taeoh nawar.

"Iyaaa."

" _Daddy_ ayo dengerin juga dongengnya, biar nanti _Daddy_ juga bisa ngedongengin aku." Kata Taeoh.

Kai sih seneng-seneng aja bisa deket sama Sehun, lagian Kai penasaran, dongeng apaan sih yang diributin mereka dari tadi?

"Yaudah kamu pasang selimutnya. Biar Om dongengin." Gak nunggu disuruh dua kali, Taeoh langsung nurut apa yang diomongin Sehun.

Sehun ngehela nafas dan mulai dongengnya.

* * *

 _Pada suatu hari yang cerah terlihat si putih sedang bekerja di ladang wortelnya. Seharusnya ladang wortelnya sudah bisa di panen hari ini, tapi entah kenapa banyak tanaman wortelnya yang rusak dan hilang wortelnya. Kejadian ini sudah berlangsung seminggu lebih, maka dari itu si putih berencana untuk menangkap pencurinya hari ini._

 _Saat sedang berkeliling, si putih melihat sekilas bayangan kecil diantara ladang wortelnya. Si putih pun mengendap-ngendap mendekati bayangan itu, setelah didekati, si putih dapat melihat kelinci kecil berwarna abu-abu sedang memakan wortel dari ladangnya. Perlahan di dekatinya kelinci kecil itu. Setelah dekat si putih menyiapkan tangannya agar si kelinci kecil tidak kabur, di genggamnya tangan si kelinci kecil, membuat si kelinci kecil kaget dan menangis._

 _Si putih jelas kebingungan melihat kelinci kecil tadi malah nangis, dia pun melepaskan genggamannya pada si kecil dan menenangkannya, "Cup cup, jangan menangis lagi ya." Kata si putih._

 _Masih dengan sesenggukkan si kecil menjawab, "Maafkan aku paman hiks wortel di ladang paman lebih enak dari pada di istana. Aku lebih suka makan wortel disini hiks"_

 _Si putih mengangguk paham, "Lalu apakah ayahmu tau kau disini?"_

 _Seketika si kecil terdiam seperti tersadar, "Ya ampun ayah pasti akan memarahiku lagi. Tolong antarkan aku pulang paman."_

 _Melihat kelinci kecil yang sepertinya akan menangis lagi, si putih pun mengantarkannya kembali ke istana. Si putih mengira kelinci kecil ini hanyalah anak dayang atau pelayan, siapa yang tau kalo ayah dari si kecil adalah si hitam, sahabatnya._

* * *

Kai mulai ngerti kenapa Sehun gak mau cerita di depan dia. Ini cerita mereka kan?

"Trus apa kata si hitam Om?" Tanya Taeoh.

* * *

 _Si hitam terkejut melihat anaknya diantarkan oleh si putih._

" _Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" Sapa si hitam._

" _Baik. Kelihatannya kau sama baiknya?"_

" _Ya, lumayan. Setelah istri dan kedua anakku meninggal, aku hanya berdua bersama junior. Oh ku harap dia tidak merepotkanmu ya." Si hitam berbicara dengan nada sedih._

 _Si putih pun menghampiri si hitam dan menepukkan tangannya di pundak si hitam, "Aku akan membantumu mengurus junior kalau kau mau. Dan tidak, junior bukan anak yang nakal, dia hanya mencari wortel yang enak." Si putih terkekeh._

" _Aku dengan senang hati menerima bantuanmu."_

* * *

"Setelah itu, si hitam, si putih, dan junior sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bermain, menanam wortel, bahkan berkunjung ke kerajaan lainnya bersama." Sehun yang ngeliat Taeoh udah tidur pun nyelesein dongengnya. Dia sempet liat kalo Kai merhatiin dia terus. Terserahlah apa yang dipikirin Kai masalah dongeng yang diceritain dia tadi. Lagian kan itu cuma dongeng.

"Yuk gue anter balik." Kata Kai.

Sehun yang lagi beresin barang-barangnya pun nengok, "Gak usah lah." Katanya sambil lanjut beres-beres barang, "Masih ada taxi kok jam segini."

"Kalo gitu gue ikut naik taxi sama lo."

Sehun keluar dari kamar Taeoh diikutin Kai, "Serius deh Jong, gak usah. Gue bisa balik sendiri. Lagian ini udah malem."

"Karena ini udah malem gue harus nganterin lo. Kalo ada apa-apa gimana?"

"Terserah." Sehun ngehela nafas pasrah, anak sama ayah sama aja kalo ada maunya harus dipenuhin.

"Tunggu disini, gue ngambil mobil dulu." Entah kenapa Sehun ketawa liat Kai yang sesemangat itu.

* * *

Pagi ini Kai masakkin Taeoh ayam plus sayuran sesuai _request_ nya Taeoh setiap pagi.

"Enak gak masakkan _Daddy_?"

Taeoh ngernyitin dahinya, gak biasanya _Daddy_ nya basa-basi gini, pasti ada maunya. " _Daddy_ mau aku ngapain nih? Gak biasanya _Daddy_ basa-basi gini."

Kai nyengir aja, " _Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Daddy_ mau ngajakkin Om Sehun nge _date."_ Taeoh ngernyitin dahinya waktu denger kata nge _date_ keluar dari bibir _Daddy_ nya, " _Easy buddy,_ jadi nanti kamu mainnya sama Om Chanyeol dulu sementara _Daddy_ pergi sama Om Sehun ya."

"Atur aja yang penting _Daddy_ seneng, tapi janji ya _Daddy_ jangan sampe nyakitin Om Sehun lagi." Kai diem denger Taeoh ngomong gitu. Entah dia bisa gak nepatin janjinya kalo dia ngeiya-in kata-katanya Taeoh.

* * *

 ** _It's gonna be fun_**

 ** _Oh and for you who asked me about the songs that I used, this the title:_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Weezer - My Bestfriend_**

 ** _Chapter 4: Meghan Trainor - Just A Friend To You_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Colbie Caillat & Jason Mraz - Lucky_**

 ** _Chapter 12: One Direction - They Don't Know About Us_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

"Om, kita nungguin _Daddy_ dulu ya?" Kata Taeoh.

"Loh _Daddy_ kamu kesini lagi? Dia gak kerja?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Gak tau. Tadi pagi sih bilangnya gitu." Sehun ngangguk aja denger penjelasan Taeoh. Karena nunggu Kai biasanya lama, Sehun nuntun Taeoh buat duduk di kursi yang biasa dipake orang tua murid atau kebanyakan _baby sitter_ nungguin anak-anak yang sekolah disitu. Sekolah emang udah sepi karena biasanya Taeoh sama Sehun keluar pas Sehun udah selesai beres-beresin keperluan dia ngajar besoknya.

"Oi Hun." Sehun ngernyitin alisnya bingung. Sehun ngeliat Chanyeol jalan ke arah mereka sementara Kai ngikutin Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Ngapain lo kesini Yeol?"

"Om Chanyeol mau ngajakkin aku main layangan Om." Taeoh yang jawab.

"Loh kok gitu? Kamu kan ada jadwal belajar matematika hari ini Tae." Keliatan banget sih Sehun gak suka kalo acara ngajarin Taeohnya diganggu.

"Sesekali gapapa kan Hun kalo dia gak belajar matematika dulu. Kemaren juga kamu bilangnya Taeoh masih butuh banyak main." _Oh jadi kamu lagi sekarang?_ Pikir Sehun,

"Nah _buddy,_ mending kita berangkat sekarang. Biar mereka diskusi berdua gimana ngebagi waktu belajar kamu." Chanyeol ngegendong Taeoh, "Gak usah berantem lah kalian, diomongin sambil ngopi-ngopi atau ngemil-ngemil kan bisa." Sehun ngedengus aja dengernya, "Duluan ya." Chanyeol pergi ninggalin mereka berdua sementara Kai duduk di samping Sehun sekarang.

Tapi Sehun malah berdiri, "Eh mau kemana?" Kai takut Sehun pergi, jadi Kai nahan tangannya Sehun.

"Balik lah, kan Taeoh main sama Chanyeol."

"Kamu gak denger kata Chanyeol tadi? Kita harus ngomongin masalah waktu belajar Taeoh." Kata Kai yakin, "Sambil makan siang gimana?"

"Terus kenapa jadi aku-kamu lagi gini sih Kai?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Masa kita nge _date_ tapi gue-lo, kan gak enak Hun."

Sehun ketawa geli, "Jadi ini _date?_ "

"Umm ya bisa dibilang gitu." Kai natap Sehun, " _Listen Hun,_ aku minta maaf karena udah ninggalin kamu, biarin kamu nunggu sepuluh tahun, dan sekarang balik bawa Taeoh. Aku udah certain semua ke kamu, ini diluar rencana aku sama Krystal. Tapi kamu bisa tanya sama Chanyeol, kalo selama sepuluh tahun ini pun aku suka nanyain kabar kamu ke dia." Kai ngehela nafas, " _Yes I'm a coward,_ buat nelpon kamu aja aku gak berani, untuk sekedar nanyain kabar kamu aja aku takut. _So, forgive me?"_

"Kayanya kita ketuaan deh Kai untuk masalah nge _date_ gini. _And yeah I forgive you, I mean I can't even stay mad at you._ "

"Gapapa, aku mau ngebayar sepuluh tahun kita yang harusnya manis." Kata Kai sambil ngegandeng tangan Sehun.

* * *

"Kamu yakin selama sepuluh tahun ini kamu gak pernah nge _date_ sama yang lain?" Kai nanya ke Sehun.

Mereka lagi di salah satu _restaurant_ keluarga kesukaan mereka, tempat yang biasa mereka datengin juga pas jaman kuliah kalo lagi pengen makan enak tapi harganya wajar.

"Aku nyoba sih. Seulgi tuh suka maksa-maksa aku ikut _blind date._ Tapi gak pernah ada yang cocok. Paling lama juga tiga bulan, itu pun dia awalnya gak tau kalo aku guru taman kanak-kanak."

"Aku gak ngerti deh, bukannya _fee_ kamu lebih dari cukup ya?"

Sehun ketawa geli, "Yang mereka cari kan bukan cuma _fee_ aku aja Kai, cewek kalo ngeliat cowok ngurusin anak orang gimana sih? Males gitu mereka."

"Aneh ya? Mereka bukannya mikir, anak orang aja diurusin apalagi anak kalian nanti." Sehun ketawa denger omongan Kai yang ini. Yang bener aja, mereka udah masuk umur tiga puluhan tapi masih aja Kai ngegombal gini.

"Kamu sendiri gimana? Udah lama kan kalian _divorce?_ Gak pernah frustasi ngurus Taeoh sendiri trus cari _mommy_ baru buat Taeoh gitu?"

Kai ketawa, karena gak pernah sedikit pun kepikiran kalo ada orang yang bisa gantiin Sehun, "Engga tuh. Ngurus Taeoh itu udah nyita 24 jam hidup aku setiap harinya. Waktu kecil sih enak Hun, paling dia cuma minta makan, minta mainan, kalo diajarin ini itu mau, sekarang? Makin tau banyak, makin bisa nolak dia." Kai ngedengus sebel.

Sehun ketawa geli, "Masa sih? Kok sama aku nurut-nurut aja ya dia?"

Kai tambah ngedengus, "Karena kamu bolehin dia baca komik."

"Ih kata siapa? Aku kan bolehin dia baca komik kalo dia mau belajar dulu. Kalo dia lagi gak mau belajar ya aku ajakkin dia main, gak aku kasih komiknya."

"Kamu bisa banget ya nyari celah buat ngajarin Taeoh, aku kemaren juga sempet merhatiin kamu ngajarin Taeoh macem-macem sambil ngajak dia main. Udah gitu Taeohnya nurut aja lagi. Kalo aku yang ngajarin pasti dia bakal bilang _apaan sih Daddy? Daddy gak kaya Om Sehun_." Sehun ketawa, "Nyebelin banget kan?"

"Dia cuma lebih pinter dari anak-anak lain aja, makanya gitu." Sehun ngabisin minumannya.

"Gak heran kan, ayahnya juga pinter." Kai manggil pelayan, "Abis ini mau kemana?"

"Eh biar aku aja yang bayar Kai." Kata Sehun, begitu pelayannya dateng bawa _bill_ mereka.

"Gapapa biar aku aja, kan aku yang ngajakin kamu nge _date_." Sadar atau engga mereka bikin pelayan yang nganter _bill_ jadi rada sebel juga.

"Gimana kalo kalian bayar bagian masing-masing aja biar adil?" Pelayan itu nawarin solusinya.

"Aku setuju gitu aja Kai." Kata Sehun.

Kai keliatan gak ikhlas, tapi akhirnya diturutin juga.

* * *

"Aku tau kamu suka minuman atau makanan yang manis, tapi aku gak tau kalo kamu sering dateng ke toko permen yang segede ini Hun." Kata Kai yang dari tadi cuma ngikutin Sehun belanja macem-macem permen.

"Aku gak makan permen-permen ini sendiri kok. Kalo muridku abis ngerjain sesuatu yang menurutku ngabisin energi mereka, kaya olahraga, baru aku kasih mereka permen. Gak banyak, tapi cukup buat mereka bisa belajar lagi. Taeoh juga aku kasih."

Kai kaget, "Taeoh juga? Trus dia makan? Hun, Taeoh gak boleh makan-makanan manis."

"Iya aku tau." Kata Sehun masih sibuk milihin permennya.

"Trus kenapa masih kamu kasih?"

"Nih." Sehun nunjukkin salah satu jenis permen yang dia pilih, "Ini permen yang _low sugar_ Jong, gula yang dipake juga _xylosa._ Aman kok buat Taeoh." Sehun tau Kai masih belum begitu yakin, "Cobain nih," Sehun ngebukain satu buat Kai, trus nyuapin Kai permennya. "Manisnya gak begitu kerasa kan?"

Kai ngecapin permennya pelan-pelan, "Iya sih." Sehun cuma senyum liat muka Kai yang _amaze_ banget karena apa yang ditunjukkin Sehun. "Kamu lebih manis sih, jadi permennya gak berasa manis."

Sehun males banget denger gombalannya Kai, jadi dia ninggalin Kai, "Eh udah milihnya Hun? Sini biar aku bawa ke kasir."

"Gak usah, nanti kamu maksa bayarin lagi."

Kai ngedengus, "Tau aja sih. Lagian dari tadi kamu belanja macem-macem buat Taeoh sama murid-murid kamu tapi gak sedikit pun yang boleh aku bayarin. Aku jadi berasa _useless."_

Sehun diem karena mereka udah sampe di depan kasir, "Cuma segini Hun? Gak biasanya sedikit gini." Kata kasir yang kayanya kenal sama Sehun.

"Iya nih, kemaren kan aku udah beli cukup banyak Min."

"Ooh gitu. Ngomong-ngomong jam kerjaku bentar lagi beres nih. Kalo kita nonton gimana?" Tanya kasir yang dipanggil Min tadi sama Sehun.

"Maaf ya Min, tapi aku lagi sama temen," Kata Sehun sambil nunjuk Kai yang ada disebelahnya. "mungkin lain kali ya."

Keliatan banget sih muka si Min ini kecewa waktu tau Sehun gak sendiri, "Lain kali yaa. Kamu hubungin aku aja kalo kamu bisa, kamu nyimpen nomor aku kan?"

"Emm iya aku simpen, makasih ya Min. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Sehun begitu ngasih uang dan dapet bungkusan permen yang dia beli. Kai ngikutin Sehun yang keliatan jalan cepet di depannya, keliatan banget sih kalo Sehun gak nyaman. Tapi Kai gak mau nanya-nanya dulu.

* * *

Karena Sehun dan Kai males ke tempat lain yang rame kaya mall, mereka mutusin untuk nyewa sepeda dan ngelilingin taman pake sepeda itu. Sebenernya cuma Kai yang nyewa sepeda, karena Sehun gak bisa naik sepeda. Dari dulu tuh Kai selalu minta Sehun buat belajar naik sepeda, tapi Sehun gak mau. Katanya sakit kalo jatoh pas belajar sepeda. Ya iyalah sakit, mana ada sih jatoh yang gak sakit.

"Pelan-pelan Kai, kalo aku jatoh gimana?" Kata Sehun heboh waktu Kai ngelewatin jalan yang gak rata.

"Kamu jangan goyang-goyang dong, aku kan susah liat jalannya Hun." Jadi, Sehun duduk depan Kai karena sepedanya gak ada tempat duduk buat boncengan. Sehun kan gak bisa juga dibilang pendek, Kai jadi susah buat ngeliat jalan. Sebenernya mereka bisa aja jalan kaki, tapi Kai maksa supaya mereka make sepeda aja.

"Kita naik bebek-bebekan disana aja yuk. Aku takut naik sepeda terus gini." Kata Sehun.

Kai ngangguk dan nepiin sepedanya deket sama tempat bebek-bebekkan yang pengen dinaikkin Sehun. Kai baru sadar kalo Sehun sebenernya gak banyak berubah, masih suka makanan manis, suka mainan anak kecil kaya gini.

Mereka naik bebek-bebekkan yang dipilih Sehun, "Kamu ngayuh juga dong Kai, masa aku ngayuh sendiri." Kata Sehun karena kakinya Kai diem aja.

"Ibuuuu liat om-om itu pacaran." Otomatis Kai sama Sehun nengok ke suara yang tadi teriak gitu. _Awkward._ Karena kebetulan ibunya si anak juga lagi liatin mereka dari pinggir danau.

Kai yang sadar duluan pun langsung ngayuh bebek mereka supaya lebih jauh ke tengah, risih juga diliatin orang.

"Sekarang itu gak sama kaya dulu ya Kai? Kalo dulu kita dikatain homo lah, jeruk makan jeruk lah. Kalo kamu sadar dari tadi kita jalan, banyak banget yang diem-diem ngambil foto kita. Kayanya pasangan kaya kita udah biasa banget gitu."

"Ooh jadi kita pasangan nih sekarang?"

Sehun ngedelik ke arah Kai, "Aku serius Jong."

Kai tau Sehun serius banget kalo dia udah manggil Kai _Jong,_ "Kalo kamu lupa, mahasiswi di kampus kita dulu juga sering ngambil foto kita diem-diem, trus mereka _upload_ di _instagram._ Kalo kamu lupa juga, itu sempet bikin aku gak bisa manggil kamu sayang di depan umum."

Boong kalo Sehun lupa, dia inget banget semuanya. Di _apartment_ nya Sehun punya _jar_ yang isinya " _memories that make me smile_ ", 80% isinya tentang Kai. Dia sengaja nulis itu, _in case_ Kai gak balik, kenangannya masih bisa Sehun inget. Masih bisa bikin Sehun senyum.

Karena Sehun diem aja, akhirnya Kai ngajakkin dia pulang, "Balik yuk. Aku gak enak ninggalin Taeoh lama-lama sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol kan harus pulang juga."

Sehun ngangguk aja. Lagian udah sore juga.

* * *

Sekarang mereka lagi di dalem mobil Kai, Kai nyetir, sementara Sehun diem aja. Sebenernya Kai mau nanya ke Sehun masalah orang yang dipanggil Min tadi, tapi keliatannya Sehun gak mau ngomongin masalah orang itu. Tapi kalo Sehun udah nganggep mereka pasangan, harusnya Sehun cerita sendiri kan ya? Kaya dulu, Sehun juga pasti bakal cerita ke Kai sekarang.

"Yang di toko permen tadi namanya Minseok. Aku sempet beberapa kali nyoba jalan sama dia, tapi aku mutusin untuk jadi temen aja waktu tau kalo aku sebenernya gak cocok banget sama dia." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Aku gak nanya Hun."

Sehun ketawa geli, "Tapi muka kamu tuh nanya banget, jadi daripada nunggu kamu ngomong, mending aku cerita duluan."

"Aku gak suka sih sama dia, keliatan kamu gak nyaman tapi dia ngejar-ngejar kamu. Lain kali kalo kamu kesana, jangan lupa ajak aku atau Taeoh ya. Biar dia tau kalo kamu sekarang gak sendiri."

Entah kenapa Sehun ngerasa jantungnya berdetak cepet banget, rasanya udah lama banget dia gak ngerasain yang kaya gini. Terakhir kali waktu Kai sama dia masih pacaran dulu.

"Tapi Jong," Kai seneng karena Sehun sering banget manggil dia Jong sekarang, "aku belum ngerasa siap untuk berkomitmen."

Kai ngambil tangan Sehun dan dikecup, "Gapapa, aku gak akan maksa kamu kok. Aku tau kamu butuh waktu."

Sehun yakin pipinya udah merah banget sekarang, _kenapa Kai jadi semanis ini sih?_ "Makasih Kai."

Kai nepiin mobilnya begitu mereka sampe di _apartment_ Sehun, dia masih belum ngelepasin tangannya Sehun, "Aku serius sama kamu Hun, sepuluh tahun udah lebih dari cukup buat ngebuktiin aku gak bisa kalo gak ada kamu."

Sehun mandang Kai, dia tau Kai gak boong, tapi dia juga gak tau harus ngerespon apa atas kejujurannya Kai, akhirnya Sehun ngecup pipi kanannya Kai, " _Good night,_ aku nikmatin banget hari ini. Tolong sampein maaf aku ke Taeoh karena gak bisa bacain dongeng buat dia." Sehun ngelepasin genggaman tangan Kai dan keluar dari mobil Kai dengan senyum yang dia tahan supaya gak begitu lebar. Gak lucu juga kalo orang nganggep dia gila kan? Sementara Kai, dia seneng banget sampe berniat untuk beliin Taeoh komik yang selama ini dia minta ke Kai.

* * *

"Lo gak kapok ya sama Kai?" Kata Seulgi. Dia kesel denger cerita Sehun yang 'jalan' lagi sama Kai. Sehun emang langsung nelpon Seulgi begitu dia sampe di _apartment._ Niatnya sih pengen berbagi berita bahagia sama Seulgi.

"Gue percaya sama dia Gi, gue yakin dia serius kok sama gue." Kata Sehun ngotot.

Seulgi ngehela nafas, "Gini deh, Taeoh itu anak Kai sama Krystal, lo pernah mikirin gak kalo suatu hari kalian lagi _lovey dovey_ bertiga tiba-tiba dateng lagi si Krystal, entah ngambil anak atau ayahnya dari elo, nah kalo udah gitu yang sakit siapa? Lo lagi kan Hun?"

Sehun diem, keliatan mikir. _Mungkin sih Krystal balik lagi, tapi apa mungkin Krystal mau keluarga kecilnya balik?_

"Lo pikirin dulu deh Hun, jangan terlalu cepet kemakan omongannya Kai." Kata Seulgi langsung nutup telponnya sepihak.

Sehun ngedengus, _negatif banget jadi orang,_ pikir Sehun.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to blame me :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Kai baru aja selesai rapat waktu Sehun nelpon dia, "Halo Hun."

"Kai, sibuk gak?" Tanya Sehun.

"Baru beres rapat sih, abis ini masih ada yang dikerjain. Kenapa Sehun sayang?" Mereka emang udah ga se _awkward_ kemaren, Kai juga udah berani manggil sayang lagi ke Sehun.

"Taeoh tadi berantem sama temennya, orang tua temennya gak terima dan mereka lagi perjalanan ke sekolah. Kalo kamu kesini juga bisa gak? Aku bisa wakilin kamu, tapi tetep gak enak sama orang tua murid yang lain kan?"

"Taeoh berantem?" Boong kalo Kai gak kaget. Kai tau banget Taeoh itu keras kepala, tapi kalo sampe berantem kayanya bukan Taeoh banget. "Yaudah aku kesana. Paling 30 menit lagi nyampe, kamu bisa temenin Taeoh dulu kan Hun?"

"Ini juga Taeoh lagi sama aku kok." Abis itu Sehun ngomong rada pelan, "Tapi kamu jangan marahin Taeoh ya, kayanya dia marah banget. Ngomong sama aku aja gak mau."

"Iya, tahan aja aku nanti ya. Takut kelepasan."

"Kai! Sempetnya bercanda." Kai cuma ketawa aja sambil nutup telponnya.

* * *

Taeoh itu lebih bisa ngontrol emosinya dibanding anak yang seumuran sama dia. Dia gak pernah tantrum cuma gara-gara gak dibeliin mainan kaya anak-anak lain. Cukup Kai bilang _behave_ dan Taeoh bakal nurut atau diem. Kalo sekarang dia sampe berantem sama temennya berarti temennya yang keterlaluan kan? _Hell,_ Kai lebih percaya Taeoh daripada anak siapa pun di dunia ini karena dia sendiri yang ngurus Taeoh dari kecil. Dia sendiri yang mastiin kalo Taeoh gak akan jadi anak yang bermasalah kalo ditinggal sendiri. Dan dia ngerasa Taeoh cukup bisa buat ngendaliin emosinya.

Begitu Kai masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, orang tua anak itu udah dateng. Anak itu dipangku ibunya, sementara Taeoh duduk sendiri. Sehun berdiri di sebelah Taeoh berusaha ngajak ngobrol Taeoh tapi dia diem aja.

"Mr. Kim," Ibu kepala sekolah berdiri begitu Kai dateng dan nguluruin tangannya untuk salaman sama Kai. "Saya minta maaf. Harusnya ini tidak perlu terjadi kalau saya mengawasi mereka lebih baik."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Bu, tapi bolehkah Saya tahu masalah sebenarnya bagaimana?"

"Silahkan duduk dulu Mr. Kim, biar saya jelaskan."

Kai ngangguk dan ngegendong Taeoh dipangkuannya. Taeoh langsung meluk leher Kai, gak mau liat ke arah kepala sekolahnya, "Tae, _behave._ " Taeoh pun ngelepasin pelukannya di leher Kai dan duduk tegak di pangkuan Kai.

"Mungkin Mr. Oh sudah menceritakan kalau Taeoh ini bertengkar dengan murid lain. Taeoh bertengkar dengan Ken, anak dari Mrs. Ine. Menurut cerita Ken, saat istirahat tadi mereka bermain _slide_ bersama. Tapi Taeoh tidak sabar akan kecepatan Ken sehingga Taeoh mendorongnya hingga Ken terjatuh. Bisa Mr. Kim lihat sendiri tangan dan kaki Ken luka-luka karena terjatuh dari tangga saat ingin menaikki _slide._ "

Kai ngangguk denger cerita dari kepala sekolah, "Mrs. Ine, _please accept my apologize._ " Kata Kai. " _I believe Taeoh didn't mean it."_

 _"Apologize accepted. But, Mistress,_ Saya mau anak ini dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kalau dia bisa mendorong anak saya seperti itu, dia juga bisa mencelakai anak lain. Dan saya tidak ingin anak saya bersekolah di sekolah dengan anak yang berlaku kasar seperti ini."

" _Wooah easy Mrs. Ine, I believe we can find another solution. And Mistress, can we please let them out while we talking about this._ Saya merasa pembicaraan ini bukan untuk mereka dengar."

Kepala sekolah ngangguk, "Mr. Oh, bisa tolong ajak mereka keluar."

"Baik _Mistress."_ Kata Sehun sambil ngambil tangan Taeoh sama Ken untuk dibawa keluar.

Sampe diluar Sehun duduk diantara Ken sama Taeoh, "Mr. pikir kalian cukup dekat kan, kenapa sampai bertengkar?"

"Taeoh yang mulai duluan." Kata Ken cepet.

"Tae?" Tanya Sehun karena dari tadi Taeoh diem aja.

"Aku cuma mau ngomong sama _Daddy._ " Kata Taeoh.

"Dasar anak _Daddy._ " Ejek Ken.

" _Whatever._ " Kata Taeoh kalem. Dia ngalihin pandangannya ke arah lain selain ke Ken sama Sehun.

"Hey Tae," panggil Sehun, " _how can we fix this if you don't wanna talk about this?"_

Masih tanpa ngeliat ke arah Sehun, Taeoh jawab, " _I didn't say that I don't wanna talk about this, I said, I just wanna talk about this with my Daddy."_

 _"Come on Mr. Oh, leave him alone. His thick head won't understand what you mean."_ Kata Ken.

" _Language Ken, he is your friend, so please be nice to him."_ Sehun lama-lama kesel juga. Anak kecil kok bahasanya kasar gitu.

Abis Sehun ngomong kaya gitu suasana malah jadi _awkward,_ mereka gak ada yang ngomong lagi. Sehun ngehela nafas, mungkin emang anak bule jaman dia dulu beda sama jaman sekarang. Mungkin mereka emang harus diem dulu supaya bisa lebih tenang.

Gak lama, kepala sekolah keluar dari ruangannya. "Mr. Oh, tolong bawa mereka berdua ke dalam."

Sehun ngangguk, dan nuntun keduanya ke dalem ruang kepala sekolah. Ken duduk lagi di pangkuan ibunya lagi Taeoh juga duduk dipangkuan Kai.

"Jadi Taeoh, Ken, kami sepakat kalian bebas hukuman kalau kalian meminta maaf dan memaafkan satu sama lain, bagaimana?" Kata kepala sekolah.

"Baik _Mistress._ " Kata Ken dan Taeoh berbarengan.

Abis itu mereka cuma tatap-tatapan, bingung mungkin siapa yang minta maaf duluan. Karena kayanya Ken gak akan ngomong duluan, Taeoh pun ngomong duluan, " _I really am sorry Ken,_ maaf karena aku udah bikin lutut sama tangan kamu luka."

Ken ngangguk, "Maafin aku juga ya udah mukul kamu tadi." Akhirnya mereka ngejabat tangan satu sama lain.

"Nah saya rasa urusannya sudah selesai. Kami permisi dulu _Mistress_." Pamit Mrs. Ine. "Kami duluan Mr. Kim, Mr. Oh." Kata Mrs. Ine sambil ngegendong Ken keluar ruang kepala sekolah.

"Saya juga permisi dulu _Mistress,_ saya harus kembali ke kantor." Kata Kai sambil ngebungkuk di depan kepala sekolah.

Tangan kanannya nuntun Taeoh, sementara Sehun ngikutin di belakang mereka. Kai gak ngomong, Taeoh pun diem aja.

"Emm Kai." Kata Sehun, "Gapapa kan?"

"Emang keliatan kenapa-kenapa?" Kata Kai.

"Abis kalian diem-dieman gini."

Mereka sampe di depan mobil Kai, "Kamu masuk dulu Tae." Kata Kai. Taeoh cuma ngangguk dan nurutin apa yang dibilang Kai.

"Jangan marahin Taeoh Kai."

"Aku gak pernah marahin Taeoh kok."

Sehun ngedengus, "Janji sama aku kalo kamu gak akan marahin Taeoh, kalo kamu ngomong sama dia tolong sejajarin badan kamu sama dia jadi kamu bisa natep mata dia langsung. Cara itu bakal lebih efektif supaya semua yang kamu omongin itu dianggep penting sama Taeoh. Kai aku serius." Sehun sebel karena Kai cuma senyum-senyum aja, kaya gak nganggep omongan Sehun serius.

"Iya aku juga serius gak akan marahin Taeoh, aku bakal sejajarin badan aku sama dia dan natep matanya dia waktu aku ngomong sama dia."

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang? Aku ikut ya?"

"Nah buat itu aku minta maaf Hun, aku butuh ngomong berdua dulu sama Taeoh. Kamu juga gak perlu takut aku marahin Taeoh, aku belajar dari kamu kok untuk gak ngajarin Taeoh dengan marah-marah."

Sebenernya Sehun gak rela, tapi siapa dia untuk ikut campur urusan keluarganya Kai kan? "Oke. Tapi kamu langsung telpon aku begitu kamu selesai ngomong sama Taeoh ya?"

"Iyaaa aku janji. Aku duluan ya, kamu hati-hati nyetirnya. Kabarin kalo udah sampe _apartment_."

Sehun ngangguk juga walau pun gak rela biarin Kai berdua sama Taeoh. Sehun ngelambaiin tangannya ke Taeoh yang dibales Taeoh pake lambaian tangan juga walau gak sesemangat biasanya.

Selama perjalanan Kai sama Taeoh pun diem aja. Sesampainya di rumah Kai nyuruh Taeoh masuk ke ruang kerja Kai. Kai duduk di kursinya sedangkan Taeoh duduk di sebrangnya. Kai gak akan nanya sampe Taeoh ngomong duluan.

Gak lama Taeoh ngomong, " _Daddy, I'm sorry._ " Katanya sambil mandang Kai.

"Kenapa kamu minta maaf sama _Daddy?_ " Nurutin kata Sehun tadi, Kai mandang Taeoh.

"Karena aku gak bisa ngontrol emosiku, jadi aku ngedorong temen aku sampe dia jatoh dan luka. Aku minta maaf _Dad._ "

"Kenapa kamu gak bisa ngontrol emosi kamu?"

"Aku.." Taeoh keliatan ragu, "Aku gak suka yang dia omongannya dia ke aku _Dad_."

"Kamu bisa cerita sama _Daddy,_ masalah kalian kan udah beres. Ini cuma antara kamu sama _Daddy,_ kalo kamu gak mau Om Sehun tau, _Daddy_ juga gak akan cerita ke dia."

Taeoh ngangguk. "Jadi tadi sebelum aku main _slide_ sama Ken, dia bilang ' _dasar Taeoh anak daddy, gak punya mommy, pasti mommy kamu gak sayang sama kamu sampe dia ninggalin kamu sama daddy kamu berdua aja.'_ Awalnya aku gak marah _Dad._ Maksudnya aku tau kalo _Mommy_ gak sayang aku makanya dia ninggalin kita berdua, tapi kan dia gak harusnya ngasih tau semua orang gitu _Dad."_ Taeoh diem sebentar, "Bukan aku malu _Dad,"_ Kata Taeoh cepet-cepet. "tapi aku gak suka aja ada orang lain ngomong gitu. Udah gitu dia juga ngomongin Om Sehun." Kata Taeoh sebel. "Dia bilang kalo Om Sehun itu cuma kasian sama aku karena aku gak punya _mommy_ makanya dia mau ngurusin aku."

"Kamu bilang itu sebelum kalian main _slide,_ trus kenapa kamu dorong dia pas kalian main _slide_?"

"Pertama aku sebel karena dia lama-lamain jalannya, kedua karena sambil dia lama-lamain jalannya, dia terus bilang kalo _mommy_ gak sayang aku dan Om Sehun cuma kasian sama aku. Maafin aku ya _Dad,_ harusnya aku gak perlu berantem sama Ken."

Kai ngehela nafas, "Kamu harusnya minta maaf karena kamu gak berani ngomong kalo kamu bener. Kalo Ken cuma bisa cerita setengahnya kenapa kamu gak cerita yang setengah lagi supaya ceritanya jadi satu?" Taeoh nunduk denger omongan Kai. "Taeoh liat _Daddy._ " Taeoh negakkin kepalanya lagi. "Kamu anak _Daddy,_ bener kata Ken kalo kamu anak _Daddy,_ emang kalo bukan anak _Daddy,_ kamu anak siapa lagi?" Taeoh ngangguk, nahan senyum "Kalo ada orang yang bilang _Mommy_ gak sayang sama kamu, jangan percaya. Setiap natal, setiap kamu ulang tahun, _Mommy_ gak pernah lupa kasih kamu kado kan?" Taeoh ngangguk, "Trus kalo mereka bilang Om Sehun ngurusin kamu karena dia kasian sama kamu, itu juga boong. Cuma kamu yang bisa ngerasain kalo Om Sehun itu beneran _care_ sama kamu kan? Menurut kamu Om Sehun cuma kasian aja sama kamu apa gimana?"

Taeoh keliatan mikir, "Aku gak pernah ngerasa Om Sehun kasian sama aku. Aku ngerasa udah kaya temen deket aja sama Om Sehun _Dad._ "

"Nah itu kamu lebih tau. Trus dari kejadian ini kamu bisa belajar apa aja?"

Taeoh mikir lagi, "Aku harus lebih berani ngomong kalo aku emang gak salah, trus aku juga gak seharusnya kebawa emosi sama perkataan orang yang belum tentu bener. Aku juga percaya kalo _Mommy_ sayang sama aku."

Kai ngernyitin dahinya, "Jadi selama ini kamu gak percaya?"

"Aku cuma anak kecil _Dad,_ aku gak tau masalah kalian itu sebenernya apa atau _mommy_ sayang sama aku atau engga kalo kalian gak pernah bilang langsung ke aku kan?"

"Tapi _Daddy_ udah cerita sama kamu kan?"

Taeoh ngangkat bahu, "Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk ngerti _Dad._ "

"Kai!" Suara Sehun dari luar ruang kerjanya.

Denger suara Sehun, Taeoh seneng banget dan langsung lari nyamperin Sehun, "Om Sehun! Ayo masakkin aku makan siang spesial pake sayur." Kata Taeoh sambil narik tangan Sehun ke dapur. Sehun yang bingung pun ngikutin Taeoh ke dapur.

"Kamu mau ayam goreng atau sosis ayam digoreng?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau sosisnya dibakar aja Om, yang banyak menteganya." Kata Taeoh.

"Jangan ngerepotin Om Sehun Tae." Kata Kai nyamperin mereka di dapur. Taeoh yang sebel pun ninggalin mereka berdua di dapur.

"Kamu mau aku gorengin ayam?" Tanya Sehun.

Kai ngeliat jam tangannya, "Aku mau langsung balik ke kantor aja Hun. masih banyak kerjaan soalnya." Kata Kai sambil meluk Sehun.

Sehun meluk Kai balik, "Kalian gapapa kan? Aku khawatir kamu marah, kamu juga gak bales _line_ aku. Jadi aku langsung kesini."

"Nanti kita omongin kalo aku udah pulang kerja ya. Aku buru-buru soalnya sekarang." Kai ngelepasin pelukannya trus ngecup dahi Sehun. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Bentar Kai, aku beli roti tadi di jalan. Kamu bawa aja. Jangan sampe kamu gak makan siang." Kata Sehun sambil ngambil roti dalam tasnya dan ngasihin ke Kai.

Kai langsung ngebuka rotinya dan ngegigit roti itu, "Makasih Sehun sayang. Aku berangkat dulu." Kata Kai sambil jalan.

Sehun sih cuma bisa geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan Kai.

* * *

Malemnya sampe jam 11 Kai belum juga balik, Sehun udah coba nelpon tapi ponsel Kai mati. Kayanya Kai lupa ngecharge lagi. Sehun ngehela nafas karena Kai masih gak bisa juga dihubungin.

Sehun mutusin buat nunggu Kai pulang sambil nonton film. Lagian Kai janji mau ngomongin masalah Taeoh tadi kan?

Sehun akhirnya ketiduran karena film yang dia tonton juga ngebosenin. Matanya emang nonton film, tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Saking capenya Sehun gak sadar dia ketiduran di depan TV.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kai baru balik dengan muka kusut karena rapat yang baru beres. Begitu ngeliat Sehun ketiduran di kursi rasa bersalah langsung menuhin pikiran sama perasaannya Kai.

Kai nyamperin Sehun, "Hun," Panggil Kai sambil ngeguncang badan Sehun pelan. "Pindah yuk. Nanti badan kamu pegel."

Sehun ngebuka matanya pelan, "Kai?" Suara Sehun rada serak karena baru bangun tidur.

"Yuk pindah." Kata Kai sambil narik tangan Sehun supaya Sehun berdiri. Kai ngegiring Sehun ke kamarnya dan nuntun Sehun biar naik ke atas kasur.

Setelah Sehun naik ke kasur, Kai ngebaringin badannya di sebelah Sehun, meluk Sehun. "Kamu bau." Kata Sehun, tapi tetep bales meluk Kai.

Kai ketawa, "Trus kamu mau aku ganti baju dulu?"

"Engga lah, aku maunya tidur." Entah Sehun sadar atau engga ngomong gitu, tapi dia gak ngelonggarin pelukannya ke Kai.

" _Good night_ Sehun sayang." Kata Kai trus ngecup pipinya Sehun.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to blame me :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Sehun kebangun pagi ini karena ngerasa dia gak tidur sendirian. Tempat tidurnya kaya terlalu sempit kalo dia tidur sendirian. Waktu Sehun ngebuka mata, dia langsung ngeliat muka Kai yang nunduk ke arah dia. _Jadi tadi malem bukan mimpi?_ Pikir Sehun.

Sehun selalu suka bangun lebih dulu dari Kai, karena dia bisa ngeliat muka Kai yang lucu kalo lagi tidur. Entah apa yang dimimpiin Kai, tapi muka Kai kalo tidur itu keliatan mikir banget, dahi berkerut, bibir ngegumam gak jelas, yang mungkin kalo orang lain ngeliat itu bakal keliatan aneh atau apa, tapi buat Sehun itu lucu. Sehun suka gemes sendiri liat bibir Kai yang gerak-gerak kalo lagi tidur. Jadi dia mutusin buat nyium bibir yang dari tadi bikin dia gemes.

Bibir Kai masih selembut yang Sehun rasain waktu pertama kali Kai nyium dia dulu. Waktu dia mau ngelepasin bibirnya, tangan Kai megang pipinya, kebiasaan Kai waktu nyium dia. Takut Kai keburu bangun, Sehun buru-buru ngelepasin ciumannya.

"Bangun Kai." Karena Sehun takut ketauan jadi dia ngebangunin Kai dulu.

Kai ngebuka matanya, "Kalo tiap pagi cara banguninnya gini kayanya aku gak akan cepet tua deh." Kai ngedudukin badannya sambil ngeregangin tangannya yang dipake buat meluk Sehun tadi malem.

"Ngebangunin gimana?" Tanya Sehun, pura-pura gak tau.

"Oh jadi gak mau ngaku? Yaudah aku tidur lagi." Kai siap-siap buat tiduran lagi.

Sehun nahan bahunya Kai, "Iya aku ngaku deh. Jangan tidur lagi tapi."

"Ngaku apa?"

"Ngaku kalo aku bangunin kamu gitu."

"Gitu gimana?"

"Harus banget diomongin apa Kai? Udah bukan umurnya lagi kaaan." Sehun malu sebenernya, kalo umur sih, siapa peduli kan?

"Yaudah aku tidur lagi."

"Ya ampun, iya! Aku bangunin kamu pake nyium bibir kamu. Puas?" Kai ketawa puas liat muka Sehun yang bener-bener merah campuran antara kesel sama malu.

" _Daddyyyyyyy!"_ Taeoh masuk ke kamar _Daddy_ nya dan nemuin Kai sama Sehun di atas tempat tidur.

Sehun keliatan antara bingung, kaget, ngeliat Taeoh, trus dia ngarahin pandangannya ke sebelah dan liat Kai yang langsung pura-pura tidur.

"Kok Om tidur sama _Daddy_?"

Sehun bingung harus jawab apa, mana Kai juga malah pura-pura tidur.

"Om Sehun nginep semalem." Kata Kai gak pake buka mata.

"Oooh gitu." Taeoh ngangguk-ngangguk, "Ayo _Daddy_ bangun dong. Kan _Daddy_ janji beliin aku komik." Taeoh nyamperin Kai sama Sehun ke tempat tidur.

"Gak jadi." Kata Kai, masih gak ngebuka matanya.

"Kok gitu? _Daddy_ kan udah janjiii."

"Emang _Daddy_ kamu janji apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil mangku Taeoh yang naik ke atas tempat tidur Kai.

" _Daddy_ janji beliin aku komik karena aku udah biarin _Daddy.."_

 _"Keep it hush_ Tae." Kata Kai langsung bangun sambil nutup mulut Taeoh make tangannya. "Yaudah _Daddy_ beliin, tapi cuma dua ya?"

"Kenapa cuma dua? _Daddy_ janji lima loooh." Kata Taeoh gak terima.

"Karena kamu berantem sama temen kamu kemaren." Kata Kai sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya, siap-siap mandi.

Akhirnya Taeoh ngangguk pasrah, daripada gak dibeliin kan?

Sehun yang gak ngerti pun lebih milih untuk gak ikut campur, "Taeoh mandi sekarang aja sambil nunggu _Daddy_ mandi ya? Biar Om yang mandiin." Kata Sehun.

"Yippie ayo Om!" Kata Taeoh semangat.

Kai yang ngedenger langsung sebel, " _Daddy_ nya gak dimandiin sekalian Om?" Katanya.

Sehun ngedelik sebel, " _Daddy_ sadar umur dong, udah gede masih manja aja." Bales Sehun.

"Manja ke pacar sendiri kan gapapa, daripada manja ke istri orang." Kai langsung masuk kamar mandi untuk ngindarin lemparan bantal dari Sehun waktu dia selesai ngomong gitu.

* * *

Dulu waktu umur Taeoh masih empat tahun, Krystal pernah dateng buat ngasih kado natal buat Taeoh. Taeoh bingung waktu itu karena _Mommy_ nya gak kaya _mommy_ lain yang tinggal bareng sama anaknya. Jadi waktu itu dia nanya, _kenapa Mommy_ pisah sama _Daddy?_ Taeoh make kata pisah karen Kai selalu make kata itu waktu dia ngejelasin ke Taeoh kalo Taeoh nanya kemana _Mommy_ nya. Taeoh inget jawaban _Mommy_ nya waktu itu, _Daddy kamu itu gak pernah sayang sama Mommy as a lover, Daddy kamu cuma sayang sama satu laki-laki, dan sekeras apa pun Daddy sama Mommy paksain, fakta itu gak pernah berubah. Bukannya Mommy egois dengan ninggalin kalian dan nyari kebahagiaan Mommy sendiri, tapi kamu bisa liat sekarang, setahun pisah dari Mommy, Daddy kamu keliatan lebih bahagia kan?_ Waktu itu Taeoh gak ngerti apa maksud Krystal sebenernya.

Tapi Taeoh bukan kaya anak lain yang gak nyari tau apa yang gak dia ngerti. Waktu dia ngerti _Daddy_ nya gak suka perempuan, dia pikir itu keren. Dia bakal punya dua _Daddy_ nanti dan dia yakin mereka bertiga bakal jadi keluarga yang keren karena, _hell_ gak ada perempuan kan berarti gak ada yang ribet dandan kalo mau keluar atau apa. Selain itu punya dua _Daddy_ berarti lebih banyak temen main kan?

Taeoh sempet mikir laki-laki kaya gimana yang cocok sama _Daddy_ nya. _Daddy_ nya pasti suka laki-laki yang mukanya manis, terus baik, ramah, pinter, Taeoh tau banget _Daddy_ nya suka sama orang yang pinter. Taeoh juga nambahin kalo laki-laki itu harus jago masak dan sayang sama Taeoh. Waktu masih di Kanada Taeoh udah nyoba nyari siapa yang kira-kira bisa masuk ke kriteria _Daddy_ keduanya, tapi dia gak nemu satu pun. Makanya dia minta pindah ke Korea, selain untuk nyari ilmu lain, dia mau nyari orang yang bisa jadi _Daddy_ keduanya.

Pertama kali Taeoh liat Sehun, Taeoh langsung yakin kalo Sehun itu kandidat yang cocok untuk jadi _Daddy_ keduanya. Tinggal cari tau Sehun bisa masak atau engga. Urusan sayang sama Taeoh sih gampang, siapa sih yang gak sayang sama Taeoh kan? Taeoh juga ngeliat _Daddy_ nya yang seneng kalo ngeliat Sehun jadi tambah yakin kalo Sehun itu emang cocok buat jadi _Daddy_ keduanya dia.

Kaya sekarang, Sehun yang gak bawa baju ganti pun pake baju Kai supaya Sehun bisa ikut nemenin Taeoh beli komik baru. Mereka bertiga sengaja pake baju dengan warna yang sama, biru muda. Entah kenapa Kai nerima aja usulan Sehun supaya mereka make baju dengan warna yang sama.

Sampe di toko komik Taeoh udah gak sabar mau langsung nyari komik tapi ditahan sama Kai, "Kamu pilih lima komik trus kasihin ke Om Sehun, biar nanti Om Sehun yang milihin dua komik yang bisa kamu beli. Kamu ngerti kan Tae?" Taeoh ngangguk, " _Behave_ Tae." Kata Kai lagi.

"Ay ay Captain!" Kata Taeoh sambil ninggalin Kai sama Sehun, kayanya dia gak sabar banget buat milih-milih komiknya.

Karena Taeoh udah milih-milih komiknya, Sehun pun nyari komik buat dia sendiri. Kayanya dia belum punya komik _Injustice_ yang baru. Kai yang gak begitu ngerti komik cuma ngikutin Sehun aja yang lagi milih-milih komiknya.

"Hun." Panggil Kai sambil liat-liat komik juga.

"Kenapa?"

"Manggil aja." Kata Kai sambil pergi nyamperin Taeoh.

Sehun cuma geleng-geleng aja, _kelakuan bapak anak satu kok gitu?_ Pikirnya.

* * *

Hari ini mereka habisin bener-bener buat _quality time._ Kai gak nerima telpon dari perusahaan. Sehun pun gak mainan ponselnya. Perhatian mereka fokus untuk Taeoh dan satu sama lain. Taeoh seneng banget karena _Daddy_ dan calon _Daddy_ nya ngasih perhatian full ke dia. Hari ini selain dibeliin komik, Taeoh juga dibeliin beberapa mainan dan buku baru, abis itu dia diajarin main basket sama Sehun. Dan akhirnya mereka makan _junk food,_ walau pun awalnya Sehun sempet ngelarang karena gak ada sayurnya. Tapi makan _junk food_ sekali gak akan mati kan?

"Om, _can I ask you favor?"_ Sekarang Taeoh udah siap-siap mau tidur.

"Kalo bisa Om penuhin sih boleh aja. Emang kamu mau minta apa?"

"Tae, jangan ngerepotin Om Sehun." Kata Kai.

"Sebenernya _Dad,_ aku mau manggil Om Sehun Ayah, boleh gak?" Sehun sama Kai bingung mau jawab apa, "Aku ngerasa kita udah kaya keluarga aja. Aku punya _Daddy,_ aku punya Om Sehun." Mereka masih diem, "Sejak _Mommy_ bilang kalo _Daddy_ sukanya sama laki-laki, aku pikir itu keren, aku bakal punya dua _Daddy_ , aku bisa punya dua temen main kalo di rumah, gak akan ribet karena kita gak perlu nunggu _Mommy_ dandan, _epic! Right?"_ Tanya Taeoh, semangat.

Kai ngerasa gak enak sama Sehun karena dari awal Sehun udah bilang kalo sebenernya dia belum siap untuk berkomitmen dan sekarang Taeoh malah minta manggil Sehun dengan sebutan Ayah, "Tae," Kata Kai pelan, " _I don't think…"_

"Kamu bisa kok manggil aku Ayah." Potong Sehun.

Mata Taeoh membulat sempurna saking kagetnya, "Serius kan? Ayah?"

"Loh emang kaya bercanda?" Kata Sehun.

"Yeaay! Ayaaaah!" Taeoh bangun dan meluk Sehun lagi.

"Nah sekarang kamu tidur ya." Sehun ngelepasin pelukan Taeoh. Taeoh keliatan gak ikhlas, "Ayah sama _Daddy_ butuh _quality time_ berdua, gapapa kan?" Seketika muka Taeoh berubah cerah waktu Sehun ngucapin kata _Ayah._

"Gapapa dong!" Jawab Taeoh, semangat. " _I'll be a good boy and have a nice sleep here."_ Kata Taeoh sambil balik tidur dan masang selimutnya lagi.

Sehun senyum liat kelakuan Taeoh yang kelewat semangat, pasti karena hari ini dia makan banyak makanan manis, " _Good night_ Tae." Kata Sehun, lalu ngecup dahinya Taeoh.

Sehun sama Kai siap-siap keluar waktu Taeoh bilang, " _Daddy_ gak mau ngasih aku _kissy_ juga?"

 _Well, kissy_ bukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakuin Kai ke Taeoh, tapi nyium sekali gapapa kan? Jadi akhirnya Kai nyamperin Taeoh lagi dan nyium dahi Taeoh juga.

" _Good night Tae."_ Kata Kai.

* * *

"Kamu gak harus maksain diri kalo kamu gak siap Hun." Kata Kai waktu Sehun nyimpen coklat panas punya Kai dimeja.

Sehun duduk disebelah Kai dan nyamanin posisinya di sebelah Kai yang duduk dengan tangan terbuka, siap meluk Sehun kapan aja. "Aku gak ngerasa terpaksa kok." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi kamu bilang kalo kamu belum siap berkomitmen kan? Maksud aku, Taeoh manggil kamu Ayah itu bukan sesuatu yang kecil loh Hun."

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi kamu denger kan kata Taeoh tadi, dia udah nganggep kita kaya keluarga, keren punya dua ayah. Jujur ya Kai, baru tadi loh aku liat Taeoh sesemangat dan sebahagia itu, siapa aku sih yang berani ngehilangin kebahagiaan itu dengan ngomong engga ke dia?"

Kai bener-bener kagum sama jawaban Sehun. Sehun bahkan lebih mentingin perasaan Taeoh, padahal Kai sendiri belum tentu bisa kaya gitu. Kai mana kepikiran kalo Taeoh bakal langsung sedih kalo Sehun nolak kan? " _Remind me the reason why I falling for you."_

Sehun ketawa geli, "Sadar umur Kai."

"Gapapa dong kalo jiwanya muda? Umur kan cuma angka."

Ngomong-ngomong umur, Sehun jadi keinget masalah Kai ngomong sama Taeoh berdua kemaren, "Eh iya, Taeoh ngomong apa aja sama kamu kemaren?"

"Anak itu, Ken ya namanya?" Yang dibales Sehun pake anggukan, "Dia bilang kalo ibunya Taeoh gak sayang sama Taeoh makanya ninggalin Taeoh dan bilang kalo kamu cuma kasian sama Taeoh makanya mau ngurusin Taeoh."

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Anak jaman sekarang, tau dari mana coba semua kata-kata kaya gitu?"

"Tapi bukan itu sih yang bikin aku gak abis pikir." Sehun bingung, jadi Kai ngejelasin, "Waktu aku tanya Taeoh belajar apa aja dari kejadian ini, dia bilang, _Aku percaya kalo Mommy sayang sama aku sekarang._ Aku jadi ngerasa gak ngedidik Taeoh dengan bener."

Sehun nganggku ngerti, "Sebenernya masalah Krystal, aku ada yang mau ditanyain Kai."

"Apaan? Aku udah nyeritain semuanya ke kamu sih."

"Aku penasaran aja. Mungkin gak suatu saat Krystal balik dan ngambil kamu atau Taeoh, atau malah ngambil kalian berdua dari aku?"

Kai ketawa geli dan ngeratin pelukannya ke Sehun, "Kamu pasti bener-bener gak kenal Krystal." Sehun ngedengus, "Krystal itu perempuan paling ambisius dan _workaholic_ yang pernah aku kenal. Yang dipikirannya cuma kerja, profit, kerja, profit. Hamil Taeoh pun dia tetep kerja sampe aku kunci dia di kamar supaya dia gak bisa pergi kerja." Kai ngehela nafas, "Aku gak bisa janji ke kamu dia gak bakal dateng lagi, tapi kalo dateng lagi pun dia gak akan ngerebut Taeoh apa lagi aku dari kamu. Krystal gak akan ngelanggar janjinya."

Sehun ngehela nafas, "Bagus deh. Aku bisa lega sekarang."

"Aku seneng." Kata Kai.

Sehun ngernyitin dahinya, "Kenapa?"

"Ternyata kamu takut juga kehilangan aku."

Sehun ngedengus, "Dasar narsis." Tapi malah bales meluk Kai.

* * *

 ** _Feel free to blame me :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

" _Goodnight_ Tae." Kata Sehun setelah ngecup dahinya Taeoh.

"Ayah janji kan besok pagi kalo aku bangun Ayah masih ada disini?" Kata Taeoh pelan.

"Iya, selagi Taeoh maunya Ayah disini, Ayah gak akan pergi kok." Sejak malem Taeoh minta manggil Sehun pake panggilan _Ayah_ selalu ada aja alesan Taeoh supaya Sehun gak pulang dan tetep tinggal di rumah Kai. Alesan yang paling ampuh sih _Kalo kita keluarga kenapa Ayah gak tinggal sama kita disini?_

" _Daddy_ sibuk banget, aku gak ada temen kalo gak ada Ayah." Kata Taeoh lagi.

Sehun ngusap pelan rambut Taeoh, " _Daddy_ itu lagi ngurusin kerjaannya. Nah kalo kerjaan _Daddy_ udah selesai baru deh _Daddy_ bisa nemenin Taeoh main lagi."

"Tapi _Daddy_ selalu sesibuk itu Yah, aku pikir kalo kita pindah ke Korea _Daddy_ gak akan sibuk lagi."

"Nah mendingan kamu tidur sekarang, mikirin _Daddy_ terus pun gak akan bikin _Daddy_ jadi gak sibuk. Biar Ayah yang ngomong sama _Daddy,_ siapa tau _Daddy_ mau dengerin Ayah kan?"

Taeoh keliatan ragu, tapi Ayahnya kan gak pernah bohong, "Oke, _good night_ Yah."

Setelah masangin selimut Taeoh dengan bener, Sehun matiin lampu kamar Taeoh dan keluar untuk nyamperin Kai yang masih juga belum keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Kai akhir-akhir ini emang sibuk banget. Ada beberapa masalah di kantor cabangnya juga persiapan untuk ekspor besar-besaran yang mau dilakuin awal tahun nanti. Kai selalu berangkat pagi dan pulang lebih malem dari biasanya. Sampe di rumah pun dia masih terus kerja. Sesekali Kai masih nanyain gimana Taeoh di sekolah, apa aja yang Sehun sama Taeoh lakuin selama dia kerja, tapi cuma sebentar aja, abis itu Kai bakal balik lagi ke ruang kerjanya dan ngerjain semua pekerjaan yang dia bawa pulang. Kalo menurut Taeoh, Kai emang selalu sesibuk itu. Gak pernah sempet ngajakkin Taeoh main atau ngajarin Taeoh sesuatu, makanya Taeoh selalu dipanggilin tutor. Sehun gak tega aja, sekarang sih Sehun selalu bisa nemenin Taeoh, tapi dulu waktu dia belum ketemu lagi sama Kai, Taeoh sendirian kan?

Kai masih sibuk dengan laptopnya waktu Sehun masuk ke ruang kerjanya, "Kamu mau aku buatin _hot chocolate?_ "

Kai ngedongak dari laptopnya, "Kopi aja deh. Makasih ya sayang." Kai balik lagi natep laptopnya.

Sehun ngehela nafas tapi tetep ke dapur buat bikinin Kai kopi dan teh buat dia sendiri.

Sehun nyimpen kopi Kai di meja dan dia minum tehnya sambil duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan sama kursi Kai. "Kamu harusnya lebih perhatian sama Taeoh."

Kai mengerang, " _Please not now Sehun._ " Udah berkali-kali sebenernya mereka ngomongin masalah kesibukkan Kai dan biasanya gak berakhir baik. "Kamu gak mau istirahat aja? Nanti aku nyusul kalo ini udah beres."

Sehun tau Kai gak pernah suka ngomongin masalah ini, makanya Kai selalu ngalihin pembicaraan mereka kalo Sehun ngangkat topik ini, _fine_ kalo Kai gak mau ngomongin ini sekarang, mungkin nanti kalo Kai lebih _relax,_ "Aku haru pulang ke rumah Ayah besok."

Kai ngangguk, "Berapa lama?" Masih tetep fokus sama laptopnya.

"Mungkin tiga hari, mungkin juga lebih. Ayah sakit, aku gak tau dia butuh aku berapa lama."

Kai kaget, "Kenapa kamu gak bilang kalo Ayah kamu sakit? Kalo aku tau lebih cepet kan aku bisa nitipin Taeoh sama Chanyeol dulu selagi kamu pergi."

"Aku juga baru tau tadi sore. Dan Kai aku gak mau kamu nitipin Taeoh ke siapa-siapa. Dia anak kamu, bukan barang."

"Tapi Sehun jadwal aku minggu ini full banget, aku gak bisa jagain Taeoh terus."

"Jong, Taeoh itu butuh _Daddy_ nya. Kalo ada aku sih dia bisa main sama aku, nah besok aku pergi terus kamu mau minta dia main sama Chanyeol? Bukannya Chanyeol sama sibuknya kaya kamu?"

Kai keliatan mikir, mungkin dia lagi mikirin kalo sebenernya omongan Sehun bener, Taeoh lebih butuh dia dari pada siapa pun. Terus kerjaannya gimana? _Be damn!_ "Oke aku usahain untuk ngejaga Taeoh. Kayanya ada beberapa urusan yang bisa aku kasih ke Chanyeol." Sehun senyum ngedenger keputusan Kai. "Terus kamu besok berangkatnya gimana?"

"Naik kereta kayanya, aku gak akan sanggup nyetir kalo jam segini belum tidur." Kata Sehun lalu nyesap tehnya lagi.

"Nah kenapa kamu gak tidur sekarang?"

"Aku bingung kenapa kamu masih nanya kenapa kalo kamu alesannya?" Kata Sehun rada kesel karena kepekaan Kai itu dibawah rata-rata.

Kai ketawa geli, "Yaudah yuk tidur." Kai berdiri dan ngulurin tangannya yang disambut Sehun. Akhirnya Kai ngalah juga buat Sehun.

* * *

"Ayah mau kemana? Kok udah rapih?" Tanya Taeoh yang baru bangun begitu dia nemuin Ayahnya di ruang makan udah nata sarapan mereka dengan baju rapih. Biasanya Sehun baru masak setelah mandiin Taeoh, makanya Taeoh bingung.

" _Hey buddy,_ Ayah harus keluar kota tiga hari, gapapa ya kamu sama _Daddy_ dulu?"

Taeoh keliatan gak suka, "Ayah mau kemana? Ayah ninggalin aku berdua sama _Daddy_ aja?"

Sehun nyamperin Taeoh dan jongkok buat nyamain tingginya sama Taeoh, Sehun megang tangannya Taeoh sambil ngusap-ngusap tangannya itu, "Ayahku sakit Tae, Ayah juga udah lama banget gak pulang ke rumah. Cuma tiga hari, Ayah janji Ayah bakal sering-sering telpon kamu waktu Ayah disana ya?"

Taeoh bener-bener keliatan gak suka, "Ayah janji gak akan lupa nelpon aku?"

"Iya Ayah janji."

"Oke kalo gitu." Kata Taeoh walaupun mukanya masih nunjukkin gak suka.

" _Good boy._ Nah sekarang kita mandi dulu sebelum kamu sarapan. Kita berangkat bareng _Daddy_ nanti."

* * *

Mereka sampe di stasiun. Sebenernya Sehun gak tega juga ninggalin Taeoh, tapi telpon dari Ibu tirinya terkesan darurat banget kemarin, jadi Sehun mutusin buat berangkat.

" _I'll miss you Yah._ " Kata Taeoh masih belum mau ngelepas pelukan Sehun.

Sehun ngelepasin pelukkan Taeoh dan ngadepin mukanya ke Taeoh, "Ayah janji tiga harinya gak akan berasa kok. Ayah bakal pulang sebelum kamu sempet ngerasain kangen sama Ayah."

" _But I miss you already."_ Taeoh masih belum mau ngelepasin Sehun.

"Tae _behave._ Ayah kan harus pulang."

Taeoh ngelepasin pegangannya ke Sehun, " _Alright,_ tapi Ayah gak boleh lupa nelpon aku." Taeoh keliatan mikir, "Karena dia Ayahnya Ayah berarti dia _grandpa_ ku kan? _Please tell grandpa and grandma_ kalo mereka sekarang punya cucu yang pinter dan ganteng kaya aku ya Yah. Sampein maaf aku yang gak bisa ikut ngejenguk _grandpa, and tell them that I love them so muuuch."_ Sehun sama Kai gak bisa nahan ketawa mereka denger kata-katanya Taeoh.

"Nah Jong, aku harus pergi sekarang, jangan lupa janji kamu buat jagain Taeoh ya." Kata Sehun terus ngecup pipinya Kai.

"Iya Ayah." Kai niruin suaranya Taeoh.

" _Behave_ Jong." Kali ini Sehun yang niruin suaranya Kai.

Sehun ngasih pelukkan terakhir buat Taeoh sama Kai sebelum dia naik ke keretanya.

" _Well buddy,_ sekarang kita cuma berdua. Kamu mau ngapain hari ini?" Tanya Kai ke Taeoh yang jalan disampingnya.

" _I have a lot things to do on my mind Dad."_

 _"Mind to tell me the things?"_ Entah kenapa perasaan Kai gak enak liat senyum Taeoh yang polos tapi kaya nyimpen rahasia.

* * *

"Yah, kenapa gak istirahat di kamar? Selesai ini aku ke kamar Ayah kok." Kata Sehun sambil nyelesaiin cucian piringnya. Ayahnya sakit biasa sebenernya, penyakit orang tua. Kadang-kadang sakit pinggang, pusing, ada aja yang dikeluhin.

"Gimana bisa Ayah istirahat, padahal ketemu kamu aja susah. Ayah kan kangen ngobrol-ngobrol sama kamu."

Sehun ketawa geli, " _Right, give me five minutes and I'll finish all the dishes."_

Setelah selesai dengan cuciannya, Sehun nyamperin Ayahnya yang nonton berita di ruang TV, "Ayah tuh harus banyak istirahat, gak usah lah terlalu banyak mikirin negara dengan nonton berita gini." Kata Sehun sambil nyimpen teh hijau panas untuk Ayahnya di meja.

"Ayah kamu tuh kebanyakan mikirin kamu dari pada negara Hun." Kata Ibu tirinya yang baru aja masuk ke ruang TV.

Sehun ketawa, "Ayah gak perlu mikirin aku. Aku kan udah cukup gede untuk ngurus diri sendiri."

"Anak temen Ayah yang seumuran kamu udah pada nikah loh Hun. Kamu yakin gak mau nikah sekarang? _Are you seeing someone right now?"_

Ponsel sehun bunyi, "Sebentar ya Yah, aku ngangkat telpon dulu."

 _"Ayah!" Sapa Taeoh semangat, "Ayah lupa nelpon aku ya? Aku udah nungguin telpon Ayah dari tadi."_

 _"Buddy,_ Ayah juga belum sempet istirahat. Tadinya Ayah mau telpon kamu sebelum tidur nanti." Sehun ketawa denger gerutuan Taeoh, "Kamu ngapain aja sama _Daddy_ hari ini?"

Dan Taeoh pun cerita macem-macem, sesekali Sehun ketawa denger cerita Taeoh. Kalo Kai ikut ngomong, Sehun pun ngingetin untuk gak nitipin Taeoh ke orang lain, sampe Taeoh selesai cerita baru dia mau nutup telponnya.

"Ayah gak tau kalo kamu juga udah jadi Ayah sekarang." Entah sejak kapan Ayahnya ada di kamar Sehun.

"Err sebenernya ada yang mau aku omongin sama Ayah." Sehun bingung harus mulai dari mana, "Kalo aku gak kaya anak-anak temen Ayah yang lain gimana?"

"Maksud kamu?"

"Kalo aku gak suka perempuan Yah?"

Diluar dugaan Sehun, Ayahnya malah ketawa, "Ayah sebenernya udah sadar kalo kamu _not into girl_ begitu liat kamu deket sama Jongin. Gak heran kalo semua _blind date_ kamu gagal. Jadi mau cerita sama Ayah?"

" _Well,_ Jongin Yah." Sehun agak ragu karena Ayahnya tau masalah pernikahan Jongin.

"Ayah tau kamu punya afeksi yang besar buat Jongin, tapi dia suami orang Hun."

" _He's divorced_ Yah. Dan anaknya ikut sama Jongin."

"Jadi yang tadi nelpon kamu itu anaknya Jongin? Dia manggil kamu Ayah?" Ayahnya Sehun gak bisa nutupin rasa kaget di suaranya.

"Iya Yah. Aku mau cerita sama Ayah sekarang, tapi tolong jangan potong ceritaku dulu." Begitu Ayahnya ngangguk, Sehun mutusin buat cerita sejak awal kenapa Sehun bisa bareng sama Kai, "Ayah tau kan sedeket apa aku sama Jongin dari dulu?" Lagi-lagi Ayahnya ngangguk, "Waktu aku di asrama, aku ngerasa kalo perasaanku ke Jongin itu bukan cuma perasaan biasa sahabat ke sahabat cowoknya dan ternyata Jongin juga ngerasain hal yang sama. Aku setuju buat punya hubungan sama dia saat itu, tapi Ayahnya Jongin gak setuju, katanya aku bisa ngancurin semua rencana yang udah disusun ayahnya Jongin untuk Jongin. Jadi Jongin dijodohin sama cewek lain. Awalnya memang mereka cuma nurutin permintaan Ayahnya Jongin, sampe akhirnya Ayah Jongin meninggal dan permintaan terakhirnya supaya Jongin punya anak dari cewek itu untuk jadi pewarisnya. Cewek itu setuju dan mereka pisah begitu si anak lahir. Taeoh nama anaknya Jongin, ikut sama Jongin. Baru sekitar dua tahun ini mereka pindah ke Korea dan sekitar lima bulan lalu mereka ketemu aku. Jujur Yah, sebenernya aku nugguin Jongin selama sepuluh tahun Jongin di sana dan begitu Jongin dateng lagi, aku gak bisa untuk bilang engga waktu dia nawarin untuk mulai semuanya dari awal."

Sehun sempet khawatir karena Ayahnya cuma diem aja, "Kenapa kamu gak cerita sama Ayah dari awal sih Hun? Kalo kamu cerita sama Ayah kan kamu gak harus ngelewatin semuanya sendiri, kamu nyimpen cerita kamu sendiri, yang Ayah tau kamu baik-baik aja, cuma belum siap buat nikah. Ayah mikirnya mungkin kamu trauma karena Ayah sama _Mommy_ kamu dulu cerai makanya kamu gak mau menikah."

"Aku takutnya Ayah marah karena punya anak _gay_ macem aku." Kata Sehun pelan.

" _Hell,_ kebahagiaan kamu itu nomor satu buat Ayah." Sehun senyum denger omongan Ayahnya, "Jadi kapan Ayah bisa ketemu cucu Ayah?"

"Secepatnya Yah." Sehun meluk Ayahnya, gak ada lagi yang bikin dia bisa lebih bahagia dari ini kan?

* * *

"Ayaaaah!" Taeoh lari nyamperin Sehun yang baru aja keluar dari stasiun.

" _Hey buddy, I miss you."_ Kata Sehun sambil gendong Taeoh. Taeoh pun keliatan gak ada niat untuk ngelepasin pelukannya ke Sehun.

" _I miss you too Yah."_ Taeoh meluk leher Sehun dan ngerebahin kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

"Aku kan juga kangen kamu Hun." Kai berusaha meluk Sehun tapi ditepis Taeoh.

"Ih _Daddy!_ Gak malu apa diliatin orang?"

Kai ngedengus, tapi langsung senyum waktu Sehun meluk dia walau pun ada Taeoh diantara mereka, "Aku juga kangen kamu kok." Kata Sehun begitu dia ngelepasin pelukannya.

" _Well, well,_ yuk pulang. Keliatannya banyak oleh-oleh yang harus diberesin." Kai ngeliat ke arah tas-tas yang ada di bawah kaki Sehun.

"Nah itu oleh-oleh dari _grandpa_ buat Taeoh sama _Daddy._ " Kata Sehun.

Kai ngerutin dahinya bingung, tapi ekspresi muka Sehun nunjukkin _nanti aku ceritain semuanya,_ sementara Taeoh seneng banget, "Yeeay oleh-oleh dari _grandpa_!"

Kai cuma geleng-geleng aja liat kelakuan Taeoh sambil bawain semua barang bawaan Sehun sementara Sehun ngegendong Taeoh yang gak berenti cerita tentang apa aja yang dilakuin mereka berdua tiga hari ini.

Begitu Kai nyetir dan mereka keluar dari stasiun, Sehun bilang, "Aku udah cerita semua sama Ayah, aku yakin kamu juga gak nyangka sama kaya aku, karena Ayah ternyata nyetujuin hubungan kita, Ayah juga gak sabar ketemu Taeoh. Ibu juga, Ibu tiriku bilang kalo dia ngehormatin semua pilihan aku Jong."

"Kamu gak bercanda kan? Jadi aku yang gak enak karena belum nemuin Ayah kamu langsung."

"Kamu bisa nemuin Ayah kapan emang? Kayanya banyak yang mau diomongin Ayah ke orang yang bikin anaknya nunggu sepuluh tahun." Kata Sehun pake nada bercandanya.

Tapi muka Kai langsung pucet begitu Sehun ngomong gitu, sementara Taeoh, "Yeaay aku mau ketemu _grandpa_ secepetnya _Dad!"_

"Secepetnya kan Jong?" Sehun suka banget emang ngegodain Kai gini.

"Secepetnya kok sayang." _Amin,_ Kai berdoa semoga bisa secepetnya.

* * *

Begitu sampe di rumah, Sehun langsung bawa Taeoh turun karena Taeoh bilang ada yang pengen dia tunjukkin ke Sehun, sementara Kai dengan repotnya nurunin semua bawaan Sehun, nyimpen di ruang tamu dan masukkin semua bunga yang udah dirangkai sama dia untuk Sehun ke bagasi mobilnya. Dia sengaja nyuruh Taeoh buat ngalihin perhatian Sehun sebentar selama dia lagi nyiapin bunga-bunganya. Kai emang mutusin _now or never_ dia bakal minta Sehun nikah sama dia. Cuma berdua sama Taeoh selama tiga hari bikin Kai sadar kalo Sehun itu udah jadi bagian dari hidup dia dan anaknya. Taeoh gak mungkin lagi bisa hidup tanpa Sehun, begitu juga Kai. Sepuluh tahun udah cukup buat Sehun nunggu Kai kan?

Begitu semuanya selesai, Kai masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan manggil Sehun, "Hun, itu di bagasi kayanya bukan tas kamu deh. Aku kayanya salah bawa tas, coba kamu liat dulu." Kata Kai.

Sehun ngernyitin dahinya, gak biasanya Kai ceroboh, "Emang tasnya kaya gimana?"

"Kamu liat sendiri deh, aku bingung ngejelasinnya." Kata Kai sambil buka bagasi mobilnya.

Sehun kaget liat banyaknya bunga mawar putih dan mawar merah muda yang dijadiin sebagai pusatnya, _well,_ ini bunga mawar terbanyak yang pernah Sehun liat. Sehun ngeliat ke arah Kai yang senyum buat Sehun. Pelan-pelan Kai berlutut di depan Sehun. _No. he wouldn't… would he really? Was this really happening?_

 _"So I've never done this before, but there is a first time for everything, right dear?"_ Kai ketawa pelan untuk nutupin kegugupannya. Kai ngeluarin kotak beludru warna perak dari dalem kantongnya dan ngebuka kotak itu. Sehun bisa liat cincin perak dengan satu _diamond_ warna merah dan biru di atasnya. Gak keliatan mewah banget, sederhana aja. Sederhana tapi cantik. "Sehun, _I want to come home every day to you greeting me with our son and being able to greet you when you come home. I want to be able to cheer you up whenever you are down, kissing you every morning before either you or I leave for work, then kissing you goodnight. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved, I want to give you everything you wanted. You make me happy everyday by just being here and I don't want to separate from you ever again. Until you are ready we will just be engaged, but I want everyone to know that one day you, hopefully, will become my husband. Oh Sehun, will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man in this world?"_ Kai ngambil nafas panjang begitu dia selesai _proposed_ Sehun. Kai natep Sehun penuh harap. Sampai tadi di stasiun pun sebenernya Kai gak tau gimana caranya dia ngelamar Sehun, tapi begitu liat Sehun sama Taeoh segitu deketnya, denger cerita Sehun kalo Ayahnya gak keberatan, Kai mutusin ini udah waktunya dia berani ngambil langkah untuk hubungan mereka, supaya lebih jelas. Mereka kan udah bukan anak muda lagi yang bisa pacaran main-main. Lagian Taeoh udah semangat banget bantuin dia nyiapin semua tiga hari ini.

Waktu udah semenit lebih Sehun masih diem aja, rasa takut sama gak nyaman mulai menuhin pikiran Kai. Tapi Kai tetep diem di tempatnya.

Sementara Sehun sebenernya gak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia dulu pernah berharap kalo suatu hari Kai bakal ngelamar dia, tapi dia gak pernah yakin karena Ayahnya Kai gak suka sama hubungan mereka dulu. Masih kaya mimpi kalo Kim Jongin, _CEO_ dari _Kim Enterprise_ sekarang lagi berlutut di hadapan dia, ngelamar dia, dan nunggu jawaban dari dia. _They had only had a relationship for a few months, but on the other hand, he couldn't envision life without Jongin anymore._

Sehun ikut berlutut dan meluk Kai, nyium bibir Kai pelan dan lembut, " _Yes, I love to marry you."_

Awalnya Kai kaget, tapi mukanya dipenuhin kebahagiaan waktu denger kata-kata Sehun tadi, " _You, Oh Sehun, just made me the luckiest and happiest man alive."_ Kata Kai di depan bibir Sehun, Kai masangin cincinnya di jari Sehun dan nyium Sehun lagi. Sama lembutnya kaya waktu Sehun nyium dia tadi.

" _Yeaay I'm gonna be the youngest best man ever."_ Sehun kaget dan ngelepasin ciumannya sama Kai sementara Kai cuma bisa ngehela nafas. "Ayah sama _Daddy_ akan nikah dan aku bakal jadi _best man_ nya yuhuuu." Taeoh lari dan ikut meluk Ayah sama _Daddy_ nya.

Sehun keliatan bingung dan mau nanya ke Kai sebelum Kai bilang, "Nanti aku ceritain ke kamu."

 _Well,_ buat sekarang mereka mau nikmatin _moment_ ini dulu, karena akhirnya Taeoh beneran punya dua _Daddy_ dan Sehun _not just a friend to Kai._

* * *

 ** _Alright, its finally done yeaay!_**

 ** _Feel free to blame me and thank you for always leaving a review, favorite, and followed this story :)_**

 ** _See you in my next fiction :)_**


End file.
